Arc Expansion: Dark Masters
by Superdrama11
Summary: A what-if of the Dark Masters saga. After coming back to the Digital World after the defeat of Myotismon. The Digidestined must unlock the power of Mega and defeat the Seven Dark Masters.
1. Rise of the Dark Masters pt 1

**(Sigh) I really need to stop starting new fanfictions and finish the ones I already started. Ah well this is an experimental Digimon Fanfic where I rewrite the dark masters arc. One of my biggest pet peeve of some of the seasons of Digimon is how a select few characters from each season get Mega digivolution. I guess it was justified due to episode constraints (EXCEPT in frontier where they had plenty of episodes to give the other fusions spirit evolving) So I decided to expand the Dark Masters Arc so I'll start with the episode where the dark masters are introduced and I'll start by introducing 3 New Dark Masters. So please read and review. Oh and the whole pet peeve about digivolution is also partly why I love seasons like Digimon Tamers or Digimon Data Squad so much. Here as an experimental first chapter where I'll introduce the 3 new Dark Master, one I believe who you are quite familiar with. Also this is my first Digimon Fanfic so please take mercy on me.**

**Xxx**

**Enter the Dark Masters**

The world of Earth. The one dimension connected to every digital world in existence. Both world exist peacefully, mostly unaware of the others existence. However there are some Digimons that will do the opposite. Some Digimons causing nothing but chaos.

The Dark Masters were currently located in their HQ looking at the sky, which had lately become a portal to the Digital World.

"Well, Well, Well" mused Piedmon, a clown like dark Digimon, who was looking at the now arriving digidestined "Look like the stars of this little story are preparing for their shooting".

"Do you mean literally or figuratively?" asked Puppetmon, a demented marionette.

"Eh either/or"

"Either it is!" exclaimed the sea Digimon Metalseadramon.

The Masters 4th member Machinedramon only nodded in agreement.

"Hmm" hummed Piedmon "How do you suppose we tackle them?"

"Simple" Metalseadramon suggested "a full 7 Megas Vs 8 weakling brawl"

"But that's boring" whined Puppetmon.

"I agree with Puppetmon" Piedmon admitted "Let's have some fun and play with them a little".

At the word "play" some rock music played in the background…horrible rock music.

Puppetmon covered his wooden ears in irritation and screamed "Damn it Piedmon, why did you have to say play!?"

"Meh, it's just a minor annoyance" Piedmon said shrugging.

"Why did we even hire this guy?" Metalseadramon asked in exasperation.

"Simple" Machinedramon said bluntly "We need to defeat the digidestined, he was a previous foe, and he wants revenge"

"I was being rhetorical!"

"METALETEMON!" Shrieked another Digimon "TURN DOWN THAT AWFUL NOISE!".

"Oh zip it Eaglemon" retorted who appeared to be Metaletemon "It's not my fault you can't appreciate music because you're tone-deaf"

Eaglemon, a golden bird like Digimon shrieked "You're the tone deaf one you idiot! If _you_ cared about music you would stop playing that riff-raff!"

"Riff-raff? What century are you from?"

"The one where a somemon can enjoy peace and quiet!" Eaglemon shook his head "I don't even know why I even deal with you"

"Let me remind you" intervened Piedmon "You can get your revenge on the digidestined for killing you once before"

"Gee that makes two of us" Metaletemon noticed "They're the reason I signed up for this whole Dark Masters gig".

"I'm just in it for the destruction" admitted one last voice, this one a female.

Stepping out of the shadows was Lilithmon, the demon lord of lust.

Metaletemon got hearts in his eyes and his tongue rolled on to the floor.

"HUBBA HUBBA!" the steel monkey exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me there was a hot digibabe mixed in the equation."

"Sorry but I don't date a mon who sleeps with a teddy bear" Lilithmon retorted, who obviously been hitted on before.

Metaletemon gasped and said "You leave Monty out of this!"

Lilithmon was about to respond, but she was than interrupted by Piedmon.

"As amusing as this little conversation is, we have a show to run" Piedmon declared "It's the Dark Master Show! Starring Piedmon…

…Puppetmon!" The marionette cheered.

…Machinedramon!" the robot merely nodded.

…Metalseadramon!" the serphant roared.

…Metaletemon!" "Thank you, thank you very much"

…Eagelmon!" who rolled his eyes at the antics.

…And last but not least Lilithmon!" who was chuckling during the entire introduction.

"And with our very special guest: the DIGIDESTINED!" Piedmon finished by blowing on a trumpet.

"Why…just why!?" pleaded Eaglemon.

"Well it's a grand start, to an amazing play" Piedmon declared, and he looked up and smirked "And looks like our guest stars have just arrived!"

That said, all the dark masters vanished in the darkness.

Xxx

**Here's the first chapter! The three new Dark Masters are Metaletemon, Eaglemon, and Lilithmon. If you are wondering why Eaglemon wants revenge, which will be explained later. You'll also see more of Lilithmon and Eaglemon in the next chapter. So tell me what you think of the new masters and this chapter? Also the who introduction thing was based on something, try to figure out which show it was from.**


	2. Rise of the Dark Masters pt 2

**Here's chapter 2! We'll just skip to the part after they meet Puppetmon and instead of meeting with Piedmon, they meet with someone else instead.**

**Xxx**

**Enter the Dark Masters pt 2**

**Xxx**

**?**

"AAAAAHHHH!" Screamed the digidestined and their digimons after being swayed by Puppetmon's bullet hammer.

They all crash landed on some sort of stage.

"Ah my head" groaned Tai clutching said body part. He looked at everybody "Are you guys alright?"

"Define alright" muttered Joe.

"Can this situation get any worse?" wondered Yokomon.

"Oh yes it can!" cried out a voice while familiar music plays.

"Oh no" Mimi said scared.

"It can't be!" Matt said shocked.

"Not that music!" Izzy said in fear.

"Its…Its…" stammered Sora.

A spotlight shone on Metaletemon's body "Oh yes it is!"

"ETEMON!" Cried the digidestined in unison.

"That can't be" cried Agumon "I blasted you as Metalgraymon!"

"Yes you did, and I'm still a little sore from the missiles" Metaletemon admitted "But I'm not Etemon anymore…"

**Digimon Analyzer **

**Name: Metaletemon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Cyborg**

**Metaletemon: I'm now Metaletemon! I'm now stronger, faster, and the same level of the other dark masters, thank you very much. I can make you slip with my Banana Slip attack, and shock you all with my Dark Spirit Deluxe move.**

"How did your survive?" Izzy asked for everyone.

"If this was a TV show I'd put in song" Metaletemon admitted "However since that would be moot point since this is a Fanfic, so I'll just put it in italic terms!"

_After I was attacked by Metalgreymon's missiles, I was warped into this freaky vortex. After days of confusion I put myself and the dark network back together, however I was stuck in digital limbo. While I was stuck the dark network data absorbed into me and BAM Metaletemon was born. But since I was stuck in limbo I really couldn't do anything, but than I saw a dark light. This light offers that if I become his minion, I'd escape that crazy place AND get revenge on you brats. _

"…And that is how you see the magnificent man before you!" Metaletemon finished with a bow.

"Oh great, he's new and not all that improved" Matt dryly commented.

"If I wasn't improved, can I do this?"

Metaletemon jumped up and his arms glow silver and as he punched the ground he yelled "**METAL PUNCH!"  
**

The floor beneath the digidestined crumbled and they screamed as they were transported to another location.

Xxx

**?**

"Where are we?" Sora asked when they saw their new location.

They were literally standing on some kind of floating island way up in the sky.

"Okay we fell DOWN! How can we be up?" Kari wondered outloud.

"This is the digital world Kari" Tai assured his sister "Plenty of things make no sense here"

"Alright everybody be on your guard" Matt ordered "If we go by pattern than another Digimon will rear his ugly head"

"Who you calling ugly you spiky-hair excuse for a musician?!" Eaglemon shouted when he flew above the cloud.

"Let me guess?" Joe mused "Another Mega Izzy?"

Izzy opened his laptop and nodded.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Eaglemon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Giant Bird**

**Izzy: That's Eaglemon a giant bird Mega Digimon. His Mystic Break attack can incinerate you where you stand and his Kaiser Phoenix attack can break every bone in your body!**

"Now I can have my revenge!" Eaglemon declared, causing confusion from the digidestined.

"Wait we never fought you" Mimi pointed out.

"Not you" Eaglemon revealed "I want revenge on the child of courage and his Digimon!"

"I never fought you either" Tai retorted.

"No you didn't" Eaglemon admitted "But the reason I want revenge will be made clear soon. But for now…**KAISER PHOENIX!"**

Eaglemon's body glowed blue and he crashed into the island the crest bearers were on and watch as they fell for the umpteenth time.

Xxx

**?**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" TK than opened his eye to see that he was sitting on a floor with his fellow digidestined around him.

"Where are we?" Tokomon asked, peeking around.

The digidestined were all sitting around in darkness while covering a circle table that had a bunch of cards on it.

"Pick a card please" a feminine voice commanded.

"Who..?" The digidestined couldn't see anybody, not knowing what to do Kari picked a card.

"Now turn it over"

Kari complied and saw the grim reaper on the card.

"Ah Death, which just so happen to be another word for change" the voice mused "And the digital world just so happened to change a lot, after all I'm the queen now!"

The table disappeared and in its place stood Lilithmon.

"Oh no its Lilithmon!" whimpered Chuumon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Lilithmon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Demon Lord **

**Izzy: Oh no is right! Lilithmon is the demon lord of lust and one of the stronger mega's in the world. Don't be confused by her beauty because than she might give you the Darkness Love attack which is definitely not a kiss you want to take!**

**Digivolution Activate **

**Motimon Digivolve to…TENTOMON**

**Yokomon Digivolve to…BIYOMON**

**Bukamon Digivolve to…GOMAMON**

**Tanemon Digivolve to…PALMON**

"Oh how cute" Lilithmon cooed "8 rookie digimons"

"HEY!"

"Sorry! I mean to say 7 rookies and 1 champion think that they can beat me… A Mega Digimon" Lilithmon wiped away a tear "It's so sad that I'm crying"

"Oh be quiet" Tai retorted as he turned to Matt "Ready?"

Matt held up his crest and nodded.

**Warp Digivolution**

**Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON**

**Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON **

"Okay how about 2 vs 1 Mega battle?" Wargreymon suggested as he and Metalgarurumon surrounded Lilithmon.

"Now boys that's not playing fair" Lilithmon retorted as she held out her hands "Allow me to level the playing field!"

Before the group could react, they found themselves being covered in a dark light.

Xxx

**?**

"Oh god not again!" Mimi complained when they found themselves transported to _another _location. This time some sort of roman coliseum.

"Please don't tell me we're going have to fight a lion" whimpered Joe. However his worries we put away when a clown rolled onto the scene.

"Greeting Digidestined" the clown cheerfully said "It is now story time"

_Once upon a time there 8 digidestined. They went with their Digimon companions to save the world! In order to do so, they climb Spiral Mountain. Sadly, they were over there heads and soundly defeated by the Dark Masters. The End._

"Hey Clownie nobody's laughing at your story" TK shouted.

"You might have to rewrite it too" Tai added.

"Everybody's a critic" the clown said sadly, but he than brightened up "But I forgot to mention that this story is foreshadowing to you fate!"

The clown laughed and he took on a much more demonic appearance.

"OH NO ITS PIEDMON!" Chuumon cried in fear

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Piedmon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Demon Man**

**Chuumon: That's Piedmon! He's a Mega phantom Digimon of the worst kind. You'll never know what he'll look like next and for the love of Hualongmon don't get hit by his Trump Sword, trust me THEY HURT!**

"Now that our guest stars are here" Piedmon proudly declared "Let us introduce the stars of this story…"

….METALSEADRAMON!" The Digimon crashed out of the floor.

….MACHINEDRAMON!" The metallic mutant crashed out of the wall.

…PUPPETMON!" The marionette popped in from above.

…METALETEMON!" A spotlight appeared on said Digimon.

…EAGLEMON!" The bird screeched as flew into the scene

…LILITHMON!" The succubus Digimon appeared in a cloak of darkness.

…AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST PIEDMON!" The dark jester announced pointing at himself.

"I don't think Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon will be enough" Izzy admitted worried.

"One Mega: Good chance. Two? A decent chance. Three? With a little luck. Seven? We are so screwed" Joe counted off.

"You took of the words right out of my mouth glasses boy" Piedmon agreed with a chuckle "Just against _me _you stand no chance"

"Where's your proof Clownie?" Wargreymon retorted.

"THIS: **TRUMP SWORD!" **Piedmon took his plethora of blades and threw them too fast for Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon to dodge.

The two immediately reverted back to Koromon and Tsunomon as they moaned in pain.

"Sorry Tai" Koromon apologized before passing out.

"Oh don't be sad little Digimon" Piedmon intervened "After all you and your partner are taking a one way ticket straight to the afterlife!"

"Now which we suggest we kill first?" Machinedramon asked.

Piedmon took a quick survey of the digidestined, than he laid his eyes on a crying Mimi.

"That one!" and Piedmon threw his sword at the defenseless child.

"AAAHHH!" Mimi shrieked, but than she noticed she didn't feel anything, but when she opened her eye she saw why.

Chuumon lay on the ground with Piedmon's blade stuck in his stomach.

"Sorry Mimi" Chuumon sadly whimpered before disintegrating.

"CHUUMON!" Mimi screamed in shock.

"That foolish rat" Piedmon smirked "He only delayed the inevitable for a few seconds, Okay DARK MASTER ATTACK!"

"**TRUMP SWORD"**

"**RIVER OF POWER"**

"**BULLET HAMMER"**

"**INFINITY CANNON"**

"**METAL PUNCH"**

"**MYSTIC BREAK"**

"**DARKNESS LOVE"**

The chosen children and their Digimon close their eyes in fear, but they got frisked away.

"WHAT!" Some of the Dark Master cried in unison.

"Where did they go? Show's not over yet!" complained Metaletemon.

Piedmon growled "Piximon!"

Xxx

**Piximon orb **

"Thanks Piximon we were in a tight pickle" TK spoke for everyone while talking to the Pixie Digimon.

"You're lucky I anticipated your return or else you would've been having interviews with the guy in the red suit" Piximon bluntly admitted.

"But Piximon we are together, why can't we beat the Dark Masters?" Tai questioned.

"Gee let's do the math" Piximon sarcastically noted "Two Megas, five Ultimates, and one Champion (Patamon looks down in shame) VS 7 Megas who control the digital world. Who is subtracted?"

"We are" the digidestined shamefully admitted.

"But how can we beat these guys?" Sora asked.

Piximon look down and sighed "My Pixiorb will take you to a destination; there you will find the key to defeating these guys, but be warned, every single area in the digital world is dark master territory, there are no safe havens understand?"

The digidestined nodded, and were hit with the backslash of some sort of attack.

"Oh great they found us" Piximon murmured, than he sighed again "My pupils, make me proud"

"WAIT!" Tai started, but Piximon slammed his wand into the orb and the digidestined bounced away.

"Why you little…" growled Metalseadramon.

Piximon clapped his hands and the coliseum became covered in an orb.

Lilithmon smirked "Reversing this attack is child play."

"I know" Piximon "I just gave them time to run away"

Piedmon growled…than he smiled "Ah well why let a good kill go to waste?" and he threw a black orb at Piximon who made no effort to dodge.

Xxx

**Piximon's Orb**

The crest bearers saw the explosion at the coliseum and they know what it could mean.

"First Chuumon and now Piximon!" sobbed Mimi.

"Piximon gave us time to get away" Joe assured her "This orb will take us to where we need to go"

"Is where we need to go a forest?" Gomamon asked.

"Possibly, why would you ask?"

"Because there is a forest coming our way" Gomamon pointed at the upcoming forest in where the orb surrounding them disappeared.

Xxx

**Coliseum**

"Well look like they arrived at the forest sector" Piedmon mused through his telescope "Puppetmon"

The puppet gave a thumb up "You got it!" he disappeared into a portal.

"I do not want to hear want to hear any complaints" Piedmon scolded Eaglemon and Metaletemon who were about to protest "Or else you'll have playtime with Machinedramon"

The 2 digimons looks at the robotic master. The metallic Digimon gave them a blank stare and the two Digimon saw nothing but sadistic amusement at the word "Playtime".

"Besides" Metalseadramon pointed out "There's no guarantee that Puppetmon will succeed"

Metaletemon crossed his fingers while Eaglemon crossed his talons.

"Now let the Dark Master Arc BEGIN!" Piedmon shouted at the last word.

Xxx

**Yeah I'm changing up the order in facing the dark masters. And the new Puppetmon saga at the beginning be the same, but the light that possessed Kari scene will be expanded on so in the next chapter, we'll skip to the scene Metalgarurumon vs Wargreymon, and the next chapter we'll learn about the whole Mega digivolution idea so please read and review.**


	3. The Ultimate Clash

**Here's the exposition chapter! We'll start with the moment that Matt and Metalgarurumon arrive after they went M.I.A. I'm sorry if some scene contradicts canon, but please deal with it. Now let's start and tell your friend about the Fanfic. Also some parts of canon were change on purpose, mainly on the prophecy that created Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon.**

**Xxx**

**The Ultimate Clash**

**Xxx**

A variety of events had happen since the digidestined escape the Dark Masters and arrived at the Forest sector of the digital world. Before venturing further, Mimi took the time to place some gravestones for Chuumon, Piximon, and (to Kari's and Gatomon's gratitude) Wizardmon. The mourning didn't last long as the digidestined and their Digimons ends up a bit of a pickle.

The Dark Master of the forest sector: Puppetmon. He made dolls of the Digidestined and some sort of strange map that when used together can transport the digidestined. The dolls can also control the movements of the kids and hurt them too. However after Puppetmon kidnap TK and Patamon, they ended up taking away the dolls, ripped the map, and destroy a TV Puppetmon uses to keep track of the forest sector.

The Child of Hope and Patamon made it safely back to their fellow Digidestined only to encounter another problem. His brother Matt ended up missing.

Joe reveals that Matt went away from the group. His reason? To find TK. Before the digidestined could look for the Child of Friendship they found themselves being assaulted by a group of Garbagemons. While Metalgreymon and Lilymon were busy taking out the trash, Matt and Gabumon encountered Cherrymon, one of Puppetmon minions. He tried to convince Matt that the reason he can't be stronger is due to the fact that Tai pushes him back. Matt admits that he does believe to a certain degree that Tai and him don't get along, Cherrymon needled him enough to encounter Tai himself. Gabumon warp-digivolve and he and Matt went off to find the other digidestined.

When they got their, they incinerated the last Garbagemon and Matt reveals that he want to fight Tai.

Enough exposition? Good, lets move on.

"You're kidding right?" Tai asked when he heard Matt's challenge.

"Only Gomamon does that" Matt replied "I want to battle you"

"Metalgarurumon is he serious?" Metalgreymon questions the Mega Digimon.

"Yes, it is Matt's choice and it is also my choice" Metalgarurumon answered.

"But why?"

"So don't fight" Matt said with a smirk "Unless you're chicken?"

"Please calm down Matt" Joe pleaded "We all had a rough day and we could use some shut eye"

"As if some shut eye could do anything!" Matt exclaimed.

"Calm down Matt" Tai retorted "Last thing we need is another hot head with attitude!"

Matt rolls his eye at the hypocritical remark, and TK said "C'mon Matt we just got together and we really don't need to argue"

"Please its giving me a headache" Joe admitted "Have you forgotten that we're the digidestined and arguing won't save the digital world"

"See that's the thing" Matt snapped "Why out of the millions of humans in the world…"

"Actually its billions" Izzy interjected.

"_Billions"_ Matt corrected with a roll of eyes "of humans in the world why are we the chosen children?"

"Okay you have a point there" Joe agreed "But…"

Tai interrupted "Don't waste your time Joe. Matt's just being a spoiled brat right now"

"Hypocrite" Matt snapped "Mind your business!"

"You're the hypocrite!" Tai shouted "Your just want to be boss!"

"Boss? Of this group? Yeah right!"

"Matt" TK said sadly.

"I say we be better off on our own!"

"Says the Child of Friendship!" Tai retorted.

"Stop fighting you two!" Sora intervened "we have enough problems already!"

"Don't look at me" Tai complain "I'm out of here, I'm not sure if I can deal with Matt acting like a jerk"

"Hold up Tai!" Metalgreymon shouted following his partner.

Metalgarurumon opens his mouth "**METAL WOLF CLAW!" **He fires a beam of absolute zero at Tai, which Metalgreymon intervened with his arm.

"Have you gone crazy!" shouted the cyborg dinosaur.

"No we need to fight!" the cyborg wolf retorted as he launch himself at Tai and Metalgreymon.

**Mega Digivolution**

**Metalgreymon Mega-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON.**

Wargreymon crossed his arm and push Metalgarurumon back. "STOP IT WE DON'T NEED TO FIGHT!"

"BUT WE MUST!" Metalgarurumon shouted **"GARURU TOMAHAWK!" **He fired a missile from his body that Wargreymon used his shield to protect him from the blast.

The Dragon Knight flew into the sky with the cyber wolf quickly following.

"**METAL FANG!" **And Metalgarurumon bits Wargreymon's arm.

Wargreymon punches Metalgarurumon in retaliation and the two continue to spar in the sky.

Tai angrily walks up to Matt who smirks in response "What's the matter? You chicken?"

"THAT'S IT" And Tai punches Matt in the face. Pretty soon, the Child of Courage and Friendship were mirroring their Digimon in brawling.

"MATT!" TK yelled "I'll tell mom, just please stop fighting!"

"Sorry TK, BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS!" And Matt put a hooker on Tai's face.

"This is ridiculous!" Izzy exclaimed.

"You're just making things worse Tai!" Sora scolded.

"He started it!" Tai retaliated and while Matt was recovering, he went up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"What's gotten into you? Are you insulting the memory of all the Digimon who died to help us!?"

"Yeah but what if we made a mistake!" Matt retorted with a punch.

While the digidestined were busy dealing with their leaders brawl, the digimons are having a similar problem with their fellow chosen digimons.

"This is awful!" commented Palmon.

"We have to do something!" added Biyomon.

"Yeah" Tentomon agrees "But they're both Mega level Digimon and we stand no chance!"

"But we just can't just sit here and do nothing" Gomamon pointed out.

"The only thing we can do is to let them duke it out" Gatomon intervened.

"But why?"

"We can't do anything and it is a dog-eat-dog world here" Gatomon pointed out as she left.

"Why you little…" Gomamon was restricted by Tentomon.

"GET A GRIP! The last thing we need is more fighting!"

Puppetmon was observing this from afar and chuckling at the scene.

"This is the best idea I ever had! I'll just sit back and let them tear up their team and than take them out one by one!"

While the digidestined were busy watching the scene, Mimi started crying and ran into the tree.

"Mimi!" Sora cries out in concern.

"I can't take it anymore!" Mimi sobbed "I'll just sit here and hope they'll stop!"

"That's not going to work" Sora pointed out to no avail.

In the sky Metalgarurumon shouted **"METAL WOLF CLAW!" **letting out a stream of ice.

Wargreymon retaliated with **"TERRA FORCE!"** and created the giant fire orb that he threw at Metalgarurumon's beam.

The two were locked at a stalemate, the other showing no sign of tiring.

Meanwhile this was all going on, the Child of Light: Kari was speaking to some sparkles in the air.

No you read that right, _sparkles in the air._

"Uh hi" Kari said "My name is Kari and you are?"

"What is she doing?" Gatomon ask when she saw her partner talking to the light.

"She's talking to the light" Izzy noted.

"That make me think she's losing it" Gatomon muttered.

The light sparkled some more and Kari's body started glowing in response, and before Izzy and Gatomon could intervene she held her crest to the light.

Suddenly an orb of light covered Kari, than Gatomon and Izzy, than the other digidestined and their Digimons (Reverting Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon to their in-training form) and the backslash cause Puppetmon to be blown away.

Xxx

**?  
**

A voice revealed some new information. One thing that it said is that Light and Darkness are 2 halves of the same coin and that the darkness is overcoming the light.

The light than creates 2 figurines out of data: A Greymon and a Parrotmon.

"Wait a minute is that Parrotmon?" Tai asked out loud.

Izzy nodded and opened his Laptop.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Parrotmon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Giant Bird**

**Izzy: I seen this Digimon before! Why of course! That's Parrotmon. He was the mysterious Digimon that appeared in Highton View approximately 4 years ago. **

"And wait a minute! Aren't we home?" Joe pointed out.

The others saw that surrounding the Greymon and the Parrotmon was the location of their home.

"**This is just a stimulation" **'Kari' revealed **"And what happened years ago with Parrotmon happened when there was a rip in the Dimensional ravine"**

"Okay" Tai started "Who are you and what are you dong to my sister?"

"I personally believe that somebody else is possessing Kari" Izzy admitted.

"**That is correct" **The voice admitted **"I am using the Child of Light in order to communicate with all of you"  
**

"Are you some sort of god?" Sora asked.

"**No, I am like a Digimon, created from data" **'Kari' admitted **"However I am unable to take a physical form hence why I am possessing Kari"  
**

"But out of all of us why Kari?" Tai question the voice.

"**Since she is the Child of Light, it's easier to posses her" **'Kari' carried on **"I wanted to talk to you at File island, but considering the circumstances I couldn't"  
**

Suddenly the digidestined and their Digimons found themselves floating in Mid-air with 'Kari' following.

They saw all of them, back when they were younger with a pillar of light on them.

In response to the digidestined questions the thing in Kari said **"The pillars are processing your information, and follow me if you wish to know why"**

'Kari' than went into a portal of light quickly followed by the others.

Xxx

**?**

This time they are now in a lab.

The light revealed why the Digidestined were chosen, because Tai helped the Agumon 4 years ago Digivolve and defeat Parrotmon.

It revealed that the pillars of light processed the Digidestined info in order to created their crest, digivices, and Digimon.

"HOLD IT!' Koromon shouted "You mean this is the place in where we were created?"

"**Yes it is, all of you were specially designed for your respective partners"**

"I guess that makes us soul-mates Joe" Gomamon joking mused.

The light than went on to reveal the secret behind the crest and digivolution, and when they were ask what they're crest were, Matt was a bit embarrassed to say the least.

The light than point a glass tank that had digieggs in them. The digidestineds partners before they were born.

Than the digidestined proceed to see the invasion of Piedmon and his army of Digimon. Than they got the shock of seeing a younger Gennai.

They saw Piedmon dodging his attack and inserting a black orb in him.

"**That was a data corrupter" **'Kari' reveals **"Digi lifeforms are immortal and the reason Gennai looks like an old man"  
**

"I just thought the years were just being harsh on him" Mimi muttered.

The digidestined saw Gennai escaping on one of the Digimon, being attacked by Guardromon causing him to drop Gatomon's egg, and finally the hatching of the eggs.

"**And this is the story of the Digidestined" **'Kari' announced **"And than its history"**

"There's one thing I don't get though" Izzy admitted "Why didn't the Dark Masters came when the crest were created?"

"**What do you mean?"  
**

"Well if I were them I would've come to this place earlier and destroy everything _before_ the crest and digivices were created"

Everybody could only stare at him in shock.

"Izzy" Joe slowly started "Please don't ever become a villain"

"I'm just wondering!"

"**The truth is…it took Machinedramon years to find the location of the factory, they were just too late"  
**

Izzy nodded in understanding than he raised his hand again "Than why didn't they took over the digital world than? Why wait till now?"

"**Because only Piedmon and Machinedramon were created, they wanted to gather all they're forces first" **"Kari" than rubbed her chin **"The origin of the Dark Masters might be a nice topic to discuss"**

The light in Kari glowed again and the chosen children found themselves in a void of darkness.

"**The Dark masters were created by an evil Digimon, one who is more powerful than the other Dark Masters combined"**

"That's a scary thought" muttered TK.

"**I do not know his name, but he created the Dark Masters out of 7 Cards"**

"Cards?"

"**The Dark Masters are modeled after the 7 Deadly Sin" **'Kari' admits.

"7 deadly sin?" Patamon asked.

"Sloth, Pride, Lust, Greed, Envy, Wrath, and Gluttony" Izzy automatically answered.

"But wait a minute didn't Etemon said he joined the Dark Masters?" Sora pointed out.

"**When Etemon was created he went rouge and lost his memory, he than went to the continent Server and you know the rest"  
**

"**That said, the 7 cards are what keeps the Dark Masters alive, if you want to defeat the 7 of them you must figure out the location of the cards which each Dark Masters is hiding"**

"And the sins of the Dark Masters are…?" Sora started.

"**I only know one, Puppetmon and he is Envy"**

"Why's that?"

"**You must figure that on your own" **"Kari" stated.**  
**

Tentomon eyes light up "Wait a minute! Are you that "Thing" Piximon was talking about that gives us the ability to fight the Dark Masters?"

'Kari' nodded **"The knowledge to defeat the Dark Masters is one thing I can give you, there is however another factor that I must tell you, something that Piximon and Gennai doesn't even know"**

Xxx

**?**

For the umpteenth time, Digidestined were transported. This time in an area of pure light.

"**Let me ask you a question" **'Kari' stated **"How did Courage and Friendship obtain the power of Mega?"**

"It was due to some prophecy, about the angels of Light and Hope" Tai answered.

"**Correct"** 'Kari' nodded **"But do you know where that Prophecy came from?"**

"Gennai uncovered it after Venomyotismon appeared" Matt answered.

"**That's not the only prophecy that was used for the digidestined" **"Kari' bluntly admitted.

This shocks them all to say the least.

"Hold it!" Joe shouted "You mean to tell me there are _more_ Prophecy's out there?"

"**Yes, 6 to be exact, all with the power to give your Digimon the ability to reach their final level"**

"But wait" Izzy interjected "Who created these prophecies anyway?"

"**You'll learn **_**after**_** you all obtain the power of Mega level"**

"Another question" Sora intervened "It took Gennai a while to uncover the prophecy that gave Agumon and Gabumon to Warp-Digivolve. How can we recover our prophecies soon?"

The being Kari smiled in response **"The Prophecies come when the Digital World or the Human World is in great danger, and I believed Myotismon qualified as great danger"**

"As would the digital is in now due to the Dark Masters" Palmon added.

"**Yes which is why the Prophecies activated" **'Kari' waved her hand and a map appeared of the Digital World as it is right now, or in other word Spiral Mountain.

Six of the seven sectors of Spiral Mountain had a crest glowing on them.

"**Each sector of Spiral Mountain, sans the forest sector, contain the different prophecy in order to give your Digimon the ability to reach the next level"**

"See that's great and all" Tentomon admitted "But considering how difficult it was deciphering the Prophecy in the whole Myotismon fiasco, how can we decipher the Prophecy when we receive one?"

"**Simple, when you find the Prophecy it will have a crest symbol on it, simply held out the respective crest and you shall be able to read it. And as for the Prophecy, do not worry; the creators of the Prophecy did not make it impossible in order to unlock your power"**

"Okay so we learned the reason we're in this place, how our digi supplies and Digimons were created, how to defeat the Dark Masters, and how to Digivolve our Digimons to Mega" Joe counted off "Is there anything else we're missing?"

"**One more thing" **'Kari' admitted **"I know this contradicts with what you were originally thought, but after you defeat Puppetmon, you must do something else"**

"And that would be…?" Gatomon trailed off.

"**Split up"**

"WHAT!"

"**If you truly want to defeat the Dark Masters you must split up into 2 teams of 4"**

"Yeah but why?" Tai spoke for everyone.

"**The Prophecies of your Crest are divided into 2 directions. East and West. It would take far too long if you collect the Prophecies powers altogether, so you should split into teams of 4"**

"But what about me and Matt?" Tai asked.

"**What do **_**you **_**think you must do?"**

Matt and Tai looked at each other, and despite fighting earlier they came to an understanding.

"We'll go with one team" the two said in unison.

Matt added "That way each team has at least one Mega Digimon in order to protect themselves from the Dark Masters while we're getting our prophecies"

"**Correct, but for now until Puppetmon is defeated, you stay together" **'Kari' than revealed one more thing **"The direction in where your Prophecies lie will be decided after you defeat Puppetmon"**

And with that statement 'Kari' waved her hand and the Digidestined found themselves back in the forest.

However, if you look closely, TK was transported a few second later for some reason.

When the Digidestined came back to the forest sector, Tai decides to talk to Matt.

"You have your answer Matt, the world is counting on us in order to save the world _and _we need to find the other prophecies, so let's put the past behind us"

Matt looked like he was in deep thought and he said his answer.

"Not now"

"What do you…?"

"I need to go to a place in the forest, please I need to go, and after I go there I'll come back"

"Matt can I come with you?" TK gingerly ask.

Matt can only smile and says "You really can't TK, only me and Tsunomon can go to that place"

"Matt" TK sadly murmured.

"C'mon Tsunomon" and Matt went into the forest follow by his Digimon.

"So what should we do now?" Mimi wondered out loud.

"We'll go to Puppetmon's house" Tai confidently exclaimed "It's the only thing we can do"

"But what about Puppetmon's card?" Izzy pointed out.

"It's probably in there, so TK you know the way right?"

TK nodded.

"So let's go!"

Xxx

**AAANNDDDD DONNEEE! I'm sorry if some scene copy canon, but the part where the digidestined and the being in Kari discuss the Dark Masters origin is where I started getting original. Than there was also the prophecies. One change is that Mimi and Joe didn't break off from the group. Also the whole Dark Masters origin and Prophecies thing will be elaborated on later. As well as the 7 deadly sin, try to figure out which Dark Master is which. After Puppetmon will be defeated the digidestined will be split into two teams. Please read and review to see.**


	4. Lake of Envy

**Here's the next chapter, one difference is that Joe and Mimi didn't break off from the group yet Matt still did. If some part copy canon, my apologies, after the Forest Arc we can move on to more original parts.**

**Xxx**

**Lake of Envy**

**Xxx**

**Puppetmon's house**

"Why am I in distraction duty?" Joe complained.

"Because you picked straws remember?" Tai reminded the Child of Reliability.

"Cheer up Joe" Gomamon assured his partner "We don't have to fight Puppetmon you know?"

"The fact that we have to lead him away makes me regret doing this" Joe muttered when they saw the Master of Forest going in his house.

"Okay you ready?" Tai asked.

"No"

"Too bad" and Tai and Agumon went in front of the house waving thier hand.

"Hey Puppetmon!" Tai shouted "Are you really waiting for the right time to attack, or are you just infested with termites?"

Puppetmon burst out of the house "HOW DARE YOU! I PUT ON TERMITE REPELLENT IN THE MORNING EACH DAY!"

And with that last statement Puppetmon took his hammer and shouted **"BULLET HAMMER!"**

Tai and Agumon quickly ran away from the bullets and into the forest, with Puppetmon closely following.

When Tai and Agumon hid into a bush, Puppetmon growled and muttered "Where are you, you little…"

"**VULCAN'S HAMMER!'**

Puppetmon was quickly hit by a shockwave arrow and push back.

Zudomon (with Joe sitting on him) stood there with his trademark hammer in his hand.

"Take that you termite-infested marionette!"

"Please ignore the human on the suicidal Digimon" Joe murmured.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE TERMITES! **BULLET HAMMER!" **And Puppetmon shot a variety of bullets that Zudomon blocked with his hammer.

"Run away!" Joe shouted, and Zudomon obeyed, disappearing into the forest.

"That does it!" Puppetmon exclaimed "I am personally killing that saw-headed turtle!"

Puppetmon ran into the forest, trying to find Zudomon and Joe.

After he left, the other digidestined came out of the bush they were hiding in and looked at clearing that Tai and Joe disappeared into.

"I hope Tai and Joe will be alright" TK said in concern.

"After how mad Zudomon and Tai made Puppetmon, I doubt it" Gatomon bluntly admitted.

"Who knew all you have to do is to mention termites and Puppetmon goes all Hulk" Izzy noted.

"Never mind that!" Sora exclaimed "Tai and Joe gave us the chance to search Puppetmon's house, so let's go"

Xxx

_Flashback_

"_WE HAVE TO DO WHAT!?" Shouted the Digidestined and Digimon when they heard Tai's plan._

_Tai rubbed his ear and muttered "You guy's don't have to be so loud"  
_

"_But to distract Puppetmon away from the house?" Joe wondered aloud "Are you suicidal?"_

"_No, I have Agumon with me" Tai replied pointing at his partner._

"_Yeah, but you can't defeat Puppetmon without finding his Sin Card" Sora pointed out._

"_I don't plan on defeating him; I plan on distracting him long enough to get away from the house"_

"_Than at least let one of us help" Kari pleaded._

_Tai sighed and searched his pocket to take out 3 straws._

"_Sora, Izzy, and Joe" Tai called out to them "Take one of the straws, whoever gets the shortest helps me out"_

_The three complied (Joe reluctantly) and measure up their straws._

"_WHY?!" Joe shouted as Tai dragged him away._

"_I guess that's a good reason why Joe can never have to Crest of Courage" Tentomon quipped as they went into hiding._

_Xxx_

However when the Digidestined try to get in the house they encountered two Digimons: A Deramon and a Floramon.

Tentomon on sight shouted **"SUPER SHOCKER!" **and he electrocuted both Digimons.

A charred Deramon angrily picked himself up and shouted "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DID THAT DE ARU!?"

"Sorry but aren't you working for Puppetmon?"

"That didn't give you the right to put 10 volts into my body De Aru!"

"Besides we don't work for Puppetmon" Floramon stated.

"Yeah, we're just his playmates De Aru" Deramon added "And we hate it, since if he finds us we are pretty much dead De Aru"

"I remember now" TK mused "Puppetmon doesn't have any friends, he just pretend he does with all his minions"

"Correct" Floramon stated "All the denizens of the Forest hate Puppetmon, and only obey him out of fear"

"That's so sad" Mimi muttered

"Being controlled by a Tyrant Puppet?' Sora suggested.

"Well yeah that, but also having not a single friend in the world" Mimi quietly said the last part.

"So you'll let us inside?" Kari asked with the two Digimons nodding.

"Sure just follow me De Aru" and he turned to the Chosen Children "Just try to be careful De Aru"

"Sure De Aru" the Digidestined replied.

Xxx

**Puppetmon's house**

The moment that Deramon opened the door they found themselves being assaulted with bullets from a box. They separated into two groups in the panic with Deramon, Kari, Gatomon, Sora, and Biyomon going into one door while Floramon, TK, Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, and Palmon going in the other.

Deramon's group quickly catch there breathe with Biyomon asking "What was that?"

"A Jack-in-the-box with an attitude De Aru"

"That wasn't a trap was it?" Sora asks raising an eyebrow.

"NO! That's Puppetmon level De Aru"

Floramon's group were also catching there breathe as they found a toy firetruck.

"Oh a fire truck!" Patamon exclaimed as went to pick up the fire truck.

"NO!" Shouted Floramon, but Patamon already touch the beeping firetruck.

The flower Digimon quickly took the fire truck and chuck out the windows. Those inside heard it explodes.

Floramon glared at Patamon who quickly murmured an apology.

Xxx

**Forest Clearing**

"GODDAMNIT!" Puppetmon shouted when he found that he lost Joe and Tai.

**BOOM**

"Hmm?" He muttered when he saw the explosion "Wonder where that came from? You know it's funny since that area is near…my…hous…"

The wooden gears in Puppetmon's head started turning.

"OH YOU MOTHER_!"

Xxx

**Forest's Sector (Another Area)**

Tai, Joe, Agumon, and Gomamon were catching there breathe when they heard Puppetmon's colorful expletive.

"He's mad" Joe whimpered.

"He's going to the house for sure now!" Agumon mused.

"I hope the others found the card" Tai said gritting his teeth.

"HEY GUYS!" Gomamon shouted pointing to at the lake near the sector.

"What?"

"I found Matt!"

"Huh?"

The Child of Courage, Reliability, and their Digimons found that Gomamon's word were true.

It was Matt and he was looking over at a lake.

"Hey Matt!" Tai shouted waving his hand.

The Child of Friendship turned to his leader and smiled "I said wait!"

"I know! We found you by accident" and Tai and Joe ran up to Matt.

"Why are you here anyway?" Joe quizzed Matt.

Matt held up his hand saying "Wait for it…"

Something jumped out of the lake, and they saw it was Matt's partner Weregarurumon.

"Did you find it Weregarurumon?"

"Yes I did" and the Digimon held up a green card with Puppetmon's face on it.

Joe's eyes brightened and he asked "Wait is that…?"

"Yes this is the card than thing in Kari was talking about"

"How do you know it would be here Matt?" Tai asked.

Matt merely smiled and held up his blue digivice.

"I'll tell you on the way there"

**Mega Digivolution**

**Weregarurumon Mega-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON.**

Matt jumped onto his partner's back and turned to the others "Need a lift?"

"Sure" and Joe and Gomamon quickly followed,

"Don't worry I got my own ride"

**Warp Digivolution**

**Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON.**

"Alright let's go!"

Xxx

**Puppetmon's house**

Tentomon gulped after hearing Puppetmon's loud curse "If Puppetmon had a mother, she would stuff his face with soap"

"Unfortunately, Puppetmon doesn't have a mommy" Floramon revealed

"What can we do, both Tai and Matt aren't here, so we really can't expect them to fight off Puppetmon" Izzy pointed out.

"And I think I caught 'too much of a scaredy cat to fight' disease" Tentomon added.

"Well we can always use this cannon" And Floramon pointed to a giant cannon.

"Well what do you know" TK muttered raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe we miss that!" Palmon exclaimed .

"So does anyone know how to man that thing?" Patamon question.

Floramon sighed and raised her hand.

"Please" Mimi pleaded.

"Fine, but you don't see anything" and Floramon went to man the cannon, and while she was doing that, Deramon and his team met up with them again.

"So you're using the cannon to distract Puppetmon De Aru?"

"Unfortunately yeah"

"Well let me help"

"HEY DIGIDESTINED! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Oh De Aru he's here!"

"QUICK!" And Floramon and Deramon pointed the cannon out the window.

"Fire in the hole!" Floramon exclaimed as they fired various cannonballs out of the cannon.

"NOW YOU'RE USING MY TOYS!? THAT'S IT! ONCE I GET THERE I'LL…WAIT! DERAMON AND FLORAMON? OH YOU TWO ARE NOW OFF MY FRIENDS LIST!"

"If he screams any more he'll eventually lose his voice" Sora mused.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Biyomon asks.

"Touché"

"Oh god we are so dead!" Floramon whimpered.

"OK there is only one thing we can do" Izzy mused "We have to confront Puppetmon himself!"

"Just long enough until Tai and Joe get here" Sora added.

"Alright Mimi?" Palmon ask her partner.

"But what if you get hurt?"

"But isn't that a bit of a guaranteed" Patamon wondered aloud.

"SHUSH! You're not helping"

The conversation was interrupted when Puppetmon's bullets broke into the house.

The Digidestined exited the house "Alright Puppetmon let's fight!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Let's play a game? How about Follow the Leader?" and Puppetmon ran off with the Digidestined following.

When they reached bit further from the house the ground suddenly started erupting with some sort of vegetable Digimons.

"HAH! I can't believe you fell for that!" Puppetmon laugh aloud.

"That was pretty dumb of us" Tentomon agreed.

"What are these things anyway?" Sora ask mainly to Izzy

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Redvegiemon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Plant**

**Izzy: Redvegiemon have volatile tempers! That's why they're always red in the face. Not the nicest Digimon in existence.**

"Hey Tommy!" Puppetmon exclaimed "Look like I have friends after all and they hate all of you!"

"Oh for the love of…" Sora held out her digivice with the other quickly following

**Digivolution Activate **

**Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON**

**Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON**

**Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON**

**Patamon Digivolve to….ANGEMON**

Pretty soon it became an all-out brawl, but it doesn't take someone like Izzy to see that the Digidestined were winning.

"Man you guys are pathetic" Puppetmon muttered after some of the Redvegiemon were incinerated by **HANDS OF FATE** and **ELECTRO SHOCKER.**

"Ah well look like I have to do things my own way **PUPPET STRINGS**!"

Out of Puppetmon's hand came voodoo strings that quickly went on the 5 Digimons.

"REDVEGIEMON ATTACK!"

"**HAZARD BREATHE!" **the Redvegiemon released poisonous gas that quickly pained the Digimon.

"Oh god I wish my nose wasn't so sensitive" Gatomon lamented.

"How can I smell? I don't have a nose!" Togemon wondered.

"Oh god why don't we help put them out of there misery" Izzy exclaimed while holding his nose with his right hand, and holding out his glowing crest with the other.

**Ultimate Digivolution**

**Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON**

**Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON**

**Togemon Digivolve to…LILYMON**

**Gatomon Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON**

**Angemon Digivolve to…Wait! I can't go Ultimate yet.**

Everybody fell over at the last line with TK sighing.

"I really need to learn how to activate this thing"

Though after Angemon's outburst, the Ultimate Digimon made quick work of the remaining Redvegiemon.

"Well that went badly" Puppetmon whimpered.

"Oh yeah" Megakabuterimon agreed "And it's going to be much worse **HORN BUSTER!"**

The electrical burst hit Puppetmon dead-on causing him to lose his hammer.

Said hammer ended up in Garudamon's talon, which she did not hesitate to break.

Angemon, Angewomon, Garudamon, Lilymon, and Megakabuterimon surrounded Puppetmon arms cross, with a determined glare.

"How can this be…" Puppetmon was at a lost on how things could go so wrong, he remembered his last conversation with Cherrymon about not underestimating the Digidestined.

"I can still win" Puppetmon told himself with his eyes glowing.

A rumbling sound was heard and Puppetmon's house turned into some sort of giant Automaton.

"HAH! Let's see how you like that!" and Puppetmon ran away from his rampaging house.

"Wow you have to admire the amount of tricks he has up his sleeves" Kari admitted.

Before the Digimon could fight the house they heard two voices.

"**TERRA FORCE"**

"**VULCAN'S HAMMER"**

A shockwave and a fire orb hit the house straight on causing it to fell to the ground.

"Hey are we late for the party?" Zudomon asked with Wargreymon.

"A bit" Angewomon admitted "But the star of this part is still getting away"

"Don't worry someone else had that cover" Tai said with a smirk.

Xxx

**Forest Clearing **

"Oh dear god that was close" Puppetmon mumbled "Good things they don't have my card or else I'm dead"

"Please take me with you" pleaded his remaining Redvegiemon minion.

His response? A cross to the face.

"As if I need a load on my back!" Puppetmon exclaimed after killing Redvegiemon.

"It wouldn't matter either way" Metalgarurumon stated when he appeared in front of Puppetmon.

"WHOH! I can still fight you know! Beside you can't beat me!"

"Yes I can" Metalgarurumon retorted "You know why?"

"Because I have this!" Matt added walking up, holding the Card of Envy.

"Where did you get that?!"

"In the lake of course, that's where you hid it" Matt smirked "And I think I finally got it figure out"

"W-what?"

"Why you are Envy. It's because you are jealous of both Humans and other Digimon"

"Why would I be…?"

"You're jealous of the fact that normal Digimon and humans can have friends, jealous that they have people who care about them, jealous that you can never have someone in your life"

Puppetmon was shocked, he quickly gains face and shouted "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU HAVE MY CARD OR NOT! I CAN STILL BEAT YOU!"

He took his cross and ran up screaming.

"**METAL WOLF CLAW"  
**

"AAAAHHHH!"

Puppetmon's cross disintegrated while Puppetmon himself was frozen in ice.

Puppetmon's last thought was this _"Friends? That was what I wanted Cherrymon. The thing that you said that these kids have that I don't"_

The ice shattered and Puppetmon was no more. Same goes for the card in Matt's hand that shattered as well.

"So was the thing you needed to look for was Puppetmon's card?" Sora asked getting a nod in reply.

"Where was it anyway?" Mimi quizzed the Child of Friendship.

"In the Lake in the forest sector"

"How did you…?"

"That's between me and Tai"

Joe coughed.

"Oh and Joe too"

"That explains it" Izzy mused.

"Explain what?"

"Why things started turning in our favor much better, after Matt found the Card of Envy, Puppetmon lost both his luck and strength"

"So if we find the other cards, defeating the other Dark Master will be much easier!" Kari exclaimed.

As the Digidestined took time to process this, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, and Kari's crest started to glow.

"Wait didn't the light say that by the time Puppetmon is defeated…?" Joe trailed off.

"Light?" Kari quietly asks.

Six arrows than appeared in the sky, all a different color and pointing different direction.

The purple, red, and pink arrows were pointing east.

The green, gray, and yellow were pointing west.

"What could those lights mean?" Mimi spoke for everyone.

"Judging by my calculation, each arrow correspond to our crest color" Izzy mused "Since the Crest of Knowledge is purple, I have to go east"

The Digidestined immediately were able to figure out who has to go where, and the teams were

West: Mimi, Joe, TK, and Matt (The main reason is that Matt wants to go with TK and also because he's one of the two who's Digimon can go Mega)

East: Izzy, Sora, Kari, and Tai (Matt already decided to go with TK, and also Tai thought it was best to go with his sister)

"So what exactly happens after a dark master dies?" Megakabuterimon wondered aloud.

He immediately got his answer.

The forest started rumbling and the Chosen Children and Digimon saw that some of the clearings, trees, and areas were just disintegrating.

"Quick everyone get on your Digimon!" Tai commanded while climbing onto Wargreymon.

Zudomon reverted to Bukamon with him and Joe accompanying Matt on Metalgarurumon.

As the Digimon fly into the sky, they saw the Forest Sector of Spiral Mountain disintegrating.

"So what do we do now?" Kari wondered aloud.

"We do what we were planning to do" Tai answered "We follow the arrows"

He turned to Matt and the others and said "Once you collected all your prophecies we have to meet again, no matter what!"

Matt gave a thumb up in response as he, Joe, Mimi, Lilymon, TK, Angemon, Bukamon, and Metalgarurumon fly west.

Tai saw the remaining members and nodded as he, Wargreymon, Sora, Garudamon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Kari, and Angewomon fly east.

Xxx

**Dark Master's hideout**

"Well look like my hunch was right on" Metalseadramon noted.

"What hunch?"

"The hunch that Puppetmon will be defeated"

Piedmon put on a serious face and said "This is no laughing matter, those Digi-Brats found out about the Sin cards"

Machinedramon beeped "Puppetmon was foolish, he showed the Child of Friendship the location of his card we won't make that type of mistake"

"Good, but be on your guard"

"Also the Digidestined split into two teams" Eaglemon added "That means two of us will have to go at a time"

"Well let's see where the Digidestined are heading shall we?" and Lilithmon waved her hand seeing where each digidestined team was heading.

Xxx

**Tai's team**

"Tai, a question" Sora asked.

"Yes?"

"How did Matt know where the Card of Envy was?"

Tai merely smiled in response and shook his head reminiscing about the conversation he, Matt, and Joe had on the way to Puppetmon's house.

Xxx

_Flashback_

"_You mean this was the place that you arrived when you were lost?" Joe repeated._

"_Yeah it was, there I met this Digimon called Cherrymon who tried to goad me into fighting Tai"_

"_Well it work" Tai added_

_Matt sighed "He told me to look in the lake; he said the person I see is the person holding me back"_

"_And you saw me?"_

"_Yeah I did, but after learning about the Sin Cards I realized something"_

"_What?" Joe asked._

"_I didn't see who held me back…I saw who I envied"_

"_You envy me?" Tai asked incredulously._

"_I envy plenty things about you Tai" Matt replied smiling "You're a natural born leader, you have plenty of courage, and you're also a good big brother"_

"_But you're those things as well!"  
_

"_Yeah, but my mind doubt these things, in any case that's how I knew where Puppetmon's card was and guys please don't mention this to the others."_

_And with that Matt shut up not speaking for the entire ride, Tai comprehending what he just heard, and Joe and the Digimon feeling very left out._

_Xxx_

**Tai's Team.**

"Hey I think I see something!" Angewomon exclaimed.

"Is that Tokyo?" Kari wondered.

"Looks like Paris if you ask me" Sora admitted

"Nah it looks like New York City" Tai added.

"Actually I think it's D) All of the above and than some" Izzy answered as they arrived at the mash up of different cities.

Xxx

**Matt's Team**

"Back at this place again" Joe muttered.

"Feels very nostalgic" TK added.

"Oh I hope I don't sweat so badly" Mimi pleaded.

"Well guys" Matt mused "Look like we're back at Server"

Xxx

**Spiral Mountain (Overall)**

One can see on the Server Sector a tear like shape and on the City Sector a glasses like shape.

Xxx

**Wow I'm writing fast aren't I? Well now we are done with the Puppetmon Arc. Sorry if it seemed a bit rush, but I wanted to move on to the next part. Oh and the end about the shape represent which crest is going to get the power of Mega. Here's a note the Server arc and the City arc are happening simultaneously HOWEVER one arc will finish first and the other I'll finish later so sorry. The Digidestined are divided into two teams and they are.**

**West team:**

**Joe**

**Matt**

**Mimi**

**TK**

**East Team:**

**Izzy**

**Tai**

**Sora**

**Kari**

**And I guess it would be easy figuring out which Dark Masters is going to be the main antagonist. And the Digidestined are going to have to figure out there Sin cards. So please Read And Review. **


	5. The Dark City

**Here's the latest chapter as Tai, Izzy, Sora, and Kari are now in Digi-City. As you can guess, the main antagonist is Machinedramon, and you'll immediately see who's unlocking the power of Mega. And please do forgive me if the Prophecies don't sound all that good, because I'm a blunt person, not an enigmatic one. Oh and Kari won't get a cold this arc.**

**Xxx**

**The Dark City**

**Xxx**

"Whoa" Kari exclaimed when she saw the city.

Whoa was right, imagine every famous City in the world. N.Y.C., Paris, Tokyo, etc. And you get the Digi-City.

"I don't know something feels wrong though" Biyomon muttered.

"Probably the fact that nobodies here" Izzy pointing at the streets below.

The East Digidestined team was located on one of the skyscrapers of the city and looking down it was eerily empty.

"When you think of cities, they're much louder" Tai noted.

"Hang on" Izzy took out his laptop "I think I better contact Gennai", but before Izzy could turn it on, his crest started glowing.

"Izzy your crest!" Tentomon exclaimed when Izzy got covered in a purple light.

"Prodigious" the Child of Knowledge muttered when he saw the light shedding from him and going to a tower that resembles the Empire State Building.

"What just happened?" Agumon asked, completely confused.

"I think Tentomon is going how to learn to Warp-Digivolve" Gatomon answered.

"Well one things for sure, why don't we check the tower out" Tai suggested.

"Hold on a minute Tai" Izzy interjected "Didn't Piximon say there is no safe haven? Are you sure there won't be any Dark Masters minion interrupting us?"

"Actually there is a pretty good chance there will be" Tai admitted "But I'm sure it's nothing our Digimon can't handle"

As the team fly off on Birdramon and Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon can't help but wonder _"Wonder what my mega form will be like?"_

Likewise Izzy was wondering _"What sort of Prophecy must I unlock?"_

Xxx

**Machinedramon's factory**

Machinedramon was eating some sort of metal, while watching the Digidestined on a TV.

"So that tower is the Digidestined next location" mused Machinedramon "Hagurumon"

"Yes master"

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Hagurumon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Machine**

**Machinedramon: I have plenty of Hagurumon at my disposal. They're pretty much useless in combat, yet they have there uses in area of communication, organization, and sacrifice**

"Send Megadramon and his brother to the tower in the middle of the Digi-City"

"Yes my master"

When the gear Digimon went away, Machinedramon pressed a button on his special chair.

Xxx

**Digi-City Middle**

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kabuterimon screamed when he tried to land on the rooftop of the tower.

The reason? Electrocution.

Sure Kabuterimon was an electric Digimon though it did not stop other electric attack from hurting.

The giant insect reverted back to Tentomon and fell to the floor.

Birdramon grabbed the insect Digimon before he fell, and dropped him on the ground.

"Well that eliminates the easy way" Tai mused.

"Hard way it is" Sora muttered.

Kari than tried to open the door, only to find that it was stuck.

"Well we can't enter in here either" Kari noted sadly.

"What can we do to get in?" was the main question that the Digidestined were thinking.

They did not have a lot of time to think, because two voices were heard.

"**DARK SIDE ATTACK"  
**

"**GENOCIDE GEAR"**

The towers next to the Digidestined exploded after being contacted with multiple missiles and gears.

"Oh god there's only two Digimon I know who have those attacks!" Agumon exclaimed when he saw the attacking Digimon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Megadramon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Dark Dragon**

**Agumon: MEGADRAMON! He's an ultimate level Digimon who can level a city in minutes. He can attack from both the ground and from the sky.**

**Name: Gigadramon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Android**

**Tentomon: And that's his brother Gigadramon! He's the stronger one and believe me if we were shot by his missiles we wouldn't be talking!**

**Warp Digivolution**

**Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON.**

**Ultimate Digivolution**

**Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON.**

**Gatomon Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON.**

Tentomon tried to Digivolve as well, but due to his electrocution earlier he couldn't.

"Well look like I'm on cheerleading duty" Tentomon muttered as he and the Chosen Children went into hiding while seeing there Digimon fight the Two Twin Digimon.

Currently, Angewomon and Garudamon were double teaming Megadramon while Wargreymon was sparring with Gigadramon.

Angewomon attacked with a **CELESTIAL ARROW **attack, which Megadramon quickly dodged and retaliate with **DARK SIDE ATTACK **though only one managed to hit the dodging Angewomon.

While Megadramon missiles were cooling, Garudamon attacked with **WING BLADE **and the fire bird managed to push back the rampaging dragon.

Gigadramon an ultimate Digimon, was surprisingly having a good fight against the Mega level WarGreymon. Whenever the Digimon of Courage attacked with a **TERRA FORCE** Gigadramon always retaliated with **DARKNESS GEAR**.

Pretty soon both sides begin to tire. However neither shows sign of relenting.

"While they're busy with the Digimon I'll see if I can get into the building" and Izzy decided to check out the front of the door.

True to Kari's word it was hard to open the door and amazingly enough, when a missile from Megadramon hit the building, it didn't even crack.

"Well that pretty much confirms this building isn't normal" Sora mused as Izzy decides to look at the side of the tower.

"Prodigious, a security scanner!" Izzy exclaimed when he saw a card scanner next to the door.

"Looks like we are going to have to find the key card for this door"

"Fantastic" Tai mumbled "Let's add another card to find to our list"

However Izzy crest started acting up next to the scanner. Without hesitation he inserted his crest into the scanner which beeped green, signifying that they can get in.

Tai called out to the Digimon and called out "GUYS! DISTRACT THEM LONG ENOUGH SO YOU CAN GET INTO THE TOWER!"

"RIGHT!" And Angewomon, Garudamon, and Wargreymon let out a **CELESTIAL ARROW, WING BLADE, **and **TERRA FORCE **that managed to put the Digimon brothers back.

The three Digimon reverted back to Salamon, Yokomon, and Koromon who quickly follow their partners into tower.

Izzy and Tai locked the door and the moment Megadramon and Gigadramon tried to punch it, they both got an electrical shock.

"Phew!" Tai said in relief "look like we managed to trap those two morons out!"

"Yeah, but we're also locked in" Salamon pointed out.

"True" Kari admitted "But we have to get to the top anyway and those two can't get in without getting a nasty shock!"

Which is why Tentomon and Koromon were making funny faces at the two mad Digimon who whenever they see the face they always tried to get in, forgetting they'll get electrocuted.

"Those two aren't the brightest bulb in the world are they?" Tentomon wondered aloud.

"Heh! That'll never get old" Koromon chuckled after Gigadramon and Megadramon electrocuted themselves again.

"Nonetheless which Dark Master is in charge here?" Sora asked.

"Considering the 6 remaining members and the fact that Gigadramon and Megadramon are android Digimon, I'd say Machinedramon" Izzy mused aloud.

"Never mind which Dark Master, lets get into the elevator first!" and Tai and the others entered the elevator.

Xxx

**Elevator**

"Izzy" Tai commanded the Child of Knowledge "Do you think you're crest tells us where we need to go?"

Izzy shook his head

Tai sighed and said "Well why don't we go to the top?" and he pressed the button, the elevator went up at a steady pace.

"Tai, I did some research about Wargreymon" Izzy told his leader after a few minutes.

"And the results are…?"

"Wargreymon's gauntlets are called Dramon Killers. With them deleting any Digimon with the prefix "dra" will be child's play"

"But it didn't work against Gigadramon" Koromon retorted.

"That's because you were using special moves" Izzy pointed out "It has to be close combat for it to work"

"Alright!" Koromon exclaimed "Next time I see those two big guys I'll slice them like an onion!"

"**THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME DIGIMON OF COURAGE" **

"YAAHH!" Koromon (and the others) cried out in fear. They saw it came from the Elevator's PA system.

"Ma-Machinedramon?" Tentomon guessed in fear.

"**CORRECT"**

"What do you want Machinedramon?" Tai shouted at the PA.

"**YOUR DEATH OF COURSE. AND I HAVE AN EASY WAY OF MAKING YOU DIE!"**

"How?" Tai asked.

"**SIMPLE. I PRESS THIS BUTTON AND THE ELEVATOR WIRES SNAP"**

The Digidestined immediately paled at the thought, and before they can say anything, the lights in the elevator went out and the Elevator dropped down with the screaming Digidestined/Digimon.

"**FAREWELL"  
**

Xxx

**?**

Sora believed she was hearing things…but that's ridiculous you can't hear things when you're dead.

Yet she can still hear the voices having the conversations.

"What kind of Digimon are these?"

"Tentomon, Koromon, Salamon, and Yokomon"

"I'm talking about these weird tall Digimon"

"Oh they're…holy Baihumon! These are humans!"

"HUMANS?! But humans don't live in the digital world"

"No, but I think these kids are the digidestined"

"No way! We have to show Master Andromon!"

And the last sentence was when Sora blacked out.

Xxx

**?**

Tai woke with a start, and saw he was in a bed. He also Izzy, Koromon, Tentomon, Sora, Yokomon, Salamon, and Kari.

Tai can't help but feel a pang of guilt. It was his idea to use the elevator and that's why they're in a hospital bed.

Wait? A hospital bed?

Some Digimon came into the room. Tai recognized it as an Elecmon, and when it saw Tai its eye brightened.

"GREAT! You're awake!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh have you forgotten about me already?"

"Wait a minute…You're that Elecmon?! From primary village?"

"Yup"

"Why are you here?"

Elecmon than adopted a sad face and sobbed "After the Dark Masters destroy everything and created Spiral Mountain, they also destroyed Primary Village in the process"

"But what about the Baby Digimon!?"

Elecmon adopted a bittersweet smile "All my babies are alright, just that no more new ones will be born"

Tai sighed in relief, than he asked the obvious question "What is this place anyway?"

"This is the hidden basement of the Digi-City" Elecmon smiled "After we found you in the elevators knocked out, we immediately decide to take you in"

"So who's in charge around here?"

"Andromon of course" as Tai took this in; slowly the others begin to wake up.

After they woke up, they had a repeating of exposition about Elecmon, Primary Village, and Andromon.

"I'm still trying to comprehend on how we were able to survive" Izzy muttered.

"The Elevator is connected to a computer here; you weren't the only person whose elevator got caught by Machinedramon"

"Can we speak with Andromon?" Sora asked,

"Who is Andromon?" Kari wondered.

After a quick exposition on Andromon, Elecmon nodded and says "Andromon himself said that you can visit him the moment you feel better"

"Alright, let's go!" Tai said with a smile.

Xxx

**?**

After exiting the hospital wing, they saw the refuge that take place underground. There were plenty of Digimon of the every level sans Ultimate and Mega.

There was also a system of computers, manned by some Guadromon and Hagurumon who were searching the data base of Digi-City.

Elecmon explained that after Machinedramon took over Digi-City, the Digimon that lived there went into hiding. Though there was no good place to hide until Andromon came along. He set up the underground refuge, hidden from Machinedramon's eye though he was aware of the refuge existence, he didn't know where to find the refuge though he keeps trying.

Which is what the Guardromon do. They set up codes so that Machinedramon can't find the shelter.

"…And that's just about it" Elecmon finished when he went in front of a door.

"Wow!" Kari breath out.

"So what do you plan to do anyway?" Tai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be in hiding forever!"

"We know, which is why Andromon said to wait until the digidestined arrive, and look you arrived!" Elecmon than rubbed his chin "By the way where's TK and Patamon?"

The Digidestined quickly explained about how they separated and Elecmon looked down.

"Darn and I wanted to see them again" Elecmon than brightened up "Well why don't we remeet Andromon again?"

Andromon appeared in the room sitting in a chair, plugged into a machine and seemingly sleeping.

"What happened to him?" Tentomon exclaimed at seeing Andromon in this state.

"He fought Machinedramon" Elecmon revealed gravely.

"WHAT!" Yokomon shouted "How did he survive?!"

"He was buried in a pile of rubble, he didn't go through unharmed, but he managed to survive"

"Why's he plugged in?"

"He needs to recharge his energy every day if he wants to live, electric Digimon like me charge up his generator so he can survive"

"Why did he fight Machinedramon in the first place?" Salamon asked

"He needed to distract Machinedramon so that others can run away" Elecmon sighed "He's the strongest Digimon we have, but he's only strong enough in that he keeps Machinedramon at bay"

"No" Andromon interjected "I'm nowhere near as strong as Machinedramon"

"AAH!" Elecmon shrieked "Andromon when did you wake up?"

"The moment the digidestined came in" Andromon said with a smile "Greetings again Digidestined, I see you acquire your 8th member"

"Hi nice to meet you" Kari cheerfully introduced herself and Salamon "Sorry about your injuries"

Andromon breathe out "It is alright, but I know the reason you are here"

"What?"

"Well not you Child of Light" he turned to Izzy "You Child of Knowledge"

Andromon got up and moved his chair. Behind it was an inscription with the Crest of Knowledge on it.

"Is that…?" Tentomon started, but he eventually got his answer.

Izzy's crest and the inscription started glowing, and out of the inscription came a beam of light that hit Izzy.

"IZZY! Are you alright?" Tai asked in concern.

Izzy eyes became blank and in a voice that barely sounded like his own he chanted:

_When the Machine King of Gluttony takes over the city_

_And when his slaves sing a little ditty_

_Courage, Love, Light, and Knowledge must break into the factory of fear_

_And awaken the power of the true Machine King by near_

_Only with his lightning bolt of peace_

_Will the true power off Knowledge be released_

Xxx

**Yup that's it. I hope you like that prophecy at the end, but I'd try to make it make sense in the next chapter. So please Read And Review.**


	6. War Preparations

**Well here's the next chapter and PLEASE review. Not much to say here.**

**Xxx**

**War Preparation**

**Xxx**

"Uh" Izzy muttered.

"He's waking up!" cried a voice, it sounded like Tentomon.

Izzy got up and shook his head, he saw that he was still in Andromon's room, and saw the other digidestined and Andromon with a concerned face.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"You went all zombie on us" Tai revealed.

"Meaning…" Sora started "That you were put in some sort of trance and recited a prophecy"

"What was the prophecy?"

Andromon raised his hand "I put it into my memory banks, allow me to recite it"

Andromon than recited the prophecy that Izzy chanted.

_When the Machine King of Gluttony takes over the city_

_And when his slaves sing a little ditty_

_Courage, Love, Light, and Knowledge must break into the factory of fear_

_And awaken the power of the true Machine King by near_

_Only with his lightning bolt of peace_

_Will the true power off Knowledge be released._

"Wow" Salamon muttered "Are all prophecies supposed to be this…mysterious?"

"Well yeah" Sora answered "That what makes them prophecies"

"So what does it mean?" Tai wondered.

"Why don't we break it by line" Izzy suggested with the others muttering assent.

"Andromon, first line please"

_When the Machine King of Gluttony takes over the city_

"The "Machine King" has got to be Machinedramon" Kari stated.

"Isn't Gluttony one of the seven deadly sins?" Koromon asked.

"Yes" Tai answered "I guess a simple version would be someone who enjoys eating beyond their limit"

"You mean like you do?"

"I don't do it that much!"

"Well that answer one question" Sora stated "What sin card Machinedramon is"

"And he is currently dictating the city" Tentmon added.

"Alright, next line"

_And when his slaves sing a little ditty_

"What's a ditty?" Yokomon quizzed.

"Isn't that from Donkey Kong?" Kari wondered.

"I think it means Ditty as a short, simple, song" Sora answered.

_Courage, Love, Light, and Knowledge must break into the factory of fear_

"This one's easy!" Koromon exclaimed "All of us just have to break in a factory"

"Of fear" Tentomon reminded him "And a factory of fear does not sound like it has a healthy tourist industry"

_And awaken the power of the true Machine King by near_

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed "That means there must be another machine king!"

"Yeah but who is he?" Kari asked.

"Apparently he's near" Tai stated.

"How near?" Koromon asked "In the refuge near? In the city near?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Tai assured.

_Only with his lightning bolt of peace_

"Lightning and peace really don't go in the same sentence" Sora muttered.

Izzy nodded "Indeed, sounds like an oxymoron"

"An ox that's a moron?" Salamon questioned.

"Nevermind"

_Will the true power of Knowledge be released._

"That true power, being the ability to go Mega I take it?" Tentomon quizzed.

"Considering the prophecy of Light and Hope, that would be the most likely conclusion" Izzy agreed.

"So what should we do now?" Kari asked.

Tai smirked and replied "Isn't it obvious? We go into the factory, and unlock the power of the Machine king!"

"Tai, we don't even know who the machine king is" Izzy pointed out.

"We don't even know how to navigate the city!" Kari added.

"I can't help you with the first part" Andromon replied "But I can help you with the second part"

"Really?"

"Of course! We used to live here you know" Andromon walked out of the room, with the others following.

Xxx

**Refuge meeting room**

"Greeting digidestined" Centarumon, a centurion Digimon, said "We meet again"

"Oh it's Centarumon" Tai noted he turned to the other "And Monzemon too!"

"Hi!" Monzaemon cheerfully greeted.

"Nice to see you again!" Centarumon added.

"What are you doing here?"

"After the Digital World was morphed into Spiral Mountain, we ran away and took refuge here" Centarumon explained "We were currently waiting for the day that you will return to the Digital World"

"Well we're here now aren't we?" Sora exclaimed.

"I thought there are supposed to be eight of you" Monzaemon stated, shaking his head

"Indeed" Centarumon agreed "Where are your other members?"

The digidestined explain on why the digidestineds are currently separated with some of the Digimon nodding in understanding.

"I can't blame you" Elecmon agreed "If you want to fight the Dark Masters, I'll get stronger too"

"So do any of you know how to navigate the city?" Izzy asked.

"Sure" a Guardromon answered "Where do you wish to go?"

"Machindramon's factory"

This took everybody by surprise.

"WHAT!" Elecmon shouted "Are you crazy!?"

"You do not want to go there" Monzaemon whimpered "It's dark, scary, and just plain messy"

"But we need to go there in order to find a way to defeat Machinedramon!" Tai argued.

"How?"

The Chosen Children explained about the sin cards to the refugee.

"So Machinedramon was made from a sin" Centarumon noted "That's not all that shocking"

"Do you know any places where Machinedramon could hide something like?" Kari asked.

"Your best bet would be Machinedramon's factory" Elecmon stated "That's where our ever loveable rule keeps his big guns"

"But it won't be easy" Andromon stated "That factory is the most heavily guarded place in the city!"

"What's made there anyway?" Tai asked.

"Chrome Digazoid"

"Pardon?"

"It's the hardest metal in the digital world" a Hagurumon answered "Only other Chrome Digazoid can break it"

"The Factory is covered with a layer of it" Guardromon added "Unless you have a weapon made up of the special steel, you can't break in"

"That's right" Monzaemon stated "The only other way is to ring the doorbell"

"And I don't think we can disguise ourselves as the girl scouts selling cookie" Kari muttered.

Izzy quickly checked his laptop, and his eyes brightened.

"Tai, do you think Koromon can digivolve all the way to Wargreymon?"

"Sure" Koromon answered "Just give me something to eat and I can go Mega on you!"

"That's good, because Wargreymon not only has Dramon killers; his armor is made up of Chrome Digazoid!"

"That's great!" Tai exclaimed "All we have to do is let Waregreymon break into the factory and we're golden"

"It cannot be that easy" Andromon gravely interjected "Machincedramon is not one to be underestimated, out of all the Dark Masters, he is the intellectual!"

"Are you aware of any particular places in where we can break in?" Izzy quizzed.

Andromon rubbed his chin, and his eyes light up "I do not know of any place, yet I do know of someone who does"

"Who?"

_And when his slaves sing a little ditty_

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know who the slaves are?"

"Should we?"

"No you really don't, however the slaves are some of the captured Digimon from File Island"

"So we have to save them!" Sora added.

Centarumon nodded and said "The Digimon who were slaves had explore the factory various time, they can pinpoint the best location in where to infiltrate the factory"

"So where are they?" Yokomon asked.

"The slaves always pass by this street every day" and Andromon created a map of Digi-City. He pointed at the road and says "The mon in charge of keeping the slaves put is Warumonzaemon"

**Digimon Analyzer **

**Name: Warumonzaemon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Puppet**

**Monzaemon: My evil twin. He was always a bitter one when we were kids, but now he's just plain evil! He mainly attacks with that claw of his, so be careful!**

"You know I was wondering something" Kari mused "How can Digimon have siblings?"

"It's a bit complicated" Elecmon admitted "Usually it means that Digimon are created from the same piece of data"

"We don't have parents" Monzaemon admitted "We just consider any Digimon with similar appearances to be siblings"

"And not just that" Centarumon interjected "If a Digimon have similar digivolutions, and if they're close than they could be considered siblings"

"But not every Digimon of the same species are siblings" Guardromon added "So yeah, the concept is a bit complicated"

Tai rubbed his head "I'm having a hard time processing all this"

"It's just as confusing as Kingdom Hearts" Izzy added.

"That aside" Andromon started "If you want the safest place to enter Machinedramon's factory, you must free the slaves."

"Alright" Tai agreed "But what should we do once we enter the factory?"

"There is only one answer" Andromon replied "You must shut it down!"

"You must go into the core of the factory, and you must shut down the factory's generator" Centaurmon added.

"It won't stop Machinedramon, but it would hinder him" Andromon rubbed his chin "Knowing Machinedramon he'll probably put up a back-up generator, so you might have to destroy that as well"

"Can you help with anything?" Koromon asked.

"We could rally the refugees" Centarumon admitted "And we can assist with fighting Machinedramon's army"

"He has an army?!" Sora quizzed.

"You really can't expect him to conquer Digi-City without an army" Elecmon retorted "They have strength in numbers, but man do they score low on their intelligence test!"

"We met two of them" Salamon admitted "They didn't seem like the type to get straight A's in school"

"So do you know what you should do?" Andromon asked.

"First: We free the slaves" Sora started.

"Second: We Break into the Factory" Kari added.

"Third: We shut it down" Tai interjected.

"And Four: We follow the rest of the prophecy" Izzy guessed.

Tai just stared at him in disbelief "Pick your steps better"

"Fine"

While the digidestined and the refugee were currently discussing about the factory and the digi-city, they didn't notice the slight red beep on Izzy's laptop.

Xxx

**Machinedramon's Factory**

"Really digidestined?" Machindramon coldly replied "You think breaking into the factory will be easy? I can easily prove you wrong"

He turned to the nearest Hagurumon and commanded "Warn Warumonzaemon about them, and prepare the Tankmons, Guadromon, and the rest of my army, I have a feeling I'm going to war"

Hagurumon nodded and zipped away whistling a tune.

"HAGURUMON!"

Hagurumon paused in fear. Machinedramon NEVER shouts (That doesn't stop him from being evil) but he never shouts. He was silently praying he didn't do anything and slowly floated up to Machinedramon.

"Y…yes sir?"

Machinedramon got close to Hagurumon and silently said "NEVER hum that song ever again, got it?!"

"Yes sir"

"Good, because if you do you'll never see another birthday"

"Of course sir" and Hagurumon skedaddled out of there.

Machinedramon sighed, and went back to listening to the refugee "Damn it…Why can't I ever forget that song. Better put security systems on the generator and my card"

"Child of Knowledge…Let see if you can bypass these puzzle"

Xxx

**Not much to say, just read and review. And yes that tune that Hagurumon hummed is the same ditty in the prophecy. It has a strange affect on Machinedramon. Please be patient to see why.**


	7. Song of the Brothers

**I don't want to sound like jerk, but if you're reading my fanfic can you PLEASE review? Thanks bye.**

**Xxx**

**The Song of the Brothers**

**Xxx**

"Alright maggots listen up!" Warumonzaemon, a virus version of Monzaemon, commanded "You know how this is going to go!"

"Not really" a random Numemon interjected.

SLICE

Said Numemon was sliced up by the bear Digimon.

"As I was saying, I'm going to yell at all of you, whip you, treat you like dirt, and probably kill you for my own enjoyment…which I'm doing right now so I'm being ahead of schedule"

"Didn't we go through this before?" another Numemon asked.

SLICE

"Yes we do, but I figure it's more entertaining to explain it every day".

"Uh sir" a third Numemon attentively raised his voice.

"Yes?"

"Why do we need to cross the city each day?"

"Simple, to remind all you refugees what happen if you get enslaved by us. In fact…"

SLICE

"Now anybody else wants to make a…WHO'S HUMMING!?"

All the Digimon there didn't answer (In case you were wondering, they were Numemon and Hagurumon)

"I'll pretend that was a figment of my imagination" Warumonzaemon muttered "But if I hear THAT song again, you'll have a nice long talk with Mr. Machinedramon"

The Digimon gulped and nodded.

"Good…NOW MARCH!" and the Numemon and Hagurumon started marching to the factory in where they were forced to slave in.

The digidestined were watching this scene from the top of a building.

"Why did Warumonzaemon react strongly to the humming?" Izzy quizzed Monzaemon.

"I never really know" Monzaemon admitted "He never really had problems with whistling when we were kids"

"How can he kill innocent Digimon so mercilessly?" Kari sadly asked.

"In Machinedramon army, you _have _to be a big meanie" Monzaemon answered.

"Well why can't we just free them all?" Tai asked.

"Andromon says that we have to wait for his signal"

On one of the towers, a light flash twice.

"There it is"

**Digivolution Activate**

**Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON.**

**Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON.**

**Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON.**

**Salamon Digivolve to…GATOMON.**

Warumonzaemon turned to the Digimon and snarled.

"Machinedramon warned me about you digi-brats, all I need is this one move to take you down."

Warumonzaemon pointed at them and shouted **HEARTBREAK ATTACK!  
**

A black heart-shape beam erupted from his claws that fired at the Digimon, Greymon and Birdramon dodged it, though Kabuterimon wasn't so lucky.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy exclaimed "Are you alright?"

"No" Kabuterimon said sadly "I am not alright, I am never alright"

"Pardon?"

"Look at us! We're going up against the great Warumonzaemon! What chance do we have at winning?"

"I don't recall him being that depressed" Gatomon noted.

"In fact…" Kabuterimon reverted back to Tentomon "I don't even deserve to be in champion mode!"

"It's a side effect of the Heartbreak attack" Monzaemon explained "It gives you the case of the dumpies"

"So it turn people Emo" Sora mused.

"Yeah" Warumonzaemon agreed "And you'll be joining him…**HEARTBREAK ATTACK!"**

This one hits Greymon, who reverted back to Agumon "I have lost all purpose in my life. If I was reborn…I would want to be moss. Small and insignificant"

Sora sighed and said "Maybe these guys need a little love"

Kari nodded "And a little light as well!"

**Ultimate Digivolution**

**Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON.**

**Gatomon Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON.**

**HEARTBREAK ATTACK**

**CELESTIAL ARROW**

Angewomon's arrow managed to counteract the heartbreak, though Warumonzaemon retaliated by slashing her with his claws.

While he was distracted, Garudamon attacked with **WING BLADE **which melted his claw a little.

While the Digimon were busy with the evil teddy bear, the digidestined and Monzaemon were cutting the chains of the slaves.

"Thank you kind sir" one of the Haugurumon exclaimed.

"We'll pay you back in full debt!" Another Numemon added.

"Thanks, but you're free now" Tai said with a smile.

"WAIT!" Kari yelled "Do any of you know a song?"

"And also" Sora added "Do any of you know how to break into the factory?"

Some of them nodded.

"Everybody who know the song and can break in, please come with us. You can help us defeat Machinedramon!" Tai revealed.

The slaves cheered and the one who knew the song and the layout of the factory came running up (only a select few really) while the rest followed Monzaemon out of sight.

"MY SLAVES!" Warumonzaemon shouted only to get hit with a **WING BLADE. **Growling while putting himself out of fire, he ran up to Monzaemon.

"Where do you think you're going little bro?" Warumonzaemon angrily asked.

"Uh home?" Monzaemon answered.

"Well too bad" and Monzaemon barely dodged a frantic slash from his brother.

"Garudamon!" Sora called out, and her partner nodded.

But before she can go help Monzaemon out, she was attacked by a missile from Megadramon.

"Ah great it's Simon" Tai muttered "HEY! Where's Garfunkel!?"

"My brother is busy" Megadramon brutishly shrugged off "Master Machinedramon commanded me to help Warumonzaemon"

"Well you have to get through me first!" Garudamon stated.

Tai nodded "And also Wargr…Oh right"

Agumon was still in his depressed mood and isn't in the mood to Digivolve.

"He also gave me another assignment…KILL THE CHILD OF KNOWLEDGE!" And Megadramon fired missile upon missile at Izzy.

Angewomon immediately countered with **CELESTIAL ARROWS **that destroyed the missiles.

"Kill the Child of Knowledge?" Warumonzaemon mused "I can help with thaAHHHH!"

Angewomon fired at him with her attacks pushing him back. He growled and shouted "MEGADRAMON! I WANT TO KILL THE FAIRY!"

"Alright!"

"I'm not a fairy" Angewomon muttered, but Warumonzaemon didn't heard nor care as he fired a **HEARTBREAK ATTACK **at her.

She quickly dodged and retaliated with **CELESTIAL ARROW **only for it to be reflected by his claw.

"**BEAR SLASH!" **Warumonzaemon jumped up and slash at Angewomon with his cybernetic claw. Before she could recover, he kept on slashing at her with her dodging only a few.

"**DARK SIDE ATTACK!" **meanwhile, Megadramon was keeping Garudamon busy with his missile. Everytime he fired a missile, Garudamon retaliates with **WING BLADE! **

"GAH!" He shouted when a **WING BLADE **hits him, he growled and said "Time for Close Combat Bird-Brain!"

He took his glowing claws and shouted **"ULTIMATE SLICER!" **and he fly at Garudamon.

She hid behind a building, which Megadramon did not hesitate to slice. The building disintegrated after being sliced and Megadramon fired himself at Garudamon.

She took her fist and shouted **"CRIMSON CLAW!" **said fist got covered in a fiery aura and it clashed with Megadramon's slicer. The collision caused fiery shockwaves to destroy the buildings surrounding them.

While the Digimon were sparring in the sky (Warumonzaemon was jumping on the buildings) the digidestined and Monzaemon were rounding up the slaves in the order in which they can deliver them.

"Monzaemon" Tai said turning to said Digimon "Why didn't you fight back?"

Monzaemon scratched his head and replies "Well he may be a giant meanie, but he is still my brother"

"But he'll kill you!"

"I know" Monzaemon admitted "But I really don't want to sink to his level"

"You know what that reminds me of?" a random Numemon asked "The song of brothers"

"Song of…Wait is that the short song you were talking about?"

"Yup, here I'll sing it"

_Song of the Brothers_

_(Just make your own tune in your head and I don't really know if this qualifies as a ditty, but I had to make the prophecy rhyme)_

_OHHHHHHHHHHH_

(Garudamon punched Megadramon in the face)

_There once was the tale of two brothers._

(Angewomon fired an arrow that pierced Warumonzaemon)

_True companions like no other._

(Megadramon tried to slice Garudamon, only to slice a building behind her)

_They looked the same as kids._

(Warumonzaemon fired a **HEARTBREAK ATTACK **that Angewomon dodged)

_Yet adulthood was another bid._

(Megadramon fired a missile while Garudamon fired a phoenix)

_They were destined for great things from the start._

(Angewomon's arrow was deflected from Warumonzaemon's claw)

_But one had darkness in his heart._

(Garudamon blazed herself while Megadramon covered himself in a sharp aura)

_It was than the brother separated from their crown._

(Angewomon put on a pink aura while Warumonzaemon put on a black one)

_The crown that can take any mon down._

(**FIRE TORNADO **and **RAZOR HURRICANE **collided)

_The power of the crown was lost._

(As did **HEAVEN'S BULLET **and **SHADOW CLAW)**

_Until a brother returns with a cost._

(The fire and wind show no sign of stopping)

_He is waiting for the days._

(Neither did the light and darkness)

_To meet his brother, he says._

(The air faltered and Garudamon stopped spinning and held her fiery arm)

_There once was a tale of two brothers._

(During the collision, Angewomon silently prepared an arrow)

_Now separated from each other._

(When Megadramon stopped for a second, Garudamon inserted her blazed fist into him)

_Good and evil will collide when they meet again._

(While Angewomon and Warumonzaemon were colliding she fired an arrow at point blank)

_To battle for the crown for the next gen._

"AAHHHHHH!" Shouted Megadramon when Garudamon's **CRIMSON CLAW **attacked him. A burst of fire erupted from his body, and Megadramon was burned into deletion with Garudamon's fist still in his body.

The arrow that pinched Warumonzaemon failed to be fatal, yet it did something else. It destroyed his arm.

When Warumonzaemon saw the angry Angewomon, Garudamon, and the rest of the slaves he captured, he did what came naturally.

He ran.

"Hey wait a min-"Kari's cry was for naught, as Warumonzaemon disappeared into a portal that vanished instantly.

"He got away!" Angewomon exclaimed.

"But on the bright side, Megadramon is dead" Garudamon pointed out, than she started wobbling "And I am very tired…Good night"

She reverted to Yokomon who was caught by Sora. The minute she knew she was in safe hand, she fell asleep.

"Wait did I just miss a whole fight?!" Tai asked in shock.

"Two of them" Izzy revealed "How can you have missed it?"

"I was listening to a Numemon sing" Tai bluntly admitted.

"What?"

"That would be me!" exclaimed said Numemon "Let me sing it again…alright my chorus let us sing!"

The other Numemon who knew the song rallied up and sung the "Songs of the Brothers"

(Here's the actionless lyrics)

_OHHHHHHHH_

_There was once a tale of two brothers_

_True companions like no other._

_They looked the same as kids._

_Yet adulthood was another bid._

_They were destined for great things from the start._

_But one had darkness in his heart._

_It was than the brother separated from their crown._

_The crown that can take any mon down._

_The power of the crown was lost._

_Until a brother returns with a cost._

_He is waiting for the days._

_To meet his brother, he says._

_There once was a tale of two brothers._

_Now separated from each other._

_Good and evil will collide when they meet again._

_To battle for the crown for the next gen._

"Nice" Kari said smiling "Though the last part was a bit depressing"

"I knew it" a depressed Tentomon said "Like the brothers who are separated; it fits on how we're going to die"

"I agree" an equally depressed Agumon stated.

"Oh for the love of…Does anybody know how to turn them back to normal?" a newly reverted Gatomon asked.

"I do!" and Monzaemon walked up to Agumon and Tentomon, and picked them up in a big hug.

Monzaemon said "**HEARTFUL CUDDLE" **and a pink aura surrounded the two depressed Digimon.

When they came too, Agumon asked "Why am I hugging a giant teddy bear?"

"It's not nighttime yet! I don't need a teddy bear" Tentomon muttered.

"Oh good you're back to normal" Tai said with a smile, than he turned to Monzaemon "Though why didn't you did that before?"

"I was about to, but I was busy listening to the Numemon sing" Monzaemon admitted.

"My mother was right" Sora muttered "Music is distracting"

"Anyway" Izzy started "Do any of you know how to break into Machinedramon's factory?"

This took the slaves by surprise "WH-!"

"I KNOW!" Tai shouted "We are crazy for doing it yada yada, but we need to break in!"

One of the Hagurumon sighs and said "I do remember it, but in order to full display it I need a computer of some kind…and not a laptop, but a big computer in order to download it!"

"We'll just have to take him and the others to the refugee" Monzaemon decided and he went off with the others following.

Xxx

**Machinedramon''s factory**

"WHHHYYYY!" Sobbed Gigadramon when he heard the report from Warumonzaemon.

"Because your brother was too weak" Machinedramon dryly answered "So let me put this in a list. One: Megadramon is dead. Two: The slaves are free. And Three: You lost your arm"

"Uh yeah" Warumonzaemon answered holding his head.

"Do you know what I want to do now after I specifically warned you about the digidestined?"

"Demote me?"

"Close"

KABOOM

Warumonzaemon was deleted thanks to Machinedramon's cannon. He turned to the computer and plugged himself in. Trying to see what conversation he can pick up from the digidestined and the refugees.

Normally he would try to pinpoint the location, but thanks to the Guardromon scrambeling technology he couldn't find it.

Xxx

**Digi-City Refuges **

For the third time, the slaves sung the "Song of the Brothers", and the Digimon's there memorized the lyrics.

"Interesting" Centarumon noted "This is the song that constantly infuriates Machinedramon?"

"Yeah" a Numemon confirmed "He goes psycho with even the whistling of the song"

"Why does he hate it so much anyway?" Sora wondered, cradling Yokomon in her arms.

Izzy opened his laptop, but before he can use it, it started to give off a weird glow.

"Hey!" Izzy exclaimed "What's wrong with my…"

"**Hello again!"**

"YAH!" Elecmon shouted "It's Machindramon!"

"**Do not worry, because thanks to your technology, I can't pinpoint your location"**

"What do you want Machinedramon?" Andromon angrily asked.

"**Is that you Andromon? That pile of rubble did seem suspicious"**

"I'm waiting"

"**Very well. Congratulation digidestined, not only did you free the slaves, you also annihilated one of my best henchmen"**

"Get to the point Machinedramon!" Tai shouted.

"**So now you know of the song and the layout of my factory, you should really give yourself a pat on the back"**

"If you came here you to goad us, stop it, we're suicidal enough to go to your factory" Tentomon retorted.

"**Alright than. You now know of the song that infuriates me so much"**

"That reminds me" Kari mused "Why do you hate that song so much?"

"**Because it reminds me of my past, and it's the theme of my message"**

"And that would be?'

"**I given you a hint, can you figure out my connection to the song?"**

Izzy was thinking when Machinedramon mentioned his past, but with that last sentence, it hit him.

"Y…you're one of the brothers in the song?" Izzy stammered out.

"**Correct, and with that little message, farewell. Also can you figure out who my brother is? We'll definitely meet again"**

The laptop stopped glowing, and everybody stared at where the Laptop was.

"Take Izzy's laptop" Andromon commanded "Give it security features so it can't be intercepted by Machinedramon!"

"I can't believe it" Sora cried "Machinedramon was one of the brothers in the song?"

"It makes sense" Centarumon noted "These two lines in particular"

_But one had darkness in his heart._

_Until a brother returns with a cost._

"These two lines make a lot of sense if Machinedramon was one of the brothers" Centarumon noted.

"Let me try to summarize the song" Tai said "Well it starts off saying two brothers that are best friends"

"I'm already having a hard time believing that was Machinedramon" Agumon muttered.

"They were destined for great things, but one had darkness in his heart" Tai sang.

"Mahcinedramon has plenty of that in his heart…assuming he had one" Elecmon quipped.

"And than it mentions a crown, do you know anything about a crown?"

All the Digimon shook their heads…except for Andromon.

"I heard about this crown" he admitted "But I don't know the full details. This crown has a powerful curse on it, yet only the true machine king can hold its power"

"Machinedramon is a machine king" Gatomon pointed out "So there's another one"

"I see" Izzy mused "The prophecy and the song is connected to our current crisis"

"Alright the next line said that the crowns power was lost and that a brother will return with a cost"

"The cost must be that he's a dark master now" Guardromon guessed.

"And the next couple lines state that the brothers will have to fight for the crown to see what would happen to all machine digimon" Tai finished.

"We have to find this so-called Machine king of Light" Tentomon stated "Apparently he's the only one who can battle with Machinedramon"

Tai clutched his head "Why is a song more confusing than a prophecy!?"

"Our objective is clear though" Andromon stated "We don't know anything about where the crown is. We also have to search for Machinedramon's Sin Card, and give the Child of Knowledge his power"

Izzy slapped his head "We were so busy with everything else, I completely forgot about that"

"We have to break in the factory" Kari exclaimed "It's the only thing we do know. Hagurumon?"

They nodded and showed the 3D diagram of the factory. They pinpoint at the smokestack on top.

"That is where you must break in" Hagurumon revealed "On the third pipe on the right, it is completely empty. You and your Digimon in rookie form can enter through there"

"None of us are small enough nor powerful enough to help" Elecmon sadly admitted.

"It's alright" Sora assured him "Just help us out with the refugees and we should be good"

"Very well" Andromon agreed "Might I suggest something else?"

"Sure"

"Go at sunset. That is the time when security is at its lowest"

"Okay"

"Three Cheers for the Digidestined!" shouted Elecmon.

While the refugees Digimon were cheering, Izzy turned to a nearby Guardromon and asked "Can I have my laptop back now?"

"Sure, here you go"

When Izzy received his laptop, Guardromon states something "Oh by the way we added a new feature"

"What?"

"Every single Digimon you ever seen, you can now know there Digivolution line"

"Pardon?"

"Like Agumon. You seen all stages of his digivolution and thus you have the full info, yet Digimon such as yours…do you know your partners mega form?"

"Well not really"

"Than the Mega form will be a blank" Guadromon scratched his head "Simply put you can see the digivolution chain of Digimon, there are varieties of digivolution like branch digivolution"

"Where there is more than one alternative for digivolution?"

"Correct. I just thought it would be a nice upgrade"

"Thanks. Don't worry I'm sure it would be useful" Izzy than tapped his chin "I think that explains a line in the song"

"Which one"

_They looked the same as kids._

_Yet adulthood was another bid._

"I'm guessing branch digivolution happened?"

"That's the most reasonable estimation, after all 'adulthood' is another way of saying 'champion' level"

"Prodigious" Izzy muttered, he went on the laptop only to find that it wasn't opening.

"Sorry" Guardromon apologized "But for the next couple of hours your laptop will have to process all its upgrades"

Izzy sighed as he shut it down.

Xxx

**Machinedramon's Factory**

Hagurumon was floating around, processing some new information, when he heard his master saying something.

"I'll show you brother of mine, we will meet again, and I will defeat you!"

Hagurumon quickly ran out of there in fear that Machinedramon will catch him snooping.

Machinedramon wasn't paying attention. He was looking at a wall. On one side of the painting had the lyrics to the "Song of the brothers". The other showed a painting of two Hagurumon.

Machinedramon munched on some Chrome Digazoid and walked away.

Xxx

**We'll end here and in the next chapter we'll see the digidestined break into the factory. A digital cookie to those who know who the brother is. There are plenty of hints (Though I don't know if they make sense) Ah well please read and review.**


	8. Fear Factory

**Now we are going inside Machinedramon's factory. Please read and review this chapter.**

**Xxx**

**Fear Factory**

**Xxx**

"Break it up!" shouted a digimon. Said Digimon resembled a Mamemon, except he was covered in metal armor. He was talking to some working Hagurumon and Numemon as they went inside the factory. And some other Digimon went out as well.

The Digimon took a walkie talkie and said "Day unit out. Night unit in factory"

The slave Digimons walked into a special cell and it closed for the night.

The digidestined were observing this scene from afar, and scanning when the Digimon would go away.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Metalmamemon**

**Level: Ultimate **

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Android **

**Tentomon: That's Metalmamemon, Mamemon's robotic cousin. Don't be fooled by his small appearance, his Energetic Beam can take you out in one hit! **

"So what should we do?" Yokomon asked.

"First" Tai answered "Can you Digivolve?"

"Sure!"

**Digivolution**

**Yokomon Digivolve to…BIYOMON.**

"Alright, now that's taken care of" Tai turned to the others and said "After Metalmamemon is distracted, we go on top and break in" he turned to Agumon "Ready buddy?"

"Yup!"

**Warp Digivolution**

**Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON.**

The digidestined waited, than Metalmamemon went into the factory. Wargreymon, checked to see if the coast was clear. When it was, he picked the digidestined up two at a time, and they were on the rooftop.

"According to Hagurumon" Izzy started "The best place to break in is…here" and he pointed at the third smokestack to the right.

Izzy turned to Wargreymon "Can you…?"

Wargreymon nodded and took his claws **"MEGA CLAW!"**

Wargreymon's gauntlet glowed orange and he slashes at the bottom of the pipe. The pipe broke off to reveal a hole.

"Down the rabbit hole!" Kari exclaimed as she went into the hole.

"Wait up Alice!" and Sora and the others followed (with Wargreymon barely fitting)

Xxx

**Machinedramon's Factory **

"Talk about a mechanical nightmare" Gatomon noted.

The factory had all sorts of machines in it. The type that make you think "Why did the safety people approve this place?" and than some. There was a spike crushing some metal, a giant incinerator, and some sort of spinning thing that was churning some melted metal.

Also some Numemons were spinning a wheel that was controlling everything, Hagurumons were controlling the computer system, and making sure everything goes smoothly. And all of it was being watched by Metalmamemon who was writing on a clipboard.

And right smack dab in the middle, was an electrical generator.

"Seems easy enough" Wargreymon noted "Just free the slaves, defeat the guards, and destroy the generator"

"Yeah" Izzy agreed "There's just one problem"

The view on the digidestined zoomed out and you can see that the innards of the factory was covered in a glass dome "We can't get in"

"Why can't we break in?"

"If we do that, we'll pretty much be holding a sign that says "Here Machinedramon, please kill us" Tentomon pointed out.

"Well how can we get in here?"

"Andromon discussed with me the blueprints of the factory" Izzy revealed "We can get in if we enter through the basement door which is…there" and he pointed at the door that said basement in clear light.

"How did we miss that?" Sora wondered aloud when they entered.

Xxx

**Machinedramon's floor**

Machinedramon was as always, chomping on some pieces of metal. He was watching the digidestined and let out a monotonous chuckle.

"Honestly did they entering my factory would be _that _easy?"

"That _was_ easy" A Hagurumon pointed out.

BOOM

"Anybody else want to be smart?"

"No" another Hagurumon stated

"Course not" a Mekanorimon added

"Good" and Machinedramon turned to the digidestined who were walking down the stairs "Because I'll show them why this place is the Factory of _Fear"_

"This place is called that?" a Hagurumon whispered toward a Mekanorimon.

"I think it was called that in the prophecy" Mekanorimon admitted.

Hagurumon gave him a questioning glance, and Mekanorimon merely shrugged.

"I loathe to sounds like Puppetmon, but looks like we're going to have some _fun!"_

"I hate it when he says fun" Hagurumon whispered.

Xxx

**Factory's basement**

The basement was completely dark. Completely and utterly dark. You can't see a thing. This was a major hindrance for the digidestined.

"This is such a major hindrance for us" Kari muttered.

"Well think you can help us?" Biyomon asked "I mean you are the Child of Light"

"I don't think it works that way"

The moment she said that word, her crest gave off a bright light that lit up the basement.

"I stand corrected"

The digidestined soon wish that they kept it off, because the basement of the factory was full of torture devices.

They were so horrifying, the author can't describe their terribleness (Either that or he's just lazy…probably the latter)

"What kind of sick factory is this!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Is that blood?" Izzy asked in shock "Can Digimon even bleed?!"

"We can't" Tentomon pointed out "But we _can _leak data"

"Can we get out of here?" Kari pleaded "PLEASE!"

"Okay, I know Machinedramon was crazy, but to sink this _low?!" _Wargreymon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Let's get out of here…_fast"_

But before the others can run away, the torture devices started glowing, and giving off a black light.

When it died down, the torture devices created Machinedramon. It looked like Machinedramon, except it looked less stable, and it was made up of the pieces of the devices.

"Is that Machinedramon?"

"No" Gatomon answered "I think it's some sore of mechanical clone"

Fake-Machinedramon looked at the digidestined with glowing eyes. The two artificial cannons pointed at them, firing some cannonballs.

Wargreymon used **GREAT TORNADO **to fire the cannonballs back at Fake-Machinedramon.

The fake Digimon fell apart almost instantly, making the team sigh in relief.

Their relief was short live, as Fake-Machinedramon reformed again.

"**TERRA FORCE" **and Wargreymon fired the fireball at it.

Same results as before. It got dismantled, and than it put itself back together.

"Oh god, not only is it weak, but it can always regenerate" Gatomon noted.

"I guess you can call it a fair-play off" Wargreymon muttered "I'll keep toy-dramon busy; you have to break the generator!"

"Got it!" and the digidestined went into the next basement room, leaving Wargreymon busy with the torture device version of the Dark Master of City.

Xxx

**Factory's Basement room 2**

This time, the digidestined and their Digimon found themselves in a arena. There was a door that could easily take them to the next part of the basemen. Yet before they could take it, the arena floor opened up. Out came an angry looking Gigadramon.

"YOU!" He pointed at Biyomon "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"NO!" Biyomon quickly retorted "That was some other Garudamon!"

"Oh…Okay you can leave"

"**GIGADRAMON!" **shouted Machinedramon's voice in the intercom.

"Yes sir?"

"**THAT IS THE GARUDAMON WHO KILLED YOUR BROTHER, SHE'S LYING!"**

"Oh" He angrily turned to Biyomon "YOU LIAR! **DARKNESS GEAR!"**

The missile fired at the fearful digidestined.

**Digivolution Activate**

**Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON.**

Birdramon blew the missiles into the stadium walls, she turned to the others and said "I'll keep this brute busy, get out of here!"

The others ran into another room, but Sora quickly came back holding her crest "You might need some firepower!"

**Ultimate Digivolution**

**Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON.**

"Thanks Sora. **CRIMSON CLAW" **and Garudamon punched Gigadramon in the gut.

Xxx

**Factory's Basement room 3**

"A maze?" Kari questioned when she saw the next room.

It was a maze. Short and simple. The author can go on about describing it, yet we don't have the time. Let's just say it's big and confusing, and move on.

"Why don't we just fly over it?" Kari suggested.

"Actually there's a door that says "Skip Maze"" Tentomon pointed at a door that says exactly that.

"Isn't that a bit convenient?" Gatomon asked.

"No" said a voice "It does exactly what its supposed to do, without a hint of irony"

"Who said that?" Sora quizzed.

"That would be me" and the same Metalmamemon from before flow into the top of the maze "But I am in strict order to not let you take the door unless one of you stays to spar with me"

"I'll stay" Gatomon stated "I think it's my turn to fight with somebody, so Kari, you know what to do!"

"Right!"

**Ultimate Digivolution**

**Gatomon Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON.**

"Ah the Digimon of Light" Metalmamemon noted "A worthy opponent"

"Glad I can be of service, in that case **CELESTIAL ARROW!"**

Metalmamemon pointed his blaster and shouted **"ENERGETIC BOMB!"**

The bomb and arrow connected causing an explosion. The digidestined and Tentomon took that as a sign to leave the Digimon to their sparring.

Xxx

**Machinedramon's Floor**

"Did you do that on purpose?" Mekanorimon asked.

"What?"

"Split the digidestined's Digimon so that only one remain"

"For a Mekanorimon you're awfully smart, but yes that was my intention"

"But what about that Tentomon?"

"Oh I got something special for him"

Xxx

**Factory's Basement Room 4**

This time they found themselves in a strange room. It had an elevator in it, yet it had circular walls with words painted on them. Another wall had a drawing on them. The drawing was of two Hagurumon seeming like they have a good time.

"I don't get it" Tai said aloud.

"Don't get what?" Izzy asked.

"Why is Machinedramon so connected to Hagurumon? I mean I'm starting to think he has some sort of connection to them"

"You have a point there" Sora admitted "Why does Machinedramon have a painting of two Hagurumon?"

Izzy rubbed his chin, and than he opened his laptop "When my laptop was given to get protected, one of the Guardromon gave me a upgrade on my analyzer"

"What was it?"

"The upgrade shows the digivolution line of every Digimon I ever seen"

"Really?" Kari asked in amazement.

"But I have to have them downloaded first. Like how I saw all the digivolution of Agumon…like so"

Izzy show them his laptop which had a picture of Agumon, Greymon, Metalgreymon, and Wargreymon all together, with a label on what level they are.

"But I didn't see all the digivolution of Biyomon like so" and this only had Biyomon, Birdramon, and Garudamon.

"That's a nice function" Sora admitted "But what does that have to do with now?"

"I want to see Machinedramon's evolutionary line from rookie to mega" and Izzy typed Machinedramon name, and read out the names and levels.

"Mega: Machinedramon. Ultimate: Megadramon. Champion: Mekanorimon. Rookie: Hagurumon"

"So that explains it" Kari mused "That would mean…that the Hagurumon in the picture is Machinedramon?"

"That would be the best guess" Tentomon agreed "And that mean that these are the brothers in that song"

"What make you think that?"

"The words are the lyrics" and Tentomon pointed at the words on the walls. True enough the words are the lyrics to the "Song of the Brothers".

"So I think I can figure it out" Izzy stated "figure out whose Machinedramon's brother"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Tai asked "Look it up!"

"Got it" and when Izzy looked up Hagurumon's profile, his eyes lightened up "Prodigious! I found Hagurumon's evolutionary line, and it's a branch digivolution"

"Branch..?"

"It's a type of digivolution where someone has an alternative digivolution form" Izzy explained "And Hagurumon has two. One is Mekanorimon and the other is Guardromon"

"We know that Machinedramon is the Mekanorimon line" Tai mused "Look up the Guardromon line"

"Okay. Rookie: Hagurumon. Champion: Guardromon. Ultimate:…WHAT!?"

"What is it?!" Sora asked in concern.

Izzy sputtered out the next sentence "The alternative Ultimate level of Hagurumon is…Andromon"

"WHAT!"

"So are you trying to say is that Andromon is…?" Sora stared but Tai interjected.

"Hold on a sec! There are tons of Hagurumons and Guardomons in the world. How can we be sure that the Andromon is Machinedramon's brother?"

"But why didn't Andromon didn't say anything?" Kari asked.

"I don't think he wants to admit that Machinedramon is his brother" Sora suggested.

"Or maybe he was waiting for the right time to tell" mused Izzy.

"None of that matter" Tai interrupted "We'll ask Andromon later, first why don't we get into the elevator and see where it leads us okay?"

"Okay!"

The digidestined went into the elevator, though Kari took one long look at the murals…than she ran back out.

"Kari what are you…?"

"Not now Tai" Kari interrupted "There's something I want to try right now"

Kari took a deep breath, than she sung a song.

_OHHHHHHHH_

_There was once a tale of two brothers_

_True companions like no other._

_They looked the same as kids._

_Yet adulthood was another bid._

_They were destined for great things from the start._

_But one had darkness in his heart._

_It was than the brother separated from their crown._

_The crown that can take any mon down._

_The power of the crown was lost._

_Until a brother returns with a cost._

_He is waiting for the days._

_To meet his brother, he says._

_There once was a tale of two brothers._

_Now separated from each other._

_Good and evil will collide when they meet again._

_To battle for the crown for the next gen._

When Kari finished the painting started glowing. When it died down, inside the painting there was a hand size computer chip.

"Kari how did you know?" Sora asked in astonishment.

"I thought the words were here for a reason" Kari said with a smile. She went inside the painting and picked up the chip. It glows a little, than it died down.

"What?" Kari asked "It says "Machine Crown" on it".

"Wait" Tentomon paused "Is that the crown the song was talking about?"

"It's a computer chip" Tai noted "Maybe it was meant to be destined for machines from the start"

"Alright Kari let's go, and take the chip with you" Tai ordered receiving a nod in reply as they inserted themselves into the elevator.

Xxx

**Factory's basement room 1**

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY!?" Wargreymon angrily shouted when Fake-Machinedramon regenerated for the umpteenth time.

Wargreymon was getting very tired to say the least. In hindsight, that was probably its intent. To defeat your enemy through tiredness.

"I got to think of something to destroy this overgrown tin-can" Wargreymon though to himself. He than looked at his Dramon-killers. A simple plan formulated in his head.

"HEY TIN CAN!" Wargreymon shouted "PREPARE TO BE SLICED LIKE AN ONION!"

Wargreymon charged himself at Fake-Machinedramon his claws glowing, and shouting **"MEGA CLAW!"**

Wargreymon kept on slicing Fake-Machinedramon into tiny pieces. When they became bite sized, he formed **TERRA FORCE** and he incinerated the entire machine into deletion.

Wargreymon breathed heavily, than he goes in the door, to catch up with the others.

Xxx

**Factory's Basement Room 2**

"**CRIMSON CLAW!"**

"**GUILTY CLAW!"**

Gigadramon and Garudamon's claws connected. Gigadramon's claw was covered in a dark aura while Garudamon's was covered in a fiery one.

This caused a backslash of energy all around, destroying some parts of the arena.

Garudamon started spinning in a tornado of flame, and she fired at Gigadramon **"FIRE HURRICANE!"**

Gigadramon took his wings and fired a dark wind at her **"GUILTY WIND!"  
**

The wind blew the tornado into the wall, when Garudamon got out of tornado form; Gigadramon shot a missile at her **"DAKRNESS GEAR"**

"**WING BLADE!" **Garudamon fired the phoenix at Gigadramon's missile. The collision caused an explosion that knocked the two Digimon back.

Gigadramon tried to see through the smoke from the explosion, but before he could a voice cried **"EAGLE CLAW!'**

"Was that Eaglemon?" Gigadramon wondered before being kicked in the face. Garudamon took advantage of his confusion and started kicking Gigadramon rapidly in the stomach and face.

POW! BONK! KICK! HIT! SMASH! KAPOW!

"ENOUGH!" Gigadramon shouted.

"Oh I'm just getting started!" Garudamon grabbed Gigadramon by the tail, and carried him into the highest point of the arena.

"What are you doing!?"

Garudamon answered by spinning, gaining great speed and velocity as she kept on spinning Gigadramon around.

"Stop it!" shouted Gigadramon "If you don't I'll…I'll…"

Wargreymon walked in "Garudamon what is going on…"

BLARF.

Something fired at Wargreymon "Huh? What's that?"

We see outside the Factory, and Wargreymon is heard screaming "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Garudamon was too bust spinning Gigadramon to noticed Wargreymon scream. She started spinning faster and faster, blazing herself and Gigadramon.

"GOSH THAT HOT!"

"It's going to be hotter! **FIRE HURRICANE!"  
**

"HOT. HOT. HOT!" Finally the high amount of heat inside Garudamon's hurricane was too much, and Gigadramon like his brother, burned to death.

When the fire down, in Garudamon's place was a dizzy Biyomon.

"Oh I don't feel so good" moaned Biyomon.

"How do you think I feel?" Wargreymon said in disgust.

"What's that pink stuff on your armor?"

"You don't want to know. Now c'mon!"

Xxx

**Factory's Basement room 3**

"Where are you?" Angewomon wondered when she was searching for Metalmameon.

After the others left, Metalmamemon entered the maze behind him prompting Angewomon to follow.

She tried to fly over it, but the maze had an electrical barrier that prevented her from skipping the maze.

"If I tell you that, than hiding would be a moot point" Metalmamemon voice cried.

"Yeah, yeah. But out of curiosity, in comparison to Machinedramon's other minion, you actually have a brain. So why do you work for him?"

"A simple reason: If I assist him, he'll leave me and my brothers to peace"

"You could hide in a refuge"

"And wait for a day that peace will never come? Why bother?"

"We intend to defeat Machinedramon"

"I'd admire you're bravery, and considering you bested Puppetmon I supposed you have a fair chance"

"Than why don't you help us?"

"Do you want an answer? I'll show you" and Metalmamemon phased out of a maze wall and shows himself to Angewomon.

She noticed on his arm was a dark spot.

"This spot monitors everything I do" Metalmamemon revealed "If I don't obey Machinedramon, he'll instantly delete my brothers if I Show disobedience. So sorry but **ENERGETIC BOMB!"**

Angewomon dodged the blast and asked "What would happen if you get deleted?"

"My brothers will become slaves instead, and until we all get deleted, we're stuck with Machinedramon, so again sorry but **ENEREGETIC BOMB!"**

Angewomon fired a **CELESTIAL ARROW **that stopped the bomb. Metalmamemon suddenly appeared in front of her, his claw glowing silver and attacked her with **METAL CLAW.**

"GAH!" And Angewomon was pushed back into a wall. While she was still recovering, Metalmamemon pointed his cannon at her "I'm sorry Digimon of light, I thought it could've been better…**ENERGETIC…"**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"What the heck was that?"

"**CELESTIAL ARROW!"**

"No I don't think it was…" Metalmamemon saw the arrow landed in his cannon which was _still _charging his attack. The cannon on his arm started expanding and starting to have an exploding look about it.

Metalmamemon gave Angewomon a deadpan stare and said "I turned off the electrical barrier; I highly recommend flying as fast as you can"

Angewomon didn't need to be told twice, so she flies toward the exit.

Metalmamemon counted on his fingers "3, 2, and…1…Sorry brothers"

KABOOM!

The blaster exploded, and it caused an explosion which Angewomon barely managed to escape from.

Wargreymon and Biyomon ran into the room "Angewomon what just happened…?"

The remains of Metalmamemon's blaster hit Wargreymon straight in the face "Oh god not again" he angrily said.

"Sorry" Angewomon apologized "But for the record, what is that pink stuff?"

"You don't want to know"

"But did you hear a scream?"

"That was me, and don't ask why"

"Why?"

"I SAID NOT TO ASK WHY!"

Xxx

**Factory's working room**

When the digidestined and Tentomon exited the elevator, and on an area shielded in view from the working Digimon, they heard the scream and the explosion.

"That scream" Tai said in concern "It sounded like Wargreymon!"

"I hope he's alright" Kari added.

"Considering the explosion happened _after _the scream I have two conclusions" Izzy revealed "Either Wargreymon used his attack to cause an explosion, or a bomb went off"

"Nonetheless, where are we now?" Sora asked.

"We're inside the glass dome" Tentomon answered pointing at the working Numemon and Hagurumon, this time supervised by Mekanorimons and some sort of new Digimon.

"Izzy?" Tai asked.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Tankmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Android**

**Izzy: Those are Tankmon, they're mercenary Digimon who work for anyone who pays them. They do not mess around with attacks like "Hyper Cannon" or "Machine Gun Arm"**

"So do you have a plan Tai?" Tentomon asked.

"The thing that we need to do is destroy the generator" Tai stated "But with the amount of Digimon, that would be impossible"

"Plus I don't think I can handle fighting all of them" Tentomon added "If I do Machinedramon will be here in a heartbeat"

"You heart has beated" a voice stated "That mean I am here"

They turned around to come face to body with Machinedramon who was looking down at them.

"Oh god we're dead" Tentomon whimpered.

"Tentomon" Izzy stated, holding up his digivice "You're the only one we have right now"

"Yes Digimon of Knowledge" Machinedramon agreed "Show me your power" he turned to Kari "Oh and I believe you have something that belong to me"

"What happened to you?!" Kari asked clutching the "Machine Crown" "Why did you abandon your brother? Why did you turn out this way?"

"It's a long story Child of Light. I take it you figured out who my brother is?"

"We don't know for sure" Tai answered "And even if we did we wouldn't tell you!"

"It's Andromon isn't it?"

"How did you..?"

"I didn't, you just told me."

Tai and the others face palmed at their words, and give Machinedramon a serious look "Andromon isn't the only candidate for your brother, there are tons of digimon in the world who can Digivolve to Andromon"

"True" Machinedramon admitted "But you want to know why?"

"Why what?"

"How I knew it was Andromon? I knew about my digivolution line, so when I fought him I gave him…plenty of openings"

"Openings?"

"Opportunities that could kill me if it wasn't for my sin card" he scratched his chin "But he didn't take a single gambit. Either he was too cautious, smart, or my brother, and yes I know it's a bit weak, but it's the first lead I had for a long time"

"What do you intend to do to Andromon?" Sora asked in fear.

"Give him the crown, if he was my brother it would show, if he wasn't well…he'll die"

"Why would he die?"

"You heard this line from that irritating song don't you?"

_The crown that can take any mon down._

"The curse of the "Machine Crown" is that it can kill any Digimon in existence, save a select few. Apparently it curse does not apply to human"

Kari suddenly felt a little scared holding the "Machine Crown" now.

"Now let's make a deal: If you give me the crown back, I'll let you leave my factory unharmed"

"Yeah right!" Tai retorted "Like we can trust you!"

"So sorry Child of Courage" Machinedramon said with his eyes glowing "Your death will be a bit more painful"

"TENTOMON!" Izzy shouted.

**Digivolution Activate**

**Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTER-**

"**GIGA CANNON!"**

"YAAH!" Tentomon shouted when his digivolution was halted "Hey that was cheating!"

"There is no rule for stopping digivolution is there?"

"There's also no rule that says that sneak-attacks aren't allowed **TERRA FORCE!"**

Machinedramon dodged the fireball, as did the digidestined. They saw Wargreymon, Angewomon, and Biyomon.

"Do you want to die?" Machinedramon asked.

"I heard that question a lot" Wargreymon admitted "And the answer is usually no" he turned to the others "DESTROY THE GENERATOR, I'LL HANDLE MACHINEDRAMON!"

"Right!" and Biyomon and Angewomon met up with the others.

Machinedramon saw the other ran into the working zone, causing the slaves to rebel and the Tankmon and Mekanorimon to be defeated.

"You're messing up my production of Chrome Digizoid"

"Oh boo hoo. Do you want some tissues?"

"Yes. The innards of your tissues **GIGA CANNON!"  
**

"**TERRA FORCE!"**

After the two attacks collided, Wargreymon asked "What do you do with the Chrome Digizoid anyway?"

"Half of it is secret. The other half is my consumption"

"You _eat _Chrome Digizoid?!"

"It's quite tasty"

"And thought you would be one of the saner ones of the band of insane people"

While Wargreymon and Machinedramon were having there fight/conversation, the others were busy with fighting the Tankmon and Mekanorimon (mainly Angewomon) and rallying up the slaves (mainly the others).

When Izzy and Tentomon went up to the generator, Izzy saw a computer function next to it.

He read that the generator has a shield around it that prevents it from being destroyed by attacks.

"Can't you break the password Izzy?"

"Let me see…" Izzy opened the computer and saw the password login. It gives off a hint. "Brothers".

"Oh god what does that mean?" Tentomon exclaimed clutching his head.

"Synonyms of brother!" Izzy suggested "Uh fraternal

**BEEP**

"Kin?"

**BEEP**

"Sibling?"

**BEEP**

"Sister?"

**BEEP**

"Why did you do the last one?"

"I thought it would be an antonym!"

"Maybe I can help" Kari suggested "Do you know how many letters you should put in?"

"Uh no"

"I think it's…Tale?"

**DING**

Izzy eyes widened and he says "How did you…?"

"Tale of two brothers, remember?"

Izzy blushed, and turned off the force field on the generator. He turned to Tentomon and said "Can you Digivolve?"

"Sorry no, but let me attack it the regular way…**SUPER SHOCKER!"  
**

He electrocuted the generator, but it only blow one fuse (it had three in total).

"AGAIN!"

"**SUPER SHOCKER!"**

The second fuse went out.

"Say again" a Tankmon said "Just for me"

"AH **SUPER SHOCKER!" **

The attack barely fazed Tankmon, "Yeah, but no, now give me the chip"

"What chip?"

"THIS ONE!" And Tankmon snatched the chip out of Kari's hand.

"See how easy it i…wait a minute? Is this chip burning?"

Tankmon disintegrated on the spot.

"So this is the curse Machinedramon and the song was talking about" Izzy noted picking up the "Machine Crown".

Tentomon pointed his pincers at the generator and shouted **"SUPER SHOCKER!"**

The final electrical discharge blew the last fuse, and the factory machines shut down.

"We did it!" Kari exclaimed in joy.

"But why are the lights still on?" Izzy asked.

The Digimon, those who work for Machinedramon or not, noticed the same thing and Machinedramon let out a monotonous chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" Wargreymon demanded.

"You succeeded in your mission didn't you? Let me just say something"

"Well might as well" Wargreymon approved.

"Has it ever occurred to you on how easy it was to find the slaves and Warumonzaemon? Did it ever occurred to you how easy it was to get pass my guards and explore the full basement? Did it ever occur to you on how easy it was to find the "Machine Crown"? Did it ever occur to you on how easy it was to get pass my generator? Did it ever occur to you at _all _on how easy the entire mission was?"

Wargreymon was shocked by Machinedramon's plethora of rhetorical questions, he stammered out "This was a set-up!? For what!?"

"Remember when I said that I couldn't get past Guadromon sensors?"

"Yes?"

"I lied"

And with those two chilling words, was when the digidestined realized how _F(BEEP)Ked up_ they are.

"No" Sora said in fear.

"Yes" Machinedramon retorted "Your comrade in the refuges? Either dead or on the run"

"BUT WHY?!" Tai angrily shouted "WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE!?"

"You're the only Mega Digimon in the city, Child of Courage" Machinedramon revealed "Also it was thanks to the Child of Knowledge's laptop was that I was able to locate the refuges"

Izzy could only stare in shock as he started shuddering "My…my fault?"

"Ah well, I need to be going now. By the way the light is connected to my back-up generator, oh and it's not located in the factory. Now if you need me I need to check up the refugees, so bye!" And Machinedramon pushed a button on the wall as he disappeared into the ground.

"Oh god" a Tankmon exclaimed "That was the self-destruct button!"

With that sentence, everybody in the room, good or bad, scrambled out of the factory (Wargreymon picked up a shocked Izzy) and when they did, it exploded.

The digidestined saw the remains of the factory and the towers around it…wait _the towers around it?_

The Digimon saw that the Digi-City was in ruins. Various collapsed Towers, and areas that looked like a Digimon died there.

"Oh god!" Tai exclaimed "Machinedramon had a trap, and we fell for it HOOK, LINE, and SINKER!"

"All my fault" Izzy repeated to himself.

The digidestined saw another Tower collapsed from the distance along with the cries of various Digimon.

Xxx

**WOW! Longest chapter ever! I think I went on overdrive for the sake of this chapter. And man that is one bitter ending. So please any readers out there PLEASE review. And I think the next chapter will be the end of the city arc, but I can't say for sure…so ta ta for now!**


	9. Tower of Gluttony

**Next chapter. Let's see if I should end the City-Arc here or have one more chapter. Ah well enjoy.**

**Xxx**

**Tower of Gluttony, or Digi-City at War, or the Battle of Brother, or the Machine King's weapon, or Mega-Knowledge.**

**Xxx**

**City Refuges **

"**SOLAR RAY!" **Centarumon fired a beam at an upcoming Tankmon. It was defeated, but more took it place.

"Get the slaves and rookie digimon out of here!" he shouted at Monzaemon "If you're champion Digimon and you want to fight, than do it!"

"YES SIR!" And the Guardromon formed a barrier against the upcoming Mekanorimon, and fired their missiles.

"C'mon little Digimon!" Monzaemon said pointing at an exit "We need to get out of here!"

"MONZAEMON!" Elecmon shouted "BEHIND YOU!"

"Eh?" Monzaemon asked before seeing an upcoming missile. He managed to dodge at the last second, but not without a cost.

"AH!" Monzaemon shouted "My arm!"

His right arm got blasted off, and deleted "Who's the meanie?"

"Meanie?" a Mekanorimon asked "What grade are you in?"

"Blah!" Monzaemon stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh you little **TWIN BEAM!" **Mekanorimon fired a beam at him, but it was blocked byWargreymon.

"Sorry, but no" Wargreymon stated before blasting the Mekanorimon "Monzaemon are you alright?"

"I can walk, but I need a million mommy kisses"

"Who's say that?" Wargreymon thought to himself before helping out with defeating the Mekanorimon and Tankmon.

"What happened?" Sora asked Centarumon.

"Machinedramon happened! He managed to find our hideout!"

"My fault" Izzy murmured again.

"Let me guess?" Centarumon stated "He's upset that Machinedramon used his laptop to locate us"

"Yeah, and WAIT A MINUTE!" Sora exclaimed "How did you know!?"

"Andromon knew that Machinedramon was lying about not locating us through his laptop and he had a hunch when you'll go he would attack. He was right, and we went out as fast as we can, these are the last remaining members escaping"

"Why didn't he say anything?" Tentomon asked.

"He wanted to be sure, now can you Digivolve?"

"Izzy, it's not completely your fault y'know?" Tentomon comforted his partner.

Izzy sighed "I don't know Tentomon, why don't you just Digivolve?"

"Fine"

**Digivolution Activate**

**Tentomon Digivolve to…KABU never mind.**

The digivolution didn't work as Tentomon was still beat up from being cheated out of digivolution earlier.

"Well why don't we RUN!" And Tentomon and the others ran after Monzaemon and the refugees.

Wargreymon, Angewomon, and Centarumon held back the Mekanorimon, and ran after their partners in the refugee elevator.

While they were crammed in the elevators, Tai proceed to ask "Wargreymon, What's that pink stuff on your armor?"

"You don't want to…its vomit"

"EW!" Tai simply responded.

Than music started playing in the elevator.

"I didn't know that the Digi-World even has elevator music" Sora mused.

"Its one of those things you can't escape from, no matter what" Kari gravely replied.

The elevator (it was big enough to carry 50 mons, yeah its _that _type of elevator) came to a stop, and a ding.

Xxx

**?**

"ANDROMON!" Kari cried out in fear.

Lying on the ground was a _very _bruised and battered Andromon…well his body and head any way. He didn't have his arms or his legs.

"What happened to you?!" Tai asked in shock.

"The refugee was hit by attack" Andromon explained in a pained voice "Some of the roof collapsed, I was the only one unlucky enough to get hit"

"Can you survive?" Sora quizzed him in worry.

"No" Andromon bluntly admitted "I cheated death after fighting Machinedramon, I cannot fight it again"

"Andromon" Elecmon sadly said.

"Wait a minute!" Izzy exclaimed "Andromon, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Machinedramon's brother?"

This took everyone back by surprise (sans Tai, Kari, Sora, and Tentomon) and Andromon merely chuckled in response.

"You really are the Child of Knowledge aren't you?"

"If I was, than you wouldn't be in this state"

"Don't let it get to you" Andromon assured "Machinedramon is too much of an intellectual. Him finding the refuge was inevitable"

"Hold on a sec!" Elecmon exclaimed "Are you Machinedramon's brother or not?"

"Yes I am, and yes I am the other brother in that song"

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Centarumon questioned "Why didn't you tell us you were his brother?"

"What was the point?" Andromon asked "I am an Ultimate and Machinedramon was a Mega. I can't fight with him"

"You could've" Angewomon pointed out "Machinedramon said you had plenty of openings to kill him"

"That is true" Andromon admitted "But I just couldn't go through with it, I mean thanks to the Sin Cards it wouldn't work if I try, but still the murder of kin, no matter how evil, is a truly unforgivable crime"

"That didn't stop Machinedramon from wanting to kill you!" Centarumon angrily exclaimed.

"Did he?" Andromon asked "After the rubble fell on me, he could've fired the cannon at it and I would've been deleted. No I believe Machinedramon is waiting for the day he could fight with me on even grounds"

"Well here you are dying" Wargreymon pointed out "How can you expect to fight him now?"

"Child of Light" Andromon stated.

"Yes?" Kari asked.

"You have the crown don't you?"

"Yes I do" and Kari took out the Computer Chip like Crown.

"Please place it on my body" Andromon commanded "Than I could live again"

Kari nodded and put the "Machine Crown" on Andromon body. The crown was absorbed by Andromon's body and it disappeared.

Andromon started glowing, than he shrunk. When the light died, in his place was a Hagurumon.

He looked at himself and smiled "Been a long time since I was in this form"

"Andro-I mean Hagurumon" Centarumon corrected "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Oh this" Hagurumon started glowing.

**Warp Digivolution**

**Hagurumon Warp-Digivolve to…HIANDROMON.**

In Hagurumon place was Andromon again, except this time he changed. He looked more organic. His shoulder pads were blue and red. He has various pieces of metals over his hands and legs. And what flesh he had was red. His eyes were covered by some sort of visor, and than he stood up.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: HiAndromon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Android **

**HiAndromon: I am now HiAndromon. I am now a Mega level Digimon with strong attacks like Atomic Ray and Copy-Paste. I can now fight my brother on even grounds.**

Everyone was gaping at the new Mega Digimon. He smiled at the others and said "_Now _we have a fighting chance!"

He turned to Izzy "Do you remember the last few lines from the prophecy?"

_And awaken the true power of the Machine King by near_

_Only with his lightning ball of peace_

_Will the true power of Knowledge be released_

"Uh yeah"

"I need to find that lightning bolt" HiAndromon stated.

"WAIT!" Sora exclaimed "You mean you don't know how to create it?"

"Actually I do" HiAndromon revealed "But I need a high electrical discharge to do so"

"Where do you expect to find it?" Tentomon asked.

"When you arrived at Digi-City, were you in any way shocked severely?"

"Yeah at the tower in the middle of town"

"Did you break the generator in his factory?"

"What use was that?" Biyomon asked "He had a back-up"

HiAndromon rubbed his chin and said "And I know where it is!"

"Really?" Izzy questioned.

"Correct, the reason that Tentomon was electrocuted near that tower was because the tower is the location of Machinedramon's personal generator!"

"Wow!" Tai exclaimed "And here I thought all the roof of the towers were like that"

"We're standing on one now, aren't we?" Elecmon pointed out.

The digidestined for the first time looked at their surroundings. They saw they were standing on a wide building that was near the outskirts of their town.

"Machinedramon put his back-up generator there for a good reason" HiAndromon revealed "Tell me. Is there anything my brother wants to protect for his life?"

Izzy's eyes brightened and he exclaimed "His Sin Card!"

"Machinedramon's Sin is Gluttony, right?" Centarumon quizzed.

"That doesn't surprise me" HiAndromon mused "He was always a hearty eater when we were younger"

"Geez you make it sound like he wasn't always that bad" Wargreymon stated.

"That's because he wasn't. Machinedramon was never this evil back when he was a Hagurumon"

"That doesn't make sense" Tai admitted "I thought the Dark Masters were created by another evil force. But it sounds like Machinedramon wasn't born a Dark Master, he was transformed into one"

Tentomon clutched his head "Please stop, it's giving me a headache thinking about it"

"So what should we do now?" Kari asked the million dollar question "We know where the Sin Card is, but we can't exactly just fly up or use the elevators inside"

Before the others could think about it, the towers around the city suddenly started to shake.

"Wh-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Monzaemon cried out in fear.

"That is!" and Sora pointed to the remnants of Machinedramon's factory. A panel opened up and out came Machinedramon.

Except 5X his size.

"He was scary enough before" Tentomon whimpered "Now he's double the terror"

"So this is what he was using the Chrome Digizoid for" HiAndromon mused "And I don't think it's over yet"

The top of every building in town, including the one the digidestined were on, to reveal a metallic orb the size of Agumon.

The orbs on all the towers let out a black lightning that connected to Mega-Machinedramon.

His eyes started glowing, and it let out a low metallic roar.

"What's going on?!" Kari cried out in fear.

"Machinedramon made a giant version of himself, and he's charging it through the electrical orbs scatter throughout the city"

"The best bet would to be destroy the generators" Wargreymon stated, and he fired a **TERRA FORCE **at the generator. It automatically was destroyed. "Well that was easy"

"I doubt it" and Elecmon pointed at the Mega-Machinedramon. It turned to the building the digidestined were on and its cannon started gathering energy.

"Might I recommend…RUN!" the Digimon (some carried by Wargreymon, Angewomon, Centarumon, Monzaemon, and HiAndromon) jumped off the building and just in time too, since the building was disintegrated into nothing.

Wargreymon let out a sigh "Destroying them one by one? Bad idea"

"That's pretty much putting up a sign" Tentomon whimpered.

Angewomon turned to Tentomon "Okay, just why do you keep on mentioning signs?"

"Because it's what I talk, and also because it's true"

"Nevermind that!" Tai interrupted "So what exactly should we do next?"

"Do any of you recall the last three lines of the prophecy?" HiAndromon asked.

Sora nodded "I think it went like this…"

_Awaken the true power of the Machine King by near_

_Only with his lightning bolt of piece_

_Will the true power of Knowledge be release_

"I need to find the back-up generator" HiAndromon stated "That way I can destroy all the electrical orbs"

"I get it now" Izzy admitted "You intend to create an electrical discharge so powerful so that it can destroy all the electrical orbs at the same time"

"But, I don't think Machinedramon will leave his back-up generator unguarded" Sora added "And we can't fly up to the generator"

HiAndromon smirked "You can leave that part to me; however I have a pretty good idea on who's guarding the generator"

"Who?"

"Machinedramon himself of course, that giant Machinedramon is a clone of his image, he used the Chrome Digizoid to create the generators and the Machinedramon. There is one thing I do not understand though"

"That would be…?"

"Exactly _what _is powering the back-up generator, because you destroy the energy in the factory so I can't exactly know what's powering it up"

Izzy rubbed his chin and reply "I don't know what's powering up the generator, but I do have a question"

"Yes?"

"How do you know what to do? How do you know so much?"

HiAndromon tapped his chest and said "The "Machine Crown" not only belongs to me, but to Machinedramon as well. He told it a variety of info, but he didn't say what was powering the generator"

"Why did he talk to the crown?" Kari questioned.

HiAndromon paused, and than he sighed in response "My brother is still there, he just lost his mind to the darkness"

And HiAndromon made it clear that he wants no more words on the subject. He than talk privately with Tai, and when the two came out they tell the group about their plan.

Xxx

**Factory remains (An hour later)**

Tai and Wargreymon were hiding in the rubbles. In the distance they saw Mega-Machinedramon patrolling the city.

"You know, I just noticed something" Tai stated.

"What?"

"How long are you going to stay in your Mega form?"

"To be perfectly honest I never find myself in a situation to turn back…oh god I was in this form for so long I'll probably revert to my Fresh form instead of my In-Training form"

"But for now, stay in Mega"

"Sure, but what exactly do we need to do now?"

"Same thing we need to do back at Puppetmon's place"

"Be suicidal?"

"Exactly!"

Wargreymon ran up to behind Mega-Machinedramon and fired a **TERRA FORCE **at its back.

The Mega-Machinedramon turned around and saw Wargreymon and Tai.

It eyes glowed and it fired a giant **GIGA CANNON **at them. Wargreymon was better matched in terms of speed and picked his partner up and flies away. Mega-Machinedramon quickly followed on his tail.

The others (sans Kari and Gatomon) were also watching this scene and hiding in the rubbles. Izzy nodded as the newly Digivolve Kabuterimon and Birdramon flies toward the middle tower.

"Do you know what to do HiAndromon?" Sora quickly asked.

"This is the best idea I have" HiAndromon answered "Wargreymon is the best candidate for the distraction of Machinedramon's clone, and we can go to the tower safely"

"But what about the electrical barrier?" Izzy asked.

"Trust me, I have a good idea for that one"

Pretty soon, they found themselves near the tower, and standing in front of the tower, not surprised of their appearance, was Machinedramon.

Kabuterimon, and Birdramon landed on the ground, with HiAndromon exiting Birdramon giving Machinedramon an apathetic glare.

"Hello brother" an apathetic Machinedramon greeted.

"Hello again" HiAndromon replied.

"Look like the soap opera is about to begin" Birdramon muttered.

"Let me ask you a question" HiAndromon stated "What happened to you?"

"I honestly don't remember how I am became Machinedramon" the metallic Digimon admitted "But I did remember my last memory as an Hagurumon"

"I remember that as well" HiAndromon revealed.

"Oh you mean on how we were denied our birthright?"

"We were denied because the "Machine Crown" fell into darkness, your darkness"

"What are they talking about?" Kabuterimon quizzed the others.

"I have no idea" Birdramon answered.

"How did the "Machine Crown" end up in your position anyway?" HiAndromon questioned.

"Piedmon found it, in return for allegiance to the Dark Masters, I can get the crown"

"So all these crimes you committed, it was just for the crown?"

"Correct, but there was another motive"

"Yes?"

"To see my brother again" Machinedramon answered "And now that I did, there can only be one Machine King, and now that I found you…**GIGA CANNON!"  
**

HiAndromon was expecting this and jumped out of the way. The others managed to dodge as well…

Except for Kabuterimon.

BOOM

"NOW THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Tentomon shouted when he reverted back, bruised and battered.

He was picked up by Birdramon with Izzy and Sora on her back. He angrily muttered "Why is it whenever I fight, I automatically get knocked out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when we first arrived, I was electrocuted by the generator, than I got hit with a emo beam, next Machinedramon attacked me, and now Machinedramon attacked me _again!"  
_

"Wow you did have bad luck" Sora commented.

While in the air they watched HiAndromon's fight with Machinedramon.

"**GIGA CANNON" **and Machinedramon fired his trademarks energy balls at his brother.

"**ATOMIC RAY"** and HiAndromon retorted with a purple beam from his glowing shoulders.

The two attacks disintegrated when they collided, but it also caused a smokescreen. Both brothers were thinking similar thought and the two collided with each other when they attempted to punch the other.

"Is that the best thing you can do brother?"

"No" HiAndromon answered "I can do this **COPY-PASTE: GIGA FORCE"**

Out of HiAndromon's palm came a giant energy orb that the others are quite familiar as being from Machinedramon and he fired it at Machinedramon in point-blank.

This took Machinedramon by surprise though it only gave him a few scratches in response.

"What type of attack is that?" Sora asked.

"One of HiAndromon's strongest attacks" Izzy answered "Copy-Paste is an attack that allows him to mimic any move he sees"

"Really?"

"Yeah but it only works on Digimon who could use the move, like Giga Cannon which works on Machinedramon, but it won't work on Tentomon"

"That's somewhat complicated" Tentomon admitted.

"Let's just hope HiAndromon will never be sued for plagiarism" Birdramon added "So what should we do?"

"HiAndromon said we have to wait for his signal" Izzy stated.

While HiAndromon and Machinedramon are in a beam collision of **ATOMIC RAY **and **GIGA CANNON**, HiAndromon gave a subtle nod toward the tower.

"And there it is!" Sora whistled her fingers, and the buildings around the battle between Machinedramon and HiAndromon opened up to reveal all the refugees giving Machinedramon a determined glance.

Machinedramon broke the beam dual and taunted "Oh so the Plethora of the Pathetic is here, what do you intend to do? Be massacred?"

"No" a Numemon answered "We sing!"

"What?"

"EVERYBODY!" Kari shouted "On my whistle…sing!"

And Kari blew her whistle (she never does that often does she?) and the refugees (both regular and slaves) sung out with all their might.

_Song of the Brother_

_OHHHHHHHH_

_There was once a tale of two brothers_

_True companions like no other._

_They looked the same as kids._

_Yet adulthood was another bid._

_They were destined for great things from the start._

_But one had darkness in his heart._

_It was than the brother separated from their crown._

_The crown that can take any mon down._

_The power of the crown was lost._

_Until a brother returns with a cost._

_He is waiting for the days._

_To meet his brother, he says._

_There once was a tale of two brothers._

_Now separated from each other._

_Good and evil will collide when they meet again._

_To battle for the crown for the next gen._

Machinedramon was giving them all an angry glare with beeping eyes (the machine equivalent of a twitching eye) "What was the point of that irritating song?!"

Kari smirked and responded "Distraction"

"For what? I'm powerful enough to handle whatever pathetic attack that comes my way"

"Oh not an attack" A voice cried from above. Izzy was standing on the neighboring building to the tower. He shouted "Distraction so HiAndromon can collect energy!"

"For what?!"

"Turn around!" HiAndromon shouted.

Machinedramon obeyed and saw HiAndromon standing on the building that holds the back-up generator.

"How did you get pass the force field!?"

"I collected the energy into this!" and HiAndromon pointed at a machine behind him. It was identical to the one in the factory. But one factor was different. Coming out of it was a giant purple lightning bolt.

"I intend to remove the lightning bolt!"

Machinedramon gave him a stare, and let out a monotonous chuckle "Oh brother, I know you're not suicidal!"

"What do you mean?!" Sora quizzed.

"If you take out that lightning bolt, sure you'll destroy the mechanical orb around town, but it won't stop my mega machine. It will just collect more energy from the atmosphere, and not to mention if you take that lightning bolt out you'll die!"

"Is that true!?" Izzy exclaimed.

HiAndromon sweated and nodded "That is true, but if you take the source of the energy out, than your generator will stop working!"

"You figured it out didn't you?"

"Correct, it's your Card!"

Machinedramon nodded "That is the truth, but you have to be suicidal to take it out. You need to take the lightning bolt out, and you'll automatically die. And if you do take the sin card out, the Mega-Machinedramon will still rampage, and it and the generator won't stop until all of you die!"

"You talk too much, you know that?"

"That's not the point! The Sin Card in the generator is protected by the lightning bolt energy, and if one of you sacrifices yourself, you still need to destroy all the metallic orbs in order to stop the Mega-Machinedramon for the Generator to stop long enough to take the Sin Card. And you still need to defeat me!"

"That sounds like an extremely complex back-up plan" Kari admitted "But we can't even do the lightning part since the energy will cause someone to die!"

"Actually" HiAndromon interrupted "There is _one _way in that the lightning won't kill anybody else"

"Exactly how is it going to work for your benefit?" Machinedramon asked.

"LIKE THIS!" and without warning HiAndromon grabbed the lightning bolt.

"Are you insane!?" was the general response from the refugees.

"No!" and HiAndromon plucked the lightning bolt. He was struggling when it exited and he was seen in visible pain from electrocution. When the lightning bolt weakened a little as did the android Digimon.

"Are you committing suicide HiAndromon?" Machinedramon mockingly quizzed.

"No, just fulfilling a prophecy!" and HiAndromon turned to Izzy and yelled "Child of Knowledge! You shall now receive your power!" and to the shock (no pun intended) of everyone he threw it at Izzy.

"AAHHahhh?" Izzy saw the lightning bolt didn't hurt him, and that it also hit his crest.

"What's going on?"

He received his answer when his digivice and Tentomon started glowing in a purple light.

Tentomon realized what's going on and he shouted "HERE I GO!"

**Warp Digivolution**

**Tentomon Warp-Digivolve to…HERCULESKABUTERIMON**

"Wow!" Kari exclaimed.

"Would you look at that?" Sora added.

"Tentomon, you Warp-Digivolved" Izzy whispered.

In the air, where Tentomon once was, was a GIANT beetle like Digimon. His exoskeleton was a sickly yellow color, but he did not look sick himself. He had 4 arms, all with sharp claw at the ends. His exposed flesh is a red color, and his mouth as well showing his sharp teeth. His horn was u shaped with a straight horn in the middle. On the back were bug like wings. He let out a roar with electricity crackling through his veins.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: HerculesKabuterimon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Insectoid**

**HiAndromon: Me and my brother are the Machine Kings. HerculesKabuterimon on the other hand, or should I say pincer, is the Insect King. He is the master of any electric move like MEGA ELECTRIC SHOCKER or attack with his claws with attacks like GIGA SCISSOR CLAWS. **

"Wow, so this is what it feels like to be a Mega" HerculesKabuterimon commented "No wonder Gabumon and Agumon like it so much"

"So do you intend to fight me Digimon of Knowledge?" Machinedramon quizzed "Because without my Sin Card, that is impossible"

"Yeah I know" admitted "But I still intend on fighting you"

"What about your comrade Wargreymon?"

"What about him?"

"He should be arriving here in 3, 2, and 1"

And on cue, Wargreymon came crashing into the building. He got out and held his head in pain "Did someone get the number on that truck?"

"Yes" Machinedramon answered "its right over there"

Coming up was Mega-Machinedramon whose eyes were glowing red with intent of murder.

Tai came running up and joining Sora and Kari to see the match.

Wargreymon saw HerculesKabuterimon and said "Who are you?"

"Tentomon"

"Oh so you joined the Mega-Level club?"

"Yup, so what are the benefits?"

"You can kick more butts"

"That is a nice benefit"

"HERCULESKABUTERIMON!" HiAndromon shouted "Attack either Machinedramon, I have a plan!"

"Alright than **MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!"** between 's horn, a giant purple ball of electricity formed. He fired it at Mega-Machinedramon. The results only caused it to get madder as it fired another **GIGA CANNON **at him.

"NOT TODAY!" exclaimed as he and Wargreymon dodged the attack "I'm not being interrupted on my chance to shine!"

"**COPY PASTE: MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!"** The two heard HiAndromon yelled.

HiAndromon formed an orb of electricity and he fired it into the air. A thunderstorm formed in the sky and lightning crackled in it.

"HERCULESKABUTERIMON, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"RIGHT! **MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!" ** fired another electric orb into the storm cloud.

The cloud started to crackle intensely, and it fired various bolts of lightning all over the city. And it all landed on the electrical orbs located all over the city, obliterating them completely.

"HAH!" Birdramon cheered "That should get rid of your metallic mutant!"

"Really?" Machinedramon asked "Because he's still functioning"

They saw that the Dark Masters of City was correct and that the Mega-Machinedramon eyes were still glowing red.

"Did I forget to mention that the Mega-Machinedramon won't stop until you defeat it? His power is now equivalent of losing his sin card…he can die, but he's still powerful"

Wargreymon growled and said "Alright that, I'll battle Mega-Machinedramon!"

"How do you expect to do that?" quizzed.

"I have "Dramon Killers", they don't work on Machinedramon unless I have his sin card, but it would work on his bigger counterpart"

"Let me assist as well" HiAndromon stated "I can create an opening that allows you to slash him"

"And I'll handle Machinedramon" declared as he flew toward said Digimon.

Machinedramon saw the upcoming insect, and he actually managed to jump on one of the towers with HerculesKabuterimon quickly following him to the top.

claws started glowing electric yellow, and he slashed at Machinedramon **"GIGA SCISSOR CLAW" **with Machinedramon retaliating with a glowing hand **"BOOSTER CLAW"  
**

The artificial and natural claws colliding caused an energy back slash that went up in the air. Eventually the two Digimon went back and fired **MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER** and **GIGA CANNON **at each other. This destroyed the building the two were standing on, so they flew/jumped on another.

While HerculesKabuterimon and Machinedramon were locked in a stalemate, Wargreymon and HiAndromon were having a little trouble with Mega-Machinedramon.

The clone made out of Chrome Digizoid barely flinched from what attacks they fired. And whenever Wargreymon tried to get close, Mega-Machinedramon always retaliated with a **GIGA CANNON**, forcing Wargreymon to dodge.

"DAMN IT!" Wargreymon cursed, he thought to himself "How am I supposed to defeat that lunatic if I can't even get close?"

Than, as if on cue, stated glowing with electrical energy and at a certain angle, he's positioned upon Wargreymon's head. At the same time, a light bulb blinked on (or a HerculesKabuterimon charged energy) on Wargreymon, and he developed a plan.

"HiAndromon, think you can fire a ray at Mega-Machinedramon?!"

"Very well **ATOMIC RAY!" **the purple blast struck the giant clone, and like before did little damage.

Mega-Machinedramon took the time to roar, and that was Wargreymon's cue.

"**GREAT TORNADO!" **Wargreymon turned into a tornado, and actually went _inside _Mega-Machinedramon's mouth. At first Mega-Machinedramon seemed fine, than his body started jerking all over the place, bits of metal flying all over, and Mega-Machinedramon starting to look much worse for wear.

Suddenly Wargreymon was heard declaring **"TERRA FORCE" **and Mega-Machinedramon started to take on a red color. Than a few second later, Mega-Machinedramon upper body exploded, with Wargreymon in his place.

The digidestined and refugees cheered, with Tai shouting "WAY TO GO WARGREYMON!"

"Thanks" Wargreymon stated flying down toward them "Now if you need me…"

He reverted back to Koromon, and landed in Tai's arm.

"GRAAAAHHHHHH!" Machinedramon shouted when he saw this "YOU KILLED MY WEAPON!"

"Why don't you send us the bill?" HerculesKabuterimon retorted "Now that the generators are gone and the giant robot is dead, we can get your sin card easy!"

"Not if I do this!" and Machinedramon jumped on the tower where his Sin Card was located "I'll protect my own Sin Card"

"Actually you can't" Izzy replied "It's because I already have it"

And true to his word, Izzy was holding an orange card with Machinedramon's face on it.

"How did you get that?"

"After Wargreymon defeated Mega-Machinedramon and you were sparring with HerculesKabuterimon, HiAndromon picked me up and put me near the generator, and took me back to the floor"

"How did things go so wrong?!" Machinedramon asked in shock.

"Because of your Sin Brother" HiAndromon answered "Gluttony is going beyond the limit, and in a bad way. You had so many back-up plans it eventually backfired"

"Yeah" HerculesKabuterimon agreed "And without your sin card, I get to do THIS! **MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!"  
**

The electric orb at close range did some serious damage to Machinedramon. The blast deleted the two cannons on his back and flung him into the air. HerculesKabuterimon shot at him, his claw glowing, and slashed him with **GIGA SCISSOR CLAW!**

After the slice, morphed back to Motimon, and he looked at the seemingly unharmed Machinedramon.

Machinedramon said "You miss"

Motimon smirked "Or did I?"

Kari felt something fell near her, looking down she saw it was one of Machinedramon's claw, and than his tail, and than his leg. Pretty soon all of Machinedramon's body part fell to the ground in a pile. All that was left in the air was Machinedramon's head. While it fell to the ground, Machinedramon's brain circuit was still activated. His final thought was this _"I lost? Well maybe I can talk to my brother when I'm reborn…yeah, that would be a nice thought…with a side of Chrome Digizoid"_

The head in the air evaporated as did the pile on the ground. At the same time, the Sin Card in Izzy's hand sliced up and vanished. Motimon ended up in Izzy's empty hand.

There was silence…than the refugees started cheering as loud as they can. The digidestined did as well, while congratulating Izzy and Motimon.

Centarumon walked up and said "Look like you made amend with what you did with your laptop"

"But that wasn't his fault" Gatomon (bet you forgot about her).

"No, but he forgave himself" and Izzy was in a better mood, than his eyes lightened up "Oh god, remember what happens when a Dark Master dies?"

Sora eyes widened and shouted "BIRDRAMON!"

**Ultimate Digivolution**

**Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON.**

"Everybody run!" Tai shouted "The City is about to collapse!"

"Everybody, see how much of you can get on Garudamon!" and a good deal of the refugees and the digidestined ride on Garudamon. Centarumon, Monzaemon, the Guardromons, and HiAndromon jumped from building to building.

The digidestined fear was correct as the buildings in the city started to disintegrate as did the streets as well. The towers, the lights, and the rest all disintegrated.

The refugees and Digidestined manage to make it to the exit of the city. It led to a road of some that was unaffected by the disintegrating city. When they arrived, everyone managed to make it.

"That was intense!" Elecmon sighed.

"At least we're out of that hellhole of a city" Centarumon added.

"By the way HiAndromon, what should we do now?" Monzaemon asked their leader. They saw that their leader was on his knees, breathing intensely.

"HiAndromon?" Sora asked in concern.

"Digidestined…Refugees…look like it's time for me to join my brother"

"What!?" Tai shouted "You were perfectly alright before!"

"My brother made the "Machine Crown" connected to his soul" HiAndromon admitted "When he died, so will the "Machine Crown" and I would just turn back to Andromon, but since you gave me the crown while I was dying…"

"You'll die as well" Izzy finished.

"But that's not fair!" Kari complained "After all you been through…"

"It's BECAUSE of what I been through!" HiAndromon interjected "I cheated Death too much time, but now it's time for me to go!"

And with that last sentence HiAndromon started to disintegrate. Izzy ran up to him and says "You knew the crown was curse…why did you take it?"

"Because I wanted to help" HiAndromon answered "I wanted to give you your power, and I wanted to let my brother see the light again. Child of Knowledge, you'll see what happened. This I assure you!"

And that was the last sentence uttered by HiAndromon. When the last of him disintegrated, one can hear him sing "The Song of the Brothers"

Everybody was standing there, looking sadly at the place where he stood.

Xxx

**DONE! I wrote a new Fanfic, so check it out if you have the time. As for my opinion of this chapter, well it could've been better, it could've been worse. Anyway Both Brothers are dead, and you'll see what HiAndromon means in the next chapter. But only that since we'll return to Matt, Mimi, Joe, and TK and their adventure in server. Anyway one of the digidestined (Izzy) has unlocked the power of Mega ( when he's not being called by anyone). Anyway please read and review. The antagonist of the next arc will be our favorite wannabe Rock Star, so stay tuned!**


	10. Statue of Death

**Next Chapter. Rewatched the Server arc to write the Return to Server arc. We'll start out with the digidestined in Digi-City, and than return to the one that went west. Anyway PLEASE review. That is all.**

**Xxx**

**Statue of Death**

**Xxx**

**Interface**

After the digidestined latest trek in Digi-City, a variety of events happened. Simply put, they freed slaves, they shut down a factory, Tentomon warp-digivolve, they killed Machinedramon, and they lost the refugees leader HiAndromon.

It was a day after the deletion of Digi-City. Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, their Digimon, and the refugees were looking sadly at two crosses. Kari decided to copy Mimi and erect a cross in honor of HiAndromon, and to the shock of others, Machinedramon.

"Why would you…?" Centarumon started, though Kari interrupted.

"It's because HiAndromon would want that" Kari simply replied, and no one discussed the subject farther.

"That reminds me" Izzy started "The night after the deletion of Digi-City, I had a dream"

"And how is that relevant?" Tai questioned.

"Because…just listen"

_Xxx_

_The Dream_

_In the dream I was in an area. There was a lake nearby and I saw a reflection of a Hagurumon. Except instead of red eyes, my eyes were black instead. Another Hagurumon came running up to me and they started arguing. I could only watch on what I was seeing. They were arguing about something about a crown, and about darkness in the Hagurumon I was heart. The red eyed Hagurumon ran away and the black eyed one went into the forest. This is where it's get interesting; a black light shine neared the Hagurumon. The light says that if the Hagurumon wants more power than he can handle, he should take his card. The Hagurumon than took the card and became covered in a black light. In his place stood Machinedramon._

_Xxx_

"…and that's where the dream ends" Izzy finished to the stunned crowd.

"Izzy" Sora started "I think you saw the circumstances in where Machinedramon was created"

"I think I get it" Tai added "On how Machinedramon had a brother, and be created by darkness"

Izzy sighed "Let me guess the Dark Masters creation. The dark light found seven Digimon, gave them their sin card, and than they dark Digivolve to Mega level"

"That's a bit confusing" Kari muttered "What I don't get is why did Izzy have a dream?"

"If I had to take a guess" Motiomon started "Who defeated Machinedramon?"

"You"

"And that's why Izzy saw the vision" Motimon answered.

"If that's true, than Matt must have had a similar vision" Sora pointed out "It _was _Metalgarurumon who defeated Puppetmon"

"Yeah, but Matt needed to go to sleep first" Tai revealed "And since he's I don't know where, we can't exactly ask him"

"I wonder how they're doing" Koromon mused.

Xxx

**Server (a few days ago)**

"Back at this place again" Joe muttered.

"Feels very nostalgic" TK added.

"Oh I hope I don't sweat so badly" Mimi pleaded.

"Well guys" Matt mused "Look like we're back at Server"

Patamon blinked "Déjà vu"

"What part of server is this anyway?" Tsunomon quizzed.

"If you look to your left, you'll see a familiar sight" Bukamon said, pointing at a Pyramid.

"Aren't those the pyramids where Datamon was trapped in?" Mimi pointed out.

"They were destroyed, remember?" Matt revealed "I don't think that was the only pyramid in Server"

"So should we go inside?" TK asked.

"Please don't" Joe pleaded "The last time we did, we face a psychotic robot!"

"Than why does it have the Crest of Sincerity on it?" Tanemon quizzed, pointing her head at the sign on the pyramid.

The West Digidestined team saw that she was right, and the Tear shape of the Crest of Sincerity was on the Pyramid's close door.

"So should we…?" Mimi started though her crest cut her off. A green light came from the crest and entered the door. The door opened up when it was hit by the light.

"Lady's first" Tsunomon gestered inside.

Xxx

**Metaletemon's Stage**

"….AND THAT'S A WRAP!" Metaletemon declared to some Gazimons holding instrument.

The Gazimon sighed in relief as they put down the instruments.

The TV near the stage lit up, and Metaletemon saw another Gazimon in it.

"You better have a good reason for showing your mug, because I was in the middle of practice!"

"Didn't we just finish?" a Gazimon asked, getting a shrug in response.

"Sir Etemon…"

"That's METALetemon!"

"Metaletemon, the digidestined have arrived!"

"Oh for the love of…where did they go?"

"Inside a pyramid!"

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"The one we couldn't open! The one with the teardrop on it!"

"Oh" Metaletemon turned to Monochromon and shouted "YOU! Fire up the truck! Look like we're going on the classic Digi Hunt"

Xxx

**Dark Master's Hideout.**

The four Dark Masters back at the hide out (Eaglemon, Metalseadramon, Piedmon, and Lilithmon) were watching the two way scene of Metaletemon and Machinedramon.

Eaglemon was grumbling something about "stupid monkey and tin can hogging all the chance to kill" and Metalseadramon was telling him to get over it.

"The Digidestined are now in two teams!" Piedmon declared "And that means double the Dark Masters"

"Let just hope our metallic buddy and little monkey can defeat them when they're in half" Lilithmon voiced.

Xxx

**Pyramid of Sincerity**

"I hope we don't get lost" Joe muttered while they're inside the pyramid.

"It's a straight line!" Patamon exclaimed "We can't exactly get lost!"

"Yeah, but still"

The pyramid was as Patamon said, a straight line, the walls were decorated with the ancient DigiCode, and various detailed drawing of flowers.

"So how long do we need to walk?" Bukamon asked.

"Why do you care? You're on my shoulder!"

"Just asking"

"Judging on bright Mimi's crest is glowing" Matt noted "We're getting pretty close"

"So do you think this is the prophecy the light in Kari was talking about?" Mimi asked.

"That's the best guess"

Pretty soon the light died down when they entered a room. A statue of a Digimon was erected on an alter and on his pedestal was the crest of sincerity. The walls around the statues were blank and pointed upward signifying the center of the pyramid.

"I recognized that Digimon" Tsunomon said in awe.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Anubismon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Wizard**

**Tsunomon: The Digimon you now see before you is Anubismon. He's one of the ancient God Digimon and oversees deletion. But what's he doing here?**

"So is he a good guy or a bad guy?" Joe asked observing the statue.

"Neutral" Patamon answered "He's the Digimon death god, and he decides whatever or not you can be reborn a Digiegg"

"How do you know that?"

Patamon look down sadly, causing Joe to remember what happened to Patamon on File Island.

"Oh sorry"

"It's okay, but I thought he was back in the digital afterlife"

"Well he has the Crest of Sincerity on him" Tanemon noted "Maybe you should get close Mimi"

"Alright, but I don't like the look of his face" and Mimi went close to the statue. A green beam of light covered Anubismon. The statue opened its mouth and recites a prophecy.

_The Master or Pride is reborn again_

_And he took control of the great fan_

_His music control people strength_

_The final level is his length _

_He locked away the god of death_

_But he'll return with one's last breath_

_One child will be given a flower_

_The object that will give the child power_

And out of the statues mouth, came a green flower that found itself in Mimi's palm.

"What is this flower?" TK asked.

"I think it's a lotus" Tanemon guessed "Though they're not supposed to be that color"

"So that was the prophecy that light thing was talking about" Matt mused.

"It was just as confusing as the on you dealt with" Tsunomon muttered.

"Speaking of which, I don't think the walls are completely empty" Joe pointed at the wall behind Anubismon's statue "Look!"

The digidestined saw behind the statues consisted of eight paintings. The painting all had the eight crest on them, though the one for the Crest of Courage and Friendship also had a picture of a Angewomon and Angemon respectively.

"What's this?" Bukamon spoke for everyone.

"And why does it have a picture of Angemon?" TK quizzed.

Matt rubbed his chin in thought, but the wall started glowing again. Two more Digimon appeared above the Crest of Knowledge and Sincerity.

Above the Crest of Knowledge was a cyborg like Digimon and above the Crest of Sincerity was Anubismon.

"I still don't get it" Patamon commented.

"Actually I do" Matt admitted "Which digimon allowed me and Tai to warp Digivolve?"

"Oh me and Gatomon" Patamon answered.

"So each picture represents the Digimon that allows the crest bearer to reach Mega" Joe guessed.

"So what you're saying, if I free Anubismon, he'll allow me to upgrade my digivice?" Mimi asked.

"That's the best guess"

"But how am I supposed to do that?"

Before the others can answer (or rather sputter) a voice cried out "HEY DIGIBRATS GET OUT OF HERE!"

"And look like our favorite wannabe is here" Bukamon dryly remarked.

The chosen children felt a rumble since Metaletemon was ramming the pyramid with a **METAL PUNCH!**

"Oh for the love of…" Matt started, holding out his digivice.

**Digivolution Activate**

**Tsunomon Digivolve to…GABUMON**

**Tanemon Digivolve to…PALMON**

**Bukamon Digivolve to…GOMAMON**

"So how do you suppose we get out of here?" TK asked.

"Used the back door?" Joe suggested.

"Joe we don't have time for this!" Matt scolded

"No I mean seriously!" Joe pointed at a door that says "Back Exit".

"Well that's awfully convenient" Mimi commented.

"Wait!" Gomamon exclaimed "It could be a trap!"

Metaletemon barraged the pyramid again.

"But the digi bible says to always trust signs!"

"Excuse me?"

"NEVER MIND! Just go!"

Xxx

**Outside of the Pyramid **

"Lord Metaletemon!" a Gazimon exclaimed "Can we just go inside? I mean the digidestined still haven't came out yet"

"Can you see the pyramid?"

"Uh yeah"

"WELL SEE THAT THE DOOR IS CLOSED!" and Metaletemon's statement was true. It seems after the digidestined entered, the door closed without them noticing.

"Why don't you rock the place down?" the Monochromon asked.

"For a Monochromon, that's a pretty smart idea!" and Metaletemon started beating on his body.

"What are you…?"

"After my Dark Network fused with me, my body has become a living drum!"

"How does that make sense?" Gazimon questioned.

Metaletemon shrugged and started hitting his chest. This caused a sound wave to erupt from his body that hit the pyramid.

Xxx

**Inside the Pyramid**

The digidestined felt the tremors, now more powerful than before, and quickly step up their pace in the pyramid.

"I don't recall the Pyramid being this big!" Joe exclaimed.

"This is the Digiworld" Matt reminded him "I don't think size is all that relevant"

"Wait!" TK exclaimed "I see a light!"

The four kids and Digimon saw the light and quickly went inside. And that was when the ceiling crumbles behind them.

Xxx

**?**

"That was a close one" Gomamon sighed in relief.

"Any more time and we would've been pancakes!" Joe exclaimed.

"That's a feeling I can live without" TK revealed.

"But where are we?" Mimi asked.

"And look like another case of the nostalgia" Matt noted "Isn't this Piximon's place?"

The mountain that was Piximon's training area was right in front of them. Apparently a cave in the mountain allowed them to find this place.

Joe's knees wobbled "Oh god Déjà vu on having to climb this place"

"But what else can we do?" Patamon quizzed "There aren't any other area to go to"

"Says the one who can fly" Mimi murmured.

However, the moment Matt put his foot on the stairs, a alarm bell ring.

"What is that?!" Palmon asked.

"An alarm bell" Gabumon answered.

"I know that! But what does it mean?"

They got their answer when something jumped off from the top of the mountain. The thing landed behind them and when they turned around, they came face to face with a Sabre tooth like Digimon.

Xxx

**I guess here would be a good place to start. This is a bit of pointless cliffhanger since you know who the Digimon is. Anyway we're introduced to Anubismon or better yet his statue and learn the prophecy of Sincerity. Maybe on my Fanfic account I should write all the prophecies. I'm still a little peeved that my last chapter didn't get any review so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Ogremon's Code

**Now for Leomon and Ogremon reintroduction…IN SERVER!**

**Xxx**

**Ogremon's Code**

**Xxx**

**Piximon's Place**

"Wh-what is that?" Joe immediately asked in face of their new opponent.

After narrowly escaping Metaletemon, the digidestined team of Matt, Joe, Mimi, and TK and their Digimon found themselves at the gym of their late mentor Piximon. There, the moment they touched the stairs, a Digimon landed behind them.

The Digimon was a cross between a saber-tooth tiger and a lion, and it was giving the digidestined a stoic stare.

Matt, instinctively held onto his digivice, waiting for the time when the Digimon attack. He than asked "Gabumon, do you know what Digimon that is?"

"Sorry Matt" Gabumon apologized "I never seen that Digimon before"

"And Izzy is with the others" Mimi reminded them "So we can't exactly ask him for clarification"

TK was calm, than he walked past the others and said "Are you good guy or a bad guy?"

The Digimon smirked and responded "Good"

With that last word the Digimon started glowing. When the light died down, they saw the face of their old ally Leomon.

"LEOMON!" The group exclaimed in unison. The lion Digimon merely smirked in amusement.

Xxx

**Metaletemon's palace**

"Damn it!" Metaletemon swore "They got away!"

"How are you so sure?"

"It's a bit complicated to explain" Metaletemon admitted "But us Dark Masters can tell when the digidestined is dead"

"So do you want to activate the scanners?" the Gazimon asked.

"Fire it up!"

"Yes sir"

Xxx

**A few minutes later**

Xxx

"WHAT THE?" Metaletemon exclaimed when he saw that the digidestined couldn't be found on the map.

"Where did they go?" One Gazimon asked.

"I don't know!" the other one admitted "Man this is like a Déjà vu of last time!"

Metaletemon rubbed his chin "Last time eh?"

He clapped his hands "I got it! There at Piximon's place!"

Xxx

**Piximon's Place**

"When did you learn to Digivolve Leomon?" Gabumon inquired the lion Digimon.

After meeting with Leomon again, and the basic reintroduction, they started climbing to the top of the mountain.

"It was a bit strange" Leomon admitted "I didn't even know I had the power to Warp-Digivolve until the Dark Master invaded the digital world"

"Wait!" Matt exclaimed "You can_ Warp _Digivolve?"

"Correct, that form you saw? That was my Mega Level"

"But how did you gain the power?"

"Remember back on File Island, on how I had the unfortunate habit of constantly being possessed by the black gears?"

"Yes"

"The constant exposure to the Digivices light given me a power boost. At first I was just stronger than normal. Now I can reach my final level"

"So why don't you stay that way?"

"Because my power isn't completely controllable" and they reached near the top "I can only stay in my Mega Level for a limited amount of time"

Joe whistled "So what have you been lately since the Dark Masters attacked?"

"I left File Island and helped saved some Digimon. I ran away and found refuge with Piximon here. Speaking of which, how is he? The last time I saw him, he said he needed to meet with you"

The digidestined and Digimon looked down in sadness and Leomon immediately understood. He sighed and said "Too bad, he knew automatically that he won't get out alive, please tell me what happened"

And so they did. They explained that after Piximon sacrificed himself, their talk with the strange light and the prophecies, the defeat of Puppetmon, the split-up of the team, and what happened ever since they arrived at Server.

Leomon kept quiet throughout the entire story, responding where he needs to responds, showing surprise at the revelation of the prophecies, and his eyes widening at the mention of Anubismon.

"You saw Anubismon?!" Leomon questioned in shock.

"Well his statue" Gomamon corrected.

"Anubismon isn't only the digital god of death. He's also the true ruler of Server!"

"He is?!" The others asked in shock.

"Well he used to be" Leomon admitted "But when Etemon arrived, he used his strange music, to turn Anubismon into a statue"

"Why didn't we come across the statue before?" Palmon quizzed.

"Before Anubismon was defeated, as a last resort he imprisoned himself in the pyramid, only coming out when the time is right"

"Which so happens to be now" Mimi guessed, receiving a nod in reply.

Leomon rubbed his chin "When you heard the prophecy, how did it go?"

Matt closed his eyes in thought and responds "Something like this"

_The Master or Pride is reborn again_

_And he took control of the great fan_

_His music control people strength_

_The final level is his length _

_He locked away the god of death_

_But he'll return with one's last breath_

_One child will be given a flower_

_The object that will give the child power_

Leomon closed his eyes as well and said "You said that each Dark Masters has a different sin?"

"Yup" TK answered.

"And according to the prophecy, Metaletemon is "The Master of Pride" isn't he?"

"Pride is one of the seven deadly sins" Matt revealed "So I guess that makes Metaletemon the sin of Pride"

"With his Whamon sized ego, I'm not surprised at all!" Mimi huffed.

"Anyway" Leomon interrupted "Do you know where the flower is?"

"Here" Mimi took the green lotus out of her bag and showed it to Leomon. He held it in his palms and sighed in calmness "The lotus of Anubismon"

"How does it work?"

"With Anubismon stuck in stone? Impossible. The prophecy states that Anubismon will be free with one's last breath"

"So in other word" Joe mused "A sacrifice"

"Either that or someone else will die from attacking"

"Well to be sincere" Mimi started "I don't want it!"

"Mimi…" Palmon started though Mimi cut her off.

"NO! I don't want someone to die just so the prophecy will work! I know it's bad for Anubismon, but I can't stand the thought of someone dying so that I can get a little stronger!"

Mimi took a deep breath from her outburst, while the others just kept silence…until a voice was heard chuckling.

"Honestly little girl, you wage war with the Dark Masters and you don't want someone to die? How pure…and how stupid!"

"HEY!" Matt shouted "Who is that!?"

"Me" and a familiar ogre like Digimon appeared, clutching his left arm, and giving the digidestined a bemuse stare.

"What are you doing here Ogremon!?" Matt asked,

"Why don't you ask Leomon?" Ogremon retorted, but than he clutched his arm "Damn this thing"

Joe held up his hand and said "Before we discuss anything, I need to tend to Ogremon's injury"

"You do?" Gomamon asked.

"He does?" Patamon asked.

"You will?" Ogremon asked.

"Yes" and without hesitation Joe immediately started tending Ogremon's arm, with his medical supplies.

"You aren't going to pull any fast tricks are you?"

"I'm a doctor…well in-training anyway, but a doctor doesn't harm his patients!"

"Now see!" Ogremon pointed at Joe "That code of honor makes sense, not like that overly naïve one from the girl"

Mimi merely huffed and looked away.

Pretty soon, Joe managed to properly bandage up Ogremon's arm. After that, Gomamon asked the obvious question.

"What are you doing here?"

Ogremon grunted and replies "Well after the Dark Masters took over, I decided staying at File Island wasn't safe, so I skedaddled out of there. After I arrived at Server…"

Xxx

**Ogremon's flashback**

"_Damn these things" Ogremon cursed when he arrived at Server. He ended up being swarmed by three Kuwagamon (Why the Kuwagamons is in the desert, he'll never know) and ended up barely escaping with his left arm intact._

_He managed to hide when he found an abandoned pyramid. He rested there for a few nights and found to his anger, that his arm was broken. _

"_Good thing I use my right hand for clubbing" Ogremon muttered, and he decided to venture out since the Kuwagamon are gone._

_How wrong he was._

_The moment he left the pyramid a voice cried __**"SCISSOR CLAW!"**_

"_GRAH!" Ogremon shouted in pain when one lone Kuwagamon attacked him. It hit him in the back, which can heal, but he doesn't have enough time to get up, and the fatigue started to make his vision blurry._

"_Well" Ogremon thought "Look like it's my time to go"_

_However, before the Kuwagamon attacked him again, another voice cried __**"HOWLING CRUSHER!"**_

_A quadruped Digimon pounced on Kuwagamon, deleting it instantly. Ogremon passed out, his last sight being the face of the new Digimon._

_(SOME TIME LATER)_

_Ogremon grunted, and heard voices._

"_Why did you bring this guy here?" One voice asked._

"_He was beaten up and I just couldn't leave him there" another voice answered._

"_Have you forgotten this is the same guy who teamed up with Devimon?"_

"_I haven't, yet I can tell you that he will not repeat that same situation again"_

"_Leomon?" Ogremon grunted, recognizing the voice._

"_Look like sleeping beauty awakens"_

"_Piximon?"_

"_The one and only"_

_Ogremon than muttered "Ogremon's code"_

"_What's that?" Leomon wondered._

"_It's the code all Ogremon's honor" Piximon explained "When you save their life, you're in debt of your savior"_

_Leomon grunted "Look like my battle with Ogremon will have to be postponed. Anyway can you heal his arm?"_

"_I'm a trainer, not a doctor!"_

_Xxx_

_(Flashback over)_

Leomon pretty much summed up the meeting with Ogremon. Matt than said "So Ogremon still hasn't fulfilled his debt?"

"Of course not" Ogremon answered "Why would I still be here!?"

"Are you sure you can trust this guy?" Patamon wondered "He might betray you the moment he considered his debt paid!"

"Which can be anytime" Mimi muttered.

"No it cannot" Ogremon retorted "According to the code, I have to save Leomon if I want to repay my debt!"

"There one thing I don't get" TK admitted "Why do you fight Leomon?"

"Pardon?"

"What has he ever done to you?"

"Nothing"

"What?"

"Me and Leomon fight because" Ogremon turned to said Digimon "We fight for the sake of fighting"

"Meaning?" Gabumon started.

"It's a bit complicated" Leomon admitted "The truth is…"

Before another word could be uttered, an explosion was heard outside. The digidestined and the ones staying at the training facility immediately ran outside. They saw smoke coming from the forest, and jumping from a tree, they saw Metaletemon.

"Oh great" Matt groaned "He's here"

Xxx

**The last chapter was the Server equivalent of "The Dark City". I guess this chapter is the Server equivalent of "War Preparation". Alright please read and review.**


	12. Amplifier of Power

**Not much to say. Been thinking about writing a sequel for the new continuity in Season 2. I'll have to rewrite everything in the second half, so I can't say for certain. Nevertheless I'm putting a lot of thought into it. So just enjoy the chapter.**

**Xxx**

**Amplifier of Power**

**Xxx**

**Piximon's Place**

"Oh great" Matt groaned "_He's _here"

After meeting up with Leomon again, and reluctantly allying with Ogremon, the digidestined found themselves hearing the noise that is Metaletemon's music.

"The moment we're talking about him, he proceeds to show up!" Gomamon muttered "Why do these kinds of things always happen!?"

Leomon growled and ordered "Quick! Digivolve as high as you can before he plays his music!"

And Leomon started glowing in a yellow light, the others activated their digivices. Before they did, Joe turned to Gomamon and said "You might wanna jump down before you Digivolve"

"Got it!" and Gomamon jumped down the mountain, along with a glowing Leomon, Gabumon, and Patamon. Palmon was about to join, but Mimi held her back.

**Warp Digivolution**

**Leomon Warp-Digivolve to…SABERLEOMON**

**Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON**

**Digivolution Activate**

**Gomamon Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON**

**Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON**

**Ultimate Digivolution**

**Ikkakumon Digivolve to…ZUDOMON**

Zudomon and Saberleomon landed on the ground, with Angemon and Metalgarurumon flying next to them.

"Mimi why did you hold me back?" Palmon asked her partner.

Mimi sighed and revealed "I just can't let you get hurt, you might end up getting severely injured"

"Why would you be worried about that?" Ogremon interjected "They have one Champion, one Ultimate, and two Mega. I don't think getting severely injured can happen"

Palmon that admits "As much as a jerk he is"

"No offense taken"

"He does have a point Mimi. I don't think I can get hurt that badly"

Mimi looks down, eyes a little wet and responds "Yeah, but after seeing Chuumon, and Piximon dying, I can't put myself into a single fight without worrying"

"Mimi" Matt sadly responded the others sympathetic as well. Joe sighed and said "Well look like we're going have to count on Leomon and the others"

Ogremon merely rolled his eyes and sat on the stairs, trying to catch a glimpse of the show.

Xxx

**Piximon's Forest**

"The noise came from this area!" Saberleomon revealed "Come on!"

"Quick question" Metalgarurumon started "Exactly what Digimon are you right now?"

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Saberleomon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Ancient Animal**

**Saberleomon: This is my Mega form: Saberleomon. I am now owners of various attacks and my pouncing can delete any of my foes.**

Saberleomon was running at a breakneck speed, and Metalgarurumon and Angemon were flying to the area where the music was coming from. Zudomon was running after them, a bit slow due to the fact that he can't fly and is very big and heavy.

"Why am I the only who's digivolution can't fly or run fast?" Zudomon bemoaned.

If you take Zudomon's words into consideration, it is true. Agumon and Gabumon can fly in their Mega level. Tentomon, Biyomon, and Patamon can fly without digivolving. And Palmon and Gatomon can fly in their Ultimate level.

But enough about Zudomon and his slowness and disability to fly. Let's see how Metaletemon is doing.

Xxx

**Forest Entrance**

"Metaletemon sir! The digidestined's Digimons are coming!" a Gazimon declared, observing them through a telescope.

Metaletemon was tuning his body to the dark network (he tunes it by drumming his body in certain areas) and turned to said Gazimon "What do they look like?"

"One is a giant walrus-turtle"

"Zudomon"

"An Angel"

"Angemon"

"A wolf that looks like a cyborg"

"Metalgarurumon"

"And a cross between a lion and a tiger?"

"What? Give me that?!" Metaletemon snatched the telescope out of the Gazimon's hand and see what was coming straight at them.

True enough it was the digidestined Digimon (sans Palmon) and the new Digimon. Metaletemon growled and said "That's Saberleomon, guess he teamed up with the goodie two shoes digidestined"

"We're right here you know!" Zudomon pointed out, with him and the other standing in front of Metaletemon.

"How did you?" Metaletemon saw that he was looking through the telescope the wrong way, and saw close object far. He face palmed and threw the telescope at the nearest Gazimon, who responds by getting hit in the face with it.

"So what do you want?" Metaletemon bluntly asked.

Zudomon answered "We're here to have lunch, listen to some music, and destroy every particle of your being"

Angemon turned to him "That last part was a bit dark"

Zudomon merely shrugged as a response.

"You know perfectly well you can't kill me!" Metaletemon taunted "You need my Sin Card, because you need to both find it and figure out what it is!"

"You're Pride"

"Okay you did one out of two, but the second part won't be so easy! Have you been paying attention to your surroundings people?"

"What do you mean?" Angemon asked "It's just a random area of the forest"

Metaletemon wagged a finger and said "True, but it also contains THIS!"

The Dark Master of Server snapped his fingers. In doing so, the cloak covering the forest fell apart, revealing the desert surroundings. However the most notable scene was the GIANT amplifier in the background.

"What the heck is that?!" Metalgarurumon demanded, getting a laugh in response,

"THAT is my personal new and improve amplifier" Metaletemon revealed "I created it from a fan"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a bit weird, but I found this amazing device. I won't go into the detail, yet it was shaped like a giant fan and I managed to rework it in my amplifier. Now whenever I plug into the amp, I get to do THIS!"

Metaletemon declared **"DRUMQUAKE!" **and he pounded on his chest. He and the Amp of Power started glowing in a black light. Than a noise erupted from the amp.

**BOOM**

Xxx

**Piximon's Place**

"Hey do you see that?" TK pointed at the black shockwave.

"I hope the others are alright" Palmon said concerned.

"You can ask them" Ogremon revealed "They're coming right here"

"What?"

**CRASH**

The things that crashed created four craters in the wall in the facility. When the others went to investigate, they found a bruised and battered Leomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, and Patamon.

They're eyes were opened, and Gomamon than exclaimed "What the heck just happened?!"

"You crashed into the wall" Ogremon bluntly admitted.

"Last thing I remembered was Metaletemon pounding on his chest" Gabumon muttered.

"The power of that Amplifier" Leomon murmured "It's far too great!"

"Are you hurt?" TK asked.

"No" Patamon admitted "We crashed into the wall so fast we can't feel any pain…there it is" and Patamon and the others winced and fell onto the floor.

Xxx

**Metaletemon's Location**

"What was that?!" Gazimon asked, punctuating every word.

Metaletemon laughed and reply "That was the power of the Power Amp! Thank you, thank you very much!"

"But where did you find such a giant fan? How that does that part make sense?"

"Well might as well tell you. I been itching to tell somebody to tell the truth"

Xxx

_Metaletemon's Flashback_

"_Ahhhh!" Metaletemon sighed "I'm back in my roots!"_

_After the digital world was divided into the seven sectors of Spiral Mountain, it seemed obvious to give Metaletemon the part that represents Server's desert. After tracking down and rehiring (in other word, threatening) his employees, Metaletemon set up a base._

_The base was like his old one, an upside down pyramid. After moving the pyramid with Anubismon in it (long story) he created the base. This one doesn't have a prisoner in it, so they don't have to worry about breakout._

_However Metaletemon discovered a new room underneath the pyramid. He found it completely by accident, when he dropped his favorite mike while entering the pyramid. Said mike rolled into a hole in the floor. When Metaletemon opened it a little, he accidentally felled into the hole._

"_AHHHHH!" Metaletemon screamed while he falls. But he quickly stopped when he landed on the floor. Being made out of Chrome Digizoid, it fails to hurt him. He looked at his surrounding and muttered "Where the hell am I?"_

_There was door right in front of him, as there was no other option, Metaletemon walk through it._

_The room inside was a regular room, completely undecorated with a white color all around._

"_Somebody needs to teach who live here some proper decoration" Metaletemon murmured before something catches his eyes._

_It was one red button, located in the middle of the room. Metaletemon walked over there and pressed it._

_A light erupted from it and covered Metaletemon. He than found himself outside his base. He rubbed his head and muttered "Probably hit my head, and imagined the whole thing"_

_He than felt an earthquake behind him, looking back he saw something arose from the sand. It was about the size of Machinedramon, and it was best described as an ancient fan._

"_An ancient fan?!" Metaletemon said in wonder, he started inspecting it, founding some numbers on it. The smallest size number was a 0 while the biggest was a 5. _

_Curious, he pressed the 1 button._

_Xxx_

_End Flashback_

Gazimon rubbed his chin "So _that's _why the pyramid found itself on the other side of the desert!"

"Exactly!" Metaletemon agreed "After I found the fan, I made an amplifier out of it! It was a lot of technical mumbo-jumbo, but I managed to succeed!"

"I say" Gazimon agreed "You managed to take down the digidestined with one attack! What level was it on anyway?"

"5"

"The highest?"

"Yup! That whole Dumquake thing? Yeah I immediately used my full power, and now…good night!"

Metaletemon dropped unconscious. Gazimon blew a whistle, causing some Monochromon to pick him up. While this was happening, Gazimon was trying to comprehend on how sudden Metaletemon fainted. While that was happening, they fail to notice someone in the shadow.

Xxx

**Piximon's Place**

"Thanks Joe" Gabumon said "You're a life saver"

"The damages weren't too bad" Joe admitted, bandaging Leomon's arm "The music didn't hurt, but the crashing into the wall did"

"WHAT?!" Gomamon yelled.

"Thought it did take away Gomamon's sense of hearing for a while" Joe lamely revealed.

"WHAT?!"

TK was cradling Patamon, who was taking a small nap, while Gabumon and Matt were just discussing on what happened.

"Where did Metaletemon get that amp anyway?" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Gabumon admitted "Metaletemon just said that he found it from a fan?"

"A what?"

"WHAT!?"

"SHUT UP GOMAMON!"

"OK!"

"You were saying?"

"Metaletemon said he made the amp from a fan"

"How does that work?"

"Probably some technical Mumno-Jumbo" Joe muttered, but Leomon got a look in his eyes.

"Didn't the prophecy say something about a fan?" Leomon pointed out.

"I think it did" TK admitted "Something about a great fan"

Matt than recited the line.

_The Master or Pride is reborn again_

_And he took control of the great fan_

"And he turned the fan into an amplifier?" Palmon guessed.

"That's the best answer" Matt admitted.

"So what do we do now?" Gabumon asked "We can't stand up to Metaletemon face to face without the Amp knocking us out!"

"Actually" Ogremon interjected walking in "You can"

"When did you get back?"

"A few seconds ago" Ogremon answered "And let me tell you what happened"

And so he did.

Matt tapped his chin, and glared "Are you telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Look, you beat me fair and square. I decide to be nice and tell you what I learned"

"So Metaletemon recreated that pyramid" Joe mused "If Sora was here, she would freak from the traumatic memory she had there"

"So what should we do now?" TK quizzed "The Amp is there, and Metaletemon is down. Should we go?"

"That's seem to be the best option" Matt admitted "But since our Digimon aren't in the best of condition, we'll probably trip"

"You do what?" Ogremon asked "Destroy the Amp?"

"Yes" Leomon agreed "In doing so, we won't guarantee something like before again!"

Ogremon sighed in response "Than I volunteer myself"

"Why would you do that?"

"If I do, than I wouldn't have a debt anymore! And I die, than I'm still out of the debt!"

Matt rolled his eyes and said "Well one of us have to go with you, and I volun…"

"Not you"

"Than who?"

"I want her" and Ogremon pointed at Mimi.

"WHAT!" Mimi exclaimed "Why me?"

"Because A: I want to have a chat with you, and B: you're the only one who' Digimon isn't beaten up!"

"Now hold on a second!" Joe interjected though Ogremon cut him off.

"No. Child of Sincerity, that's my final answer!"

Mimi pouted, and sighed "We don't need to fight?"

"Mainly a mission of stealth"

"That…I'll go with you"

"Perfect! I need somebody, since my left arm is broken. I can still man my club mind you, but I need a little help"

Matt sighed and said "Be careful Mimi, be completely on guard!"

"Same goes for you too Palmon" Gabumon added

The two nodded (Mimi reluctantly) and Ogremon said "We have to leave now, while Metaletemon is still down"

After a few minutes of preparation, the Child of Sincerity and her two companions walked out of the facility…not before Ogremon ran back in.

"Leomon!"

"Yes?"

"Remember three things. Goblimon, this place, and the prophecy"

And with that sentence, Ogremon ran out of the place. Matt and Joe gave Leomon a confused glance, who was thinking.

"Leomon?"

Leomon's eyes lightened up, and he gasped "Unbelievable!"

"What?"

"Metaletemon. I know him, so does Piximon and Ogremon!"

"WHO WAS HE?!" Gomamon asked, he can hear other people now, but he can't hear himself well.

"Piximon, he trained me. He trained Ogremon. He also trained Goblimon!"

And with that. Leomon sat down and tell the others his story.

Xxx

**Piximon's Forest**

Mimi, Palmon, and Ogremon were walking through the forest. The illusion covering it was dissolved so the desert outside is visible. However the most striking feature was the Giant Amp in the background.

Ogremon kept silent throughout the entire trek, and that suited Mimi just fine. She doesn't like the concept of traveling with a former enemy, to help them fight a former enemy. It was a bit of a tongue twister if you think about it.

After a couple of minutes, Ogremon paused.

"What is it?" Palmon asked.

"Tell me. What Crest are you?"

"Si-Sincerity" Mimi stammered out.

"Well be Sincere with me, why don't you fight?"

"What?"

"You're capable of going Ultimate" Ogremon pointed out "You can't win again a Mega like Metaletemon, but you can stand on your own"

Mimi held her crest and reply "I don't want Palmon to get severely injured, that's all"

"That's all? Didn't Piximon and Chuumon death have something to do with it?"

"Yeah" Mimi muttered, eye's watering a little.

"After seeing those two die, you don't want to fight"

"Yes" Mimi sadly murmured.

Ogremon crossed his good arm over his bad arm "I'll be blunt: that's a stupid reason"

"You don't have to be so blunt"

"But I'll will. Only a coward would stop fighting after someone dies. The digital World is at war. Deaths are to be expected"

Palmon raised an eyebrow "This is surprisingly wise of you"

"What? You thought I was Devimon's dumb muscle?"

"Yes" Palmon answered.

"It would be hypocritical if I said you were too blunt" Ogremon murmured "But my point is still there. Deaths are to be expected when you wage war with the new rulers of the digital world"

Mimi stopped and said "I know. I just can't watch Palmon get hurt badly. I mean she can go to her Ultimate level, but it's just hard to deal with"

Ogremon sighed and said "I guess so, but promise me one thing"

"What?"

"If we encounter somebody to fight…fight, got it?"

"Yes" Mimi admitted "Why are you being so helpful anyway?"

"Why? Because I'm sick of your whining, that's why! The moment we shut this place down, I am out of here! I would consider my debt paid!"

"You're not going to betray us will you?" Palmon questioned.

Ogremon snorted "I doubt I work for Metaletemon. After all he and me don't have the best relationship"

"You know him?"

"Back when he and I were Goblimon, and Leomon was an Elecmon"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story. Might as well tell you"

Xxx

**I think the Server Arc might be a bit bigger than the City Arc. Next chapter will be a flashback chapter so it might be shorter than a regular chapter. Here in the arc, Ogremon and Mimi went out to the amplifier and the rest are back at Piximon's Place. Leomon and Ogremon will explain their origins to the digidestined, and how they knew Metaletemon before he became Etemon. So please Read and Review. Please, it motivates me to write!**


	13. The Lion and the Ogre

**Flashback chapter. Probably be shorter than a regular chapter. I won't put it in italic terms. Anyway, please Read and Review.**

**Xxx**

**The Lion and the Ogre**

**Xxx**

**Leomon/Ogremon flashback.**

It was Piximon's Place. About a few hundred years ago (in digital terms) and it hardly looked all that different, except the facility had a more newer look about it, as if has just recently opened. However the owner Piximon, has already gained a reputation as a top class trainer.

In the forest around it, two Digimon were walking toward the facility, in hope of becoming stronger.

One Digimon was walking from the west side. The Digimon was Elecmon. He was a small red Rookie Digimon, who can control electricity. He was a kind soul, full of honor and determination. He haled from File Island and travel to Server in hope of training with Piximon. With the help of his friend Whamon he managed to arrive at Sever.

Another Digimon was walking from the East side. This one was Goblimon. Like Leomon he was a rookie Digimon aspiring to train with Piximon in order to gain strength. He also came from File Island as well. Like most Goblimon he came across as rude, but he's smart for his species (in other words. Not that much) and he has a code of honor that most Goblimon forgotten.

The two Digimon arrived at the staircase of Piximon's Training Facility at the same time. When they locked eyes with each other, a spark flew.

"Who are you?" Elemon politely asked.

Goblimon grunted "Goblimon. You?"

"I am Elecmon. I came here to train with Master Piximon!"

Goblimon smirked "Yeah right. I heard you have to be the very best to train with Piximon and that would be me!"

"I'm strong from where I came from" Elecmon insisted.

"Are you fast?"

"Pardon?"

"Whoever makes it to the top is the fastest and strongest so READY, SET GO!" Goblimon quickly said as he ran up the stairs.

Elecmon tried to comprehend what happened. When he did he started running up the stairs after him.

Goblimon was leading, but Elecmon was a fast runner himself. In no time he managed to catch up with Goblimon and the two digimon were in neck and neck until they reached the top, gasping and wheezing.

"I think I won" Elecmon gasped.

"NO! I did!" Goblimon wheezed.

"Actually I saw it all" a voice admitted "And the winner is neither of you"

"Who's talking?" Goblimon angrily asked.

"Me" and Piximon flew into the scene, giving the two rookies a bemused glance. "The reason why both of you lost is because you two _ran _up who know how many stairs!"

Elecmon looked down in shame while Goblimon grumbled angrily. Piximon took pity on them and said "If you want some water, there is some in the back"

And that was the day when Piximon met his two students. He had a feeling the two might give him trouble. He was wrong…they gave him HELL.

Xxx

**2 Weeks Later**

Piximon sighed and rubbed his eyes "Okay so what did we learn?"

"We learned not to provoke Kuwagamon" Goblimon and Elecmon lamely replied, tons of bruise over them (some from Kuwagamon's pincer, others from Piximon's staff)

"Why?" Piximon pleaded "Just why?"

"Goblimon tricked me" Elecmon revealed, his eyes down in shame.

"It's not my fault you were stupid enough!" Goblimon argued, getting another whack in response.

"You know what this example of disobedience means?" Piximon asked, knowing perfectly well his question was rhetorical.

"Chore duties?"

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Before Elecmon and Goblimon could groan in protest, they heard a voice chuckling behind them.

"Huh?" Elecmon wondered as the two turned around. They came face to face with an anthro black dog digimon. He looked down at them (he towered over both of them) and he said "Boo"

"AAHHHH!" Screamed the rivals (their voice a bit high pitched too) as they trample each other trying to hide behind Piximon, who was chuckling at the scene on front of him.

"Anubismon, was that necessary?"

Anubismon shrugged "Hey if you're busy judging all these souls and deciding on whether or not to revive or reincarnate, you start wishing for some fun"

"Master Piximon" Elecmon spoke up "Who is this mon?"

"This is Anubismon" Piximon answered "He's the digimon in charge of deciding you faith after you're deleted, so be on your best behavior"

"The god of death?" Goblimon whispered.

"Yes, oh and also the King of Server"

Elecmon and Goblimon eyes bugged out at the mon in front of them. Anubismon shrugged and said "Piximon, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure"

Piximon turned to his students and said "You're lucky I decided on getting over the chores punishment. Your punishment is going to bed early"

When the two Digimon went back inside the facility, Anubismon and Piximon started to discuss miscellaneous things at first, but Anubismon than got serious.

"I had a vision"

"And it said?"

Anubismon sighed "The vision told me I would be imprisoned in rock, by the hand of one of your students"

Piximon eyes widened and he quickly said "One of my students will imprison you? Hey I had plenty of them, it won't be surprising if one of them goes rogue"

"No Piximon" Anubismon interjected "One of the students you have either now or the near future will be responsible for my imprisonment"

"But the only ones I have now are….Wait! Goblimon and Elecmon? Sure Goblimon is a bit of a jerk and Elecmon is a little naïve, but I don't think they'll be responsible for imprisoning you in a rock"

"Than a future student" Anubismon estimated "But be warned Piximon, I can't stop fate. No matter how much you wish or try, one of your students will be responsible for my banishing"

And with that, Anubismon disappeared into the ground. Piximon stared at the area where Anubismon once was and sighed. He decided to call it a night, and go to sleep.

He fails to notice Elecmon and Goblimon eavesdropping. The moment he went in, the two digimon were found covered in their blankets, their eyes wide with shock.

Xxx

**2 Weeks later**

After Anubismon's fateful visit, Goblimon and Elecmon went quiet. They did their chores, and training without complaint no matter how tiring and difficult. The two stopped arguing over the pettiest things and actually greeted each other nicely.

Needless to say, Piximon was getting a little scared.

"What cause them to go like this?" Piximon wondered to himself "They been like this since…Anubismon…visited…."

Piximon groaned and hits himself with his staff "Why didn't I make them do their chores?"

A few minutes later, Piximon set up a meeting with his two students.

He started by giving both of them a swift knock on the head.

"OW!" Goblimon cried out in pain "What was that for?"

"For eavesdropping!"

Elecmon sighed "So you found out?"

"The fact that you started being quiet, the day Anubismon visits? Yeah I found out"

"But Master Piximon…"

"Don't be like that" Piximon rubbed his forehead "Okay listen, I know you're both young, and Anubismon's vision can scare somebody, but its not guaranteed that you two will be the one who imprison him in stone!"

Elecmon looked down and Goblimon grunted. Piximon than said "Look, why don't we start really getting serious with our training tomorrow, maybe you'll even gain the ability to Digivolve!"

The two nodded and gave a determined glance,

Xxx

**Few Weeks Later**

"TAKE THIS!" and Goblimon slammed his club into Elecmon's back. The digimon growled and retaliated by electrocuting Goblimon. While the goblin digimon was paralyzed, Elecmon tackled him.

Piximon was observing this scene, a knowing smile on his face. Most of his apprentices usually stopped training after he deemed ready. However he just can't decide when these two should stop. It seems with his words, they are now determined to train as hard as they can so they can become Champions.

It was hard to Digivolve. It took a few years to reach Champion, and so much more for Ultimate, and you should just give up on Mega.

That day, something happen.

Goblimon's club was on Elecmon's head and the two were pushing each other back. Goblimon had a dark aura around him, while Elecmon had a orange one. The lights covered them completely and separated them. Standing face to face was two new _Champion _Digimon.

In Gobilmon place, carrying a bone instead of a club was Ogremon. Where Elecmon was standing, stood Leomon.

Piximon clapped his hand "Great! You're now Champions! Now you can graduate!"

As though the two rivals were deaf, they just continued fighting.

Piximon sweat dropped and muttered "Should've known those two become deaf after all that training" he shrugged "I think these two would be so determined to fight each other, they wouldn't even think about fighting Anubismon"

How Piximon would eat his word.

When Leomon and Ogremon fists were about to collide, something played causing them to stop. It was the sound of music. Not that peaceful music like you expect in a feel good music. But incredibly loud music, played by a tone deaf person…or in this case, Digimon.

"Where is that coming from!?" Ogremon venomously complained.

Leomon grunted, holding his ears "Well whatever it is, it's driving me insane!"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Piximon yelled as he flew "WHOSE MAKING THAT HORRIBLE NOISE!?"

"That would be me!" and jumping on to the top, was a Goblimon. One difference to the Goblimon we know is that he was wearing shades, and he also slicked his hair back. He clicked his tongue and pointed at himself "GobliMon!"

"What is a Goblimon doing here?" Leomon wondered.

"One: You pronounce my name wrong, it's GobliMon. And two: I came here to train!"

"One: I can't tell the difference" Piximon started "And Two: We're kinda occupied"

"Didn't you say we were finished?" Leomon pointed out, getting a glare in reply.

"Sorry I just forgot" Piximon said, slightly sarcastic "What was that music anyway?"

"This!" and GobliMon took out a guitar. He proceeds to start playing it, with as much passion he could muster.

Unfortunately, his passion doesn't affect his quality. The three who work at the facility clutched their ears in pain and shouted simultaneously "STOP PLAYING!"

GobliMon angrily growled and retorted "It's not my fault you can't appreciate music!"

"More like mucus" Ogremon shot back.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"Alright that's enough!" Leomon commanded. He turned to GobliMon and said "Look all decision to train is decided by Master Piximon…"

"…And you know what?" Piximon interjected "If you want to be trained by me, you have to fight these two at the same time!"

"What?" Leomon asked in confusion.

"What?" Ogremon questioned in disbelief.

GobliMon shrugged "Fine by me!"

And without warning, the shaded Digimon clutched both his club and his guitar and smashed Ogremon and Leomon's head. They fainted, completely taken by surprise.

He turned to Piximon with a smirk and said "So can I train?"

Piximon, his eyes wide, nodded.

And Piximon life started as Hell (he met Goblimon and Elecmon), than to purgatory (when Elecmon and Goblimon agreed not to let the vision get to them), and back to Hell again (he met GobliMon).

Xxx

**Present day**

"So can you guess who that digimon was?" Leomon quizzed Joe, Matt, and TK, who eyes were bright at the knowledge they received,

Matt eyes narrowed "Metaletemon?"

"Correct, back when he was a mere Rookie"

"But he took you out at the same time as Ogremon" Joe pointed out "You mean he is that strong?"

"Metaletemon, or should I say GobliMon, despite having poor choice in music, was an excellent fighter. He was good…"

Xxx

**Flashback**

"…_but unfortunately, he knew it"_

"Thank you!" GobliMon exclaimed "Thank you very much!"

He was saying this while standing on an unconscious Ogremon, who had a variety of bruises on his head. Ogremon was muttering "Look at the pretty Biyomon" in his daze.

Piximon and Leomon gave him a deadpan look. Piximon than asked "Why would we thank you?"

"For being awesome!"

"All you did was smashed Ogremon rapidly on the head" Leomon pointed out "That's not exactly special"

"I developed a new type of attack!"

"And how does it go?"

GobliMon took out a guitar and at first, played a simple melody. Than he started rapidly strumming the guitar, his fingers moving at a fast pace in that you can't tell which finger is strumming. He held his hand over the guitar and declared **"GUITAR SHOCK!" **

This caused a giant sonic boom that covered the area.

Xxx (French voice)

Five Minutes Later

Xxx

"OW!" GobliMon exclaimed "Why did you do that?"

THAT was Piximon, Ogremon, and Leomon simultaneously hitting him on the head. The three elder Digimon had various bruises and bandages and no mommy to make it better. They were all giving GobliMon an angry glare who was giving them a defiant look.

"You're just jealous that I'm the best!"

"That's true" Piximon admitted "But your Pride will cause nothing but trouble one day!"

"Isn't Pride good?"

"It's one of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"I though it was one of the Seven Heavenly Virtue!"

"Why would you…oh never mind. You're on chore duty!"

"Again?!"

"Yes!"

"Okay why don't we make a deal" GobliMon stated.

"What?"

"If I beat you. I don't have to do any chores for the rest of my training!"

"And if I win?"

"I do my chores and I'll start shutting up!"

"Very well than" and Piximon slammed his staff on the ground. He and GobliMon were transported to an arena, with Ogremon and Leomon watching.

Ogremon turned to Leomon and said "Bet you some biscuits that GobliMon will last five seconds"

"Deal!"

Xxx

**Piximon's Forest (Present)**

"…And as you can tell, I won some biscuits that day!" Ogremon revealed to Mimi and Palmon who were listen attentively to the story.

"Piximon beat GobliMon in _five _seconds?!" Palmon asked her eyes wide.

"Yup, trust me, he may be small, but you have to be Ultimate Level or above if you want to think about messing with him!"

"Piedmon messed with him" Mimi lamely added.

Ogremon scratched his head "Well Piedmon was a powerful Dark wielding Mega. The only reason Piximon died is because he wanted to give you some time to escape"

"Still hurts"

"Well what happened next?" Palmon asked, changing the conversation.

"Next is where things went wrong."

Xxx

**Flashback**

"…_I was just sleeping after the day, trying to recover from my injuries…"_

"Ogremon wake up!" Leomon was shaking Ogremon who was muttering "But I don't want to take a bath Mr. Monzaemon"

"OGREMON!"

"WHAT!"

"I can't find GobliMon anywhere!"

"He's doing his chore somewhere!"

"No, I checked all the areas where he's supposed to be and I can't find him anywhere"

"Why do you care? I thought you hate the kid as much as I did?"

"I don't hate…okay I dislike him, but still I worry"

"Well what do you expect to do?"

Leomon sighed "I just don't know"

Than a horrible scream emerged. So horrible it would forever haunt Ogremon and Leomon's memories till the day they die (which considering for the most part, digimon are immortal…yeah for a really long time)

The two ran as fast as they could to the source of the scream, coming up beside them was Piximon who was also wondering where the scream was coming from. They saw that the scream was coming from the forest and running as fast as they can, they dashed toward the forest.

There they saw GobliMon on the ground, a dark aura around him. Leomon was about to go to him, but Piximon held him back "DON'T! The dark aura does not sound very inviting!"

Before Leomon could respond, GobliMon's voice cried out **"GobliMon Dark Warp Digivolve to…!"  
**

GobliMon's body started to morph and a shape started to form. The silhouette of Metaletemon formed and a voice cried "**METAL_"**

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ogremon exclaimed without warning and smashed his club on GobliMon morphing body.

"OGREMON YOU IDIOT!" Piximon cried out, but it was too late. He and Leomon braced themselves as a dark shockwave erupted when Ogremon attacked GobliMon.

When Leomon and Piximon opened their eyes, they saw Ogremon unconscious next to a tree, and where GobliMon once laid, was an orange, humanoid digimon.

Etemon.

Dark energy was crackling around him, and he just disappeared in a black light.

Before Piximon could commentate, Leomon quickly rushed to Ogremon, only to get a punch in the fist for his troubles.

Ogremon stood up, his eyes a blank white, and he charged at the two with his club.

Xxx

**Present **

Leomon sighed and said "…Piximon knocked Ogremon out. When he awoke, he took various levels in hostilities. It was that day that me and Ogremon were destined to fight each other for generations, while Etemon went on to control Server"

Gabumon stared at him, than said "So the reason Ogremon is like that…"

"Is because he was corrupted when GobliMon digivolved to Etemon" Leomon finished.

Matt shook his head "But there are a couple of thing I don't get. Etemon was an Ultimate and Anubismon was a Mega. How did Etemon imprison him?"

"He used the power of rock"

Joe's face fell "LITERALLY?!"

"Yes, he used the music of the Dark Network to incase Anubismon in stone" Leomon revealed, "After that, he than used said Network to conquer Server. By than I and Ogremon were in File Island, fighting."

"What about Piximon?" TK asked.

"Piximon set up the barrier when Etemon announced his reign" Leomon answered "Piximon knew only you were capable of defeating Etemon yet again"

"And we did!" Gomamon interjected, than looked down "For a while anyway"

"And now he's back as Metaletemon" Matt finished "He told us what happened to him after Metalgreymon blasted him"

"What?" Leomon quizzed.

"Well you see…"

Xxx

**Mimi and Ogremom's location**

"…and that's why he's a Dark Master," Mimi finished.

Ogremon grumbled and rubbed his skull "This is causing my head to hurt"

"Ditto" Palmon added.

"My best guess?" Ogremon stated "It's that the same force that created Etemon was the same force that freed Metaletemon to."

"There's one thing I don't get though," Mimi added.

"What?"

"You Ogremon," Mimi revealed "I'm guessing this is what you're personality is supposed to be like isn't it?"

"Yup. Back on File Island, after I got blasted off, I hit my head, and BAM! I'm back to my old self!"

"Really?"

"Yup…but me and Leomon still wanted to fight one another!"

"Why? Weren't you two friends?"

"Yeah, but we were also rivals! We'll keep on fighting until one of us grows stronger!"

"But Leomon can now Warp-Digivolve!" Palmon pointed out "Wouldn't that make him stronger?"

Ogremon sighed and stood up. His eyes glowing in a blackish light he declares "Not only him!"

**Warp Digivolution**

**Ogremon Warp-Digivolve to…KINGETEMON**

"WHAT!" Mimi shrieked "You can…."

Xxx

**Piximon's Place**

"…Warp-Digivolve too!?" Gabumon finished, as shocked as the other at the new fact.

Leomon nodded "The Etemon family has two digivolution. One is Metaletemon, the other is Kingetemon!"

"But how did Ogremon learned how to Warp-Digivolve?" Patamon questioned.

Leomon closed his eyes and answered "Remember when Ogremon attacked GobliMon?"

"Yes, but what does that…OH!" Joe said surprised "The energy must have gotten into Ogremon, didn't it?"

"It did. But his mind was so corrupt he couldn't control it. After regaining his sense of mind, he harnessed that power and learned how to Warp-Digivolve!"

"Who trained him to…?" TK started

Xxx

**Mimi and Ogremon's location**

"…Harness the power?" Palmon asked

Kingetemon sighed and reverted back to Ogremon. He than said "Piximon did. After learning about what happened he trained me to Warp-Digivolve!"

Mimi looked down, than she said "So Metaletemon was that GobliMon you looked after wasn't he?"

"Yup. But let me tell you something, GobliMon had many faults, but he never truly was evil."

Mimi rubbed her chin "So what was that black light? Why does it want to transform and corrupt GobliMon?"

Ogremon sighed and said "We'll save that part for later, because we're now here."

While Ogremon was telling the story, Mimi, Palmon, and Ogremon were walking. They have now arrived at the Amplifier.

He turned to them with a grin and said "Ladies first!"

Xxx

**Sorry it took so long to update. My house was both sprayed for bugs, and some construction workers were expanding it. So I had to get out of the house a lot. I think I can update the next chapter a bit quicker, and sorry if this chapter seems different, I was working with a new writing style. Anyway please Read and Review! **


	14. The Granters

**Read and Review. Do I need to say something in the Author Notes every chapter? Just let's move on with the story.**

**Xxx**

**The Granters**

**Xxx**

**Piximon's Place**

Leomon has just told the digidestined (sans Mimi and Palmon) about his past with Ogremon, Metaletemon, and Piximon.

After he revealed that Ogremon received the ability to Warp-Digivolve, the others chose to take a moment of silence and take it all in.

Gomamon finally broke the silence, "So why didn't Ogremon reveal his Mega form sooner?"

Leomon coughed, "Because we suspected that Metaletemon had a trick up his sleeve, I volunteered since Ogremon had a broken arm. The results ended with me and you bruised and battered, with Mimi and Ogremon alone."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "So where does that leave us? What can we do now, since all we can do now is rely on Mimi, Palmon, and Ogremon."

Leomon rubbed his chin, "So how exactly did you get here?"

"A waterfall opened in the ground, and we fell through." Joe dryly remarked, with Leomon's eyes widening.

"That's not what I think Leomon had in mind." Matt pointed out, "I think he meant how we got to Piximon's Place."

"Oh we took a cave," TK answered, "We found Anubismon's Pyramid, got Mimi's prophecy and flower, got caught up in an earthquake caused by Metaletemon, ran into a hallway, and dashed out of a cave that was collapsing."

Leomon's eyes opened wide again, "Wait a minute! Back up a second, about Anubismon's Pyramid, did you find anything interesting?"

Joe closed his eyes and answered "Other than Anubismon's statue, we did find the symbol of our eight crests."

"Anything else?"

TK added his two cents, "Above four of the Crests were four painting of four different Digimon."

"Which Digimon and which Crest?"

"Above the Crest of Courage and Friendship were Angewomon and Angemon," Gabumon answered.

Matt than added, "And above the Crest of Sincerity was Anubismon."

"There was also a Digimon above the Crest of Knowledge," Gomamon revealed, "But it was one we didn't see before"

Leomon than nodded like he expected this, "That makes sense, some of the Granters keep track of some of the others."

"The "Granters"?" TK questioned.

"It's a bit of an old legend. I only know a basic summary."

"Well?"

"It is said that there are eight Digmon out there who been blessed with the ability to grant powers. What type of power? I don't know. However I do know that Anubismon was one of them."

"I have a pretty good idea already," Matt revealed, "If Angewomon and Angemon were Granters than that mean the powers are the ability to go Mega."

"That's seem like the most obvious," Leomon admitted, "So there are Seven Prophecies connected to Eight Digimons, aren't they?"

"Pretty much," Gomamon answered.

There was a quick moment of thought and Leomon stood up, "Take me to the cave where you found Anubismon!"

"But it's all blocked up!" Patamon revealed.

"Well look like we finally have something to do, so who wants to help?"

Joe groaned and said, "Might as well, nothing else to do but wait for Mimi to get back."

"Can you show me?"

"Come on," and Leomon followed Matt, Joe, and TK to the cave in where they exit. Like before it was covered in tons of rock from Metaletemon's rock.

Leomon took a quick scan, than he pulled the smallest rock on the bottom.

The blockade in the cave fell apart almost instantly, giving way to back to the pyramid. Pretty much everybody, but Leomon jaws hit the ground.

"Shall we go?" Leomon asked, entering the cave.

"But that doesn't…how did he…what?" Joe stammered while he and the others followed Leomon into the cave.

"I think Joe's brain broke," TK whispered to Matt, who nods in agreement.

Xxx

**Metaletemon's Pyramid**

"AAHH!" Metaletemon sighed, sitting in his hot tub, "This is the life. After a nice long day of beating up those goody two shoes, a mon would like nothing more but to sit back and…"

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Xxx

**Security Room**

Some Gazimons (Metaletemon's main servant Digimon) were frantically working and checking the cameras when Metaletemon strolled in with a towel over his waist.

"Alright this better be good," Metaletemon exclaimed, "You interrupted me in the middle of my "Me Time"!"

In his anger, the towel fell off. But considering he doesn't wear clothes, it didn't really make a difference.

"Sir it's the digidestined!" Gazimon revealed, pointing at the camera showing Mimi, Palmon, and Ogremon walking into the Amplifier.

"One: It's _a_ Digidestined, not the, and Two: Where the hell are they?"

"They're entering the Amplifier!"

Metaletemon rubbed his chin and respond, "They must have figured out what powered it!"

He turned to another Gazimon, "Send Mastertyrannomon! Me and him have a double date with the digidestined and their partners!"

Xxx

**Inside the Amplifier**

"I knew he made it out of a giant fan," Palmon deadpanned, "But a _literal _giant fan?"

The Amp was about the size of three buildings stacked on each others. The Fan inside was about the size of two and a half building. Either way, the fan was connected to a variety of dark wires. The wires served as a makeshift staircase to the top of the fan, where there, lays a red button.

"Do you think that's the self-destruct button?" Ogremon quizzed.

Mimi gave him a look, "Why would there be a Self-Destruct button?"

"It's a Machine! All of them have a Self-Destruct button!"

Xxx

**A few weeks ago (Dark Master's hideout)  
**

"Hey Machinedramon!" Puppetmon called out.

"What?"

"Do you have a self-destruct button?"

"Why would I have that?" Machinedramon deadpanned.

"You're a machine aren't you?"

Machinedramon gave him a blank look, than he just walked away. He made a mental notice to keep his self-destruct button more hidden.

Xxx

**Present**

"C'mon Mastertyrannomon!" Metaletemon commanded toward the hulking digimon, "We have to get to them before they press the Self-Destruct button!"

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Mastertyrannomon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Dinosaur**

**Metaletemon: These guys aren't the brightest, but they more than make up for it for their incredible strength!  
**

Mastertyrannomon roared in agreement, and followed his master into the amplifier.

Xxx

**Amplifier**

The Dark Master of the desert, burst into the amp and shouted, "HERE'S METALETEMON!"

"Really Metaletemon?" Ogremon asked, cradling his broken arm, "Did you really need to use that age old joke?"

"Hey! Be more respectful to your superiors Ogremon!"

Ogremon chuckled, "Oh poor naïve Metaletemon, that sentence was nothing but hypocritical back when you were Goblimon!"

Metaletemon growled, "That's GobliMon to you!"

"You still remember? I'm impressed! I always thought your mental capacity only remembered that horrible music."

"Oh you and the other two geezers can't comprehend music!" Metaletemon retorted, he turn to Mastertyrannomon and ordered "YOU! Get him!"

nodded and charged himself at Ogremon, who merely smirked in response. Before the dino digimon could attack, he got pierced with a variety of needles.

"Oh great it's the overgrown cactus," Metaletemon groaned when Togemon ran into the scene. She glared at Metaletemon and fired another round of **NEEDLE SPRAY!  
**

The needles bounced off, Metaletemon just stood there, unimpressed. "Seriously? I'm made of metal! Needles can't hurt me!"

"I knew that!" Togemon retorted, "It was just a quick distraction!"

"From what?"

A voice cry answered his question.

**Warp Digivolution**

**Ogremon Warp-Digivolve to…KINGETEMON.**

"King who?"

"KING ME!" and Metaletemon got a fist to the face. The force caused him to crash out of the Amplifier walls and eventually crashed into his pyramid. He growled, and out of the Metaletemon shaped hole, came a royal version of Etemon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Kingetemon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Puppet**

**Kingetemon: Me as in Kingetemon baby! I am the master of martial arts and hypnosis! You think twice about messing with me!**

Metaletemon punched his palm. "You got a lot of nerve, messing with me!"

"I'm messing with my lowly subject; _you _on the other hand are messing with the king of the digital world!"

Xxx

**?**

King Drazil heads perked up. He had a distinct urge to kill the next Etemon he sees.

Xxx

**Back at the Story**

"Mimi!" Togemon cried out. She was currently locking fist with Mastertyrannomon and she was losing. "Let me Digivolve!"

Mimi was hidden from sight, her voice cried out, "Alright!"

**Ultimate Digivolution**

**Togemon Digivolve to…LILYMON.**

Lilymon gave a determined glare and her hands formed the flower cannon. She fired the seed like energy ball straight at the monster. grunted as it was push back a little. He roared and charged himself at the small Ultimate.

Lilymon predicted this, and a sharp vine formed between her hands. She flew at a rapid rate between the dino Digimon's legs. He fell straight on the floor where more vines entrapped him.

"And stay there like a good little dino!" Lilymon cooed. But just as she flew away, Mastertyrannomon snapped the vines and grabbed Lilymon. She glared at him and exclaimed, "I said like a good little dino!"

retorted with a roar. While he was doing that, Lilymon broke free of his claws and formed her flower cannon again. She pointed it at Mastertyrannomon and shouted **"FLOWER WREATH!"  
**

Out of the cannon, instead of an energy ball, came a rope made out of flowers. It snared itself around Mastertyrannomon's neck and glowed in a green light.

Mastertyrannomon's eyes glowed green and Lilymon than said "Now are you going to be good?"

He nodded.

"Good boy!"

"Lilymon!" Mimi cried out, "I'm at the top!"

Sure enough she was. She was standing on the platform that was located next to the red button signifying what they thought meant self-destruction. She turned to Lilymon, her fingers hovering over the button and giving her a questioning glance.

Lilymon raised an eyebrow and said, "Push it!"

"But I can't tell if it's going to blow up immediately or have a count down!"

Lilymon tapped her chin, realizing that her partner was right. Before they could think of something, an explosion occurs, causing Mimi to fell back and activate the switch. A bright light erupted from it and covered the two.

Oh and Mastertyrannomon as well.

Xxx

**Outside (few minutes earlier)  
**

The two digimon of the Etemon family give the other, a determined glare between the digimon of similar appearances.

Metaletemon tightened his grip on his mike while Kingetemon did the same to his banana peel. The expression in their eyes was different (well they were both wearing sunglasses so it was hard to tell). Metaletemon had a smug one, knowing that even if Kingetemon was superior in power, Metaletemon still had his Sin Card.

Kingetemon on the other hand, had a neutral expression. Possibly because he knew he was just stalling for time.

He opened his mouth and started, "Well Metalete-"

"**METAL PUNCH!"**

The moment Kingetemon opened his mouth; Metaletemon took the opportunity to punch him in the gut. It caused the king Digimon to crash into the wall. He growled after recovering and shouted "You need to learn to not mess with your superiors!"

Kingetemon's right fist started to take on a golden hue and he punched Metaletemon in the gut.

Metaletemon smirked and said, "That might have hurt me…if you were using two arms!"

True enough, Kingetemon's left arm was still in a cast. However he just wagged a finger and said, "Don't be fooled by appearances!"

The cast unraveled itself, and inside was Kingetemon's arm, as good as new. He took the bandages and, with his feet glowing, he ran around Metaletemon at a rapid speed, finally covering him completely in bandages.

Metaletemon struggled, cursing under the bandages, but they were too tight. Kingetemon than quipped; "Now this desert finally has a mummy!"

Just as Metaletemon was about to fail to respond. A bright light erupted from the Amp that overcomes the pyramid and the two digimons.

Xxx

**Piximon's Place (a good deal of time earlier)**

"But I still can't comprehend how you only need to take out one boulder!" Joe exclaimed for the umpteenth time.

"He'll never let it go will he?" Patamon whispered to Gomamon, who nods in response.

"So this is the cave, in where you entered Piximon's location?" Leomon questioned, receiving a nod in reply.

"And when you get to the end," TK started, "You'll find the room where we found Anubismon's statue and all those weird pictures!"

"So Anubismon is one these "Granters" people?" Joe added.

"I don't know the full definition of that prophecy," Leomon admitted, "But he was one of the eight blessed Digimon."

"But other than giving us digidestined power," Matt interjected, "Are they blessed with any other powers?"

"Sure," Leomon revealed, "They each are responsible for helping the digital world run."

"Like?"

"Anubismon for example, controls Digimon's death."

"What about me and Gatomon?" Patamon asked, "We were the one who helped Tai and Matt warp Digivolve. What is our way of making the digital world run?"

Leomon smiled, "Isn't that obvious? You're one of the digidestined digimon. That alone is a purpose."

"Interesting," Patamon wondered.

Pretty soon they arrived at the alter in where Anubismon was imprisoned. Leomon took the time to observe the king of Server in his statue form.

While there, Matt, TK, and Joe took the time to relook at the mural of the "Granters". Like before it was blank except in the area that locates the Crest of Courage (Angewomon), Friendship (Angemon), Knowledge (A cyborg digimon), and Sincerity (Anubismon).

"Maybe if you touch your crest, something will happen," Gabumon suggested, which Joe comply, placing his hand on the Crest of Reliability.

Nothing happened.

"Well it was worth a shot," Gabumon sheepishly added.

"Interesting," Leomon noted of the statue, "The music from Metaletemon, or should I say Etemon's dark network, incased Anubismon in stone. And what did the prophecy say about freeing him?"

Matt tapped his chin, "It said something about him returning with one's last breath."

"So someone's sacrifice is needed!" Leomon exclaimed, he sighed and said, "I'll do it."

"WHAT?!"

"NOT NOW! If we truly are desperate, I'll gladly sacrifice myself in order to free Anubismon!"

"But Leomon," TK complained, "We can't let you just kill yourself!"

"But you NEED Anubismon!" Leomon pointed out, "I am not important compared to the god of death and king of Server!"

"But still Leomon," Matt started, only to get interrupted by a bright light from the exit. The light was bright, but it did not reach the room they were in.

Shocked by the light, they ran into the corridor and try to reach Piximon's place.

There they found themselves shocked by the new scene.

Xxx

**? (Present)**

"Mimi!" Tanemon exclaimed, "Wake up!"

Mimi was unconscious, but she awoke at the sound of her partner's voice, clutching her head, she took a peep of her surrounding and asked, "Where are we?"

_There _was in the middle of the Server desert. She could see nothing but sand all around.

"I don't know," Tanemon admitted, "After you fell on that button, a bright light erupted, and now we're here!"

"What happened to Kingetemon?"

"Present!"

And to Mimi's surprise, Kingetemon pulled himself out of the sand. Cursing angrily, he dusts himself off and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Well?" Tanemon quizzed, "What happened to you?"

"I managed to handicap Metaletemon, but a bright light erupted from the Amp!"

Mimi and Tanemon looked down sheepishly. Kingetemon took no notice and said, "Well now what are we supposed to do?"

"**Here's a suggestion!" **a voice cried, **"Find me!"  
**

"Who said that?" Mimi asked, before the voice answered her question.

"**In case you're wondering whose speaking. It's me! DATAMON!"**

This took Mimi by surprise. She exclaimed, "Datamon?! But you were killed by Etemon!"

"**It's a long story. I will explain it in the next chapter!"**

"What does he mean by that?"

Xxx

**Done! Datamon is back! I'll come up with a lame reason for why Datamon is alive, oh and next chapter might be the climax of the Server arc so stay tuned! And tell me what you think about the granters.**


	15. Datamon's Restoration

**Read and Review people! Now let see how Datamon is alive.**

**Xxx**

**Datamon's restoration**

**Xxx**

**?**

"DATAMON!" Mimi exclaimed, "But I though Etemon defeated you!"

"**That may be true, little girl," **Datamon agreed, **"But I been resurrected by Metaletemon himself!"  
**

"Why would he do that?" Tanemon asked, "He hates you!"

"**Indirectly," **Datamon admitted, **"When he was resurrected, I was revived in the process."  
**

"Excuse me?"

A sigh was heard, **"Look like I'm going to have to tell from the start aren't it?"**

"Please!" Kingetemon pleaded, "I have no clue what's going on!"

"**Very well!"  
**

Xxx

_Datamon's Flashback_

_It was back in Etemon's first pyramid. The digidestined has just rescued Sora from Datamon's clutches and escaped. Etemon managed to follow them, but he lost them, only to find Datamon._

"_What have you done Datamon!" Etemon demanded to a small cyborg digimon. Datamon gave Etemon a glared and said, "I attempted to get my own personal clone. But those digidestined prevented me from doing such a thing!"  
_

"_And I'm here to finish the job!" Etemon revealed as he fired himself at Datamon, who dodged. He pressed a button and the floor opened up. Underneath was the core of Etemon's dark network, which than proceeds to suck everything in (the pyramid, Etemon's artificial digimon etc). _

_Datamon attempted to pull Etemon down with him, only for Etemon to fuse with the dark network._

_Metalgreymon than happened and Etemon went into Digital Limbo. There he became Metaletemon, and escaped from his prison._

_He failed to notice a light that dashed near him._

_Xxx_

_Few weeks later_

"_Whew," Metaletemon breathed out, "It took a while, but my new base is finally complete!"_

_It was like before, an upside down pyramid. He walks in, next to various digimon carrying various equipments. Mons fails to notice a small light entering the bottom of the pyramid._

_Xxx_

_Datamon's Pov_

_I was that light. After Etemon fused with the Dark Network, a part of me fused with him as well._

_When he was revived, the same happened to me…with a few complications. I was but a small orb of light. I entered myself into the fan located beneath the pyramid, and I been there ever since. Until you pressed the self-destruct button._

_Xxx_

**Flashback ends**

"…**And that's how you're here." **Datamon revealed, **"This is in actuality an illusion I put you three in."**

"An illusion?" Kingetemon repeated, "Than what happened to Metaletemon and his pet dino?"

"**You'll see, now begone!"**

Xxx

**?**

Mimi awoken in another area, with Tanemon and Kingetemon with her. Kingetemon shook his head and muttered, "How many times are we going to do this?"

They were once again in the desert, but this time near the coast of the ocean. Mimi recognized it as the same ocean that she used with the others to arrive at Server.

Before she could reply to Kingetemon's question, she heard a voice.

"MIMI!"

It was Matt. He, Joe, TK, and Leomon were running up to the trio with their respective digimons.

"Guys, what are you doing here?"

"That's what we like to know," Joe admitted, "We saw a bright light, and when we ran toward it, it transported us here!"

"I recognized this place," Gomamon admitted, "It's the sea in where we transported from File Island to Server!"

"What happened Mimi?" Leomon finally asked.

And they learned what happened at the Amplifier.

Matt eyes opened up, "Datamon is alive!?"

"That's the truth," Tanemon admitted, "He transported us here."

"But what happened to Metaletemon?" Gabumon asked.

"Who knows?" Kingetemon admitted, "For all we know he's still back at the Amplifier!"

He noticed the others giving him a confused stare, he quickly realized why and said, "Uh, it's me Ogremon."

"So your Mega level resembles Etemon?" TK asked.

Kingetemon shrugged, "That's about it. Now my question again, where is Metaletemon?"

"I'm right here!" and Metaletemon popped out of the sand. This startled Mimi, causing her to activate her digivice.

**Digivolution**

**Tanemon Digivolve to…PALMON.**

Metaletemon dusted himself off, "I care about beating you! But right now, what the heck is going on!"

"**That would be me Metaletemon!"**

Metaletemon was taken aback. He looked around, his feature showing he recognized that voice, "Datamon?"

"**That's right, and I have your most precious object!"**

"My guitar?"

"**Yes you're…NO! Not you guitar! I meant your Sin Card!"**

"You're bluffing!"

"**It's purple and it has your face on it."  
**

Metaletmeon paled and snarled, "Well I can easily get it back you piece of trash!"

"**Good, because I plan on giving it to you."  
**

"Huh?"

"**Only on one condition though. The same apply to the digidestined since they want the Sin Card as well!"**

"What is going on?" Gomamon wondered.

"I have no idea," Joe admitted.

"**The condition is this: RACE! I want the two teams to race back to Piximon's Place. First one there gets the Sin Card. Now I bid you adieu."  
**

Everybody just stood there for a few seconds…before Metaletemon blew his whistle and the truck he used to tail the digidestined with appeared, being pulled by a Monochromon.

He jumped on the digimon and as it ran away, he yelled at the others, "LATER LOSERS!"

Kingetemon quickly gained face and commanded, "Well what are you waiting for? Digivolve and follow him!"

Datamon voice beeped. **"No flying or no card!"**

"Okay so we can't fly," Matt admitted, "But we'll just have to deal with it! Gabumon, which of your digivolution is fastest on land?"

Gabumon tapped his head, "Metalgarurmon of course!"

"Good."

Leomon walked up, "I'll Digivolve as well!"

**Warp Digivolution**

**Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON**

**Leomon Warp-Digivolve to…SABERLEOMON**

And Metalgarurumon, Saberleomon, and Kingetemon race against Metaletemon. TK and Patamon accompanied Matt on his digimon while Mimi, Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon rode Saberleomon.

Kingetemon than huffed, "This is no way to treat a king!"

"You're not actually a king," Patamon pointed, getting a glare in response.

From afar, Metaletmeon saw them coming and growled. He whistled again, and something happened to his truck. The back part morphed into a cannon manned by a Gazimon.

The Gazimon chuckled evily and points his cannon toward the digidestined from the distance. He pushed a button, and than a giant cannonball made its way toward the digidestined.

Metalgarurumon's eyes narrowed and he fired a ice blast at it, **"METAL WOLF CLAW!"**

The cannonball became frozen in ice, but it did not falter in its momentum. Kingetemon than jumped and punched the cannonball, **"KING'S FIST!"**

The cannonball shattered only for various others to come. Metalgarurumon and Kingetemon had a pattern in where the cyborg wolf freezes the balls while Kingetemon destroys them.

Metaletemon saw all this and snarled; first he turned to the Monochromon, "FASTER!" than he turned to the Gazimon, "ACTIVATE ROCKET MODE!"

"Yes sir!"

The missile fired from the truck and locked onto the digidestined. Joe yelled, "INCOMING!"

"Well its missile VS missile!" Metalgarurumon declared, and out of his mouth came a giant torpedo, **"GARURU TOMAHAWK!"  
**

The collision of the missiles caused an explosion. The chosen children and their Digimon shielded their eyes. When they reopened, they saw the sand covered with ice.

"Watch your step Metalgarurumon," TK warned said Digimon. This statement caused Matt's eyes to light up.

"Metalgarurumon, how fast are you on ice?" Matt asked with a smirk. Metalgarurumon answered, "Fast enough!"

Matt turned to TK and Patamon, "Hold on tight!"

With that statement, Metalgarurumon fired his icy breath at the sand path in front of him, **"METAL WOLF CLAW!"  
**

The sand turned to solid ice and Metalgarurumon ran on it. Usually most things would slip, but an ice digimon like Metalgarurumon can easily use it to pick up his pace.

Metaletemon was currently in a laid-back position while lying on his truck. When he shifted his head to the right, he saw Metalgarurumon skating in front of him, with TK and Patamon waving their hands at him.

"Hi," Metaletemon responded, before he realized what happened. He shifted up with wide eye and started, "What?"

"**MONKEY WRENCH!"**

Metaletemon turned around, only to get hit with an energy orb; this almost caused him to fall of his truck if it weren't for a lone Gazimon.

When he regained his momentum, he saw Kingetemon on skates (he made them from the leftover ice), waving his hand as he was followed by a skating Saberleomon.

Metaletemon jaw's dropped, "How are they doing that?"

"Uh Master Metaletemon," A Gazimon nervously spoke up, "We have a slight malfunction!"

The ice covered desert caused the Monochromon manning the truck to accidentally slip on the ground. The resulting friction caused the truck to explode. Metaletemon angrily crawled out, looking a little worse for wear, muttering, "Good thing I'm Metaletemon or that would've hurt me!"

"See you later you bucket monkey!" Gomamon called out from a distance.

Metaletemon gritted his teeth and stood up. His hands form a dark orb and he shouted, "How about now!?"

He slammed the orb into the ice covered sand and declared.** "DARK SPIRITS DELUXE!"**

Black lightning erupted from the orb and cracked the ice. The lightning made its way toward the three racing Digimon (Metalgarurumon, Kingetemon, and Saberleomon).

Palmon saw this and shouted, "INCOMING: 12:00!"

Kingetemon saw this and turned around. An orb similar to Metaletemon appeared in his hands. A difference was this one had a white color. He slammed it on the ground a variety of lasers came out of it. **"LIGHT SOUL SPECIAL!"**

The lasers and the lightning collided, causing an explosion of black and white light. When the light died down Kingetemon shielded his eyes (he was wearing sunglasses so why he covered it, I don't know).

"**METAL PUNCH!" **and Metaletemon jumped from the smoke, his arms silver, and he pointed his fist at the ground. When the two collided, an earthquake shook Kingetemon back. At the same time, back with the others, the ice cracked completely, leaving the sand beneath.

"That's the end of our "On-ice" adventure," Mimi commented. With that sentence, Kingetemon flew past her and landed hardly on the ground. Grunting in pain, he reverts back to Ogremon.

"MEGA DOWN, MEGA DOWN!" Patamon yelled, panicking.

TK than saw Metaletemon running up to them, "MEGA COMING, MEGA COMING!"

Metalgarurumon skidded to a halt and turned around. Nearly every part of his body (except on the back since TK and Matt were sitting there), opened up and fired a missile at him.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you can do that."

"You never watched my digivolution sequence did you?"

"What sequence? You just glow in a blue light."

"Oh…just ignore what I said."

"If you're done chit chatting, we got ourselves a fight!" Metaletemon complained.

"How did you?"

"I'm made of Chrome Digizoid! Attacks like that won't hurt me!"

Gomamon saw this and he turned to Joe, "Let me help them out! Digivolve me to Zudomon! I have an idea!"

"Oh I hate your idea," But Joe still complied.

**Digivolution Activate**

**Gomamon Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON.**

**Ultimate Digivolution**

**Ikkakumon Digivolve to…ZUDOMON.**

"Hey Metaletemon!" Zudomon called out from the distance.

"What is it you Saw-Headed Walrus?!"

"Catch my Hammerang!" and Zudomon threw his hammer straight at the Metal Monkey.

It made contact on his skin and went back to Zudomon's hand. Metaletemon raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that won't work?"

"Oh the contrary!" Zudomon retorted, "Look at your skin!"

CRACK.

To Metaletemon's shock, his armor started to crack, he sputtered out, "What kind of trick is this?!"

"It's no trick," Zudomon retorted, "My hammer is made out of Chrome Digizoid and strong enough to crack your armor!"

"That can't be!" Metaletemon gasped out, but the crack than revealed his orange flesh underneath.

"Now Metalgarurumon!" Zudomon called out, and the cyborg wolf nodded. He gathered as much energy as he could muster, than let our one giant, **"METAL WOLF CLAW!"  
**

The ice laser hits the cracked area of Metaletemon's armor, and the beam went right through him. As Metaletemon fell down, he disintegrated.

Saberleomon with Mimi and Joe on his back came up to them. As did Ogremon, before anyone could cheer in victory, they heard a chuckling voice.

"**Congratulation Digidestined," **Datamon's voice cried out, **"You won…temporarily!"**

"What do you mean by that Datamon?" Matt angrily called out.

"**Forget something? You don't have Metaletemon's Sin Card. He'll just be regenerated as good as new!"**

"Than why don't you destroy it?" Joe asked, "You hate him, why can't you just destroy the Sin Card while he's dead?"

"**It was a bluff."**

"Huh?"

"**I never had his Sin Card. I just wanted to see if you were truly capable of killing him!"  
**

Now Ogremon was angry, "We did all that for a stupid experiment?!"

Mimi groaned, "And we're still miles away from Piximon's place!"

"**Not necessarily."**

And a bright light covered those in that area.

Xxx

**Anubismon's Pyramid**

"I wish he'd stop doing that," Palmon muttered, scratching her head. She looked around her surrounding and realized she was back in Anubismon's pyramid. She was with Mimi, Matt, TK, Joe, Tsunomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Ogremon and Leomon.

Pretty soon, everyone woke up and realized where they were. Joe than said, "How can we go from the middle of nowhere to here?"

"Because I brought you here," and next to Anubismon's imprisoned statue stood a transparent Datamon, giving them all a smirk.

"Datamon!" Gomamon said in shock, "Why are you a ghost?"

"Because I'm stuck in this limbo," Datamon admitted, "I am curse in this stasis between life and death and I can't be revived."

"And we can't kill you?" Ogremon bluntly asked.

Datamon shook his head, "No I can not. Frankly I refuse to die unless I take Metaletemon with me!"

"Well I guess now would be a good opportunity to find Metaletemon's Sin Card," Leomon admitted, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah about that…he's not actually dead, it was just a hallucination. Your bodies and mind just think you were, which is why some of you de-digivolved."

"So what now!" Ogremon yelled in frustration, "We destroyed the Amp, but we can't find the Sin Card."

"Actually," Datamon interrupted, "There is one thing I can do, and that is to revive Anubismon!"

"How do you plan to do that?" Mimi asked.

"Simple," and the transparent Datamon turned into a small light orb. The orb put itself inside Anubismon statue and it started glowing in a bright light.

The digidestined and allies shielded their eyes and when it died down, their stood Anubismon standing tall and graceful.

Anubismon shook his head, and clutched it, "How long was I out?"

"For a couple of years," Leomon answered, since the digidestined were stun at the digimon now with them.

"Did Datamon sacrifice himself?" Joe finally asked.

"The prophecy said that Anubismon will be revived with one's last breath," Matt pointed out, "I guess that last breath was Datamon."

"Ah," Anubismon interrupted, "You must be the digidestined."

TK nodded, "Yes we are, and you're Anubismon, right?"

"Correct and let me just say…wait, there supposed to be eight digidestined, why do I count four?"

Matt sighed, "It's a bit of a long story."

And the long story was told.

Anubismon nodded when they finished, "Yes I am one of the granters. My contribution to the digital world is that I both rule Server and judge all digimon that die."

"What do you do to all digimon that die?"

"I decide whatever or not to revive or reincarnate."

"Enough of that," Ogremon interrupted, "Tell me, how did Metaletemon imprison you?"

Anubismon closed his eyes, "I remember that day well…considering it was the last one I had before setting to stone!"

Xxx

_Anubismon's Flashback_

_Etemon used his dark network to incase me in stone._

_The End._

_Xxx_

Everyone fell back.

"GIVE US MORE DETAIL!" Everybody simultaneously yelled.

Anubismon raised an eyebrow, "Well why didn't you just say so?"

Xxx

_Anubismon's flashback (extended)_

"_Alright old man Anubismon!" Etemon declared, "It's time for your retirement!"_

_They were in the same pyramid Anubismon statue was in. Anubismon raised his eyebrow, "Really? I'm immortal; I don't think I need to retire."  
_

"_I'm forcing you too," Etemon retorted, "With the power of rock and roll!"_

"_Rock and…?"_

_Etemon than played his dark music on his dark network. At first, Anubismon was apathetic, but than granite started to form all over his body and eventually he turned into a statue._

_Xxx_

"Wait, why didn't Etemon imprison someone else in stone?" Joe asked.

Anubismon answered, "Stone magic is very powerful. As I am the king of Server, he could only imprison me in stone."

"Well that explains that," Tsunomon interjected, "So is the prophecy complete now?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Mimi admitted.

Anubismon asked, "So which one of you is the Child of Sincerity?"

Joe, TK, and Matt pointed at Mimi who gulped.

"Do you have my flower?" and Mimi took out the Lotus that the statue has given her.

Anubismon took the lotus, and it started glowing green along with Anubismon. The lotus burst into various pedals.

"Whoa," TK said in awe, "Pretty nice."

Mimi's digivice started to glow as well. She took it out, and suddenly all the pedals went into it. After absorbing all the pedals, Mimi's digivice and Palmon started to glow in a green light.

Palmon looked down at herself, "Does this mean…?"

**Warp Digivolution**

**Palmon Warp-Digivolve to…LOTOSMON.**

"Mimi I did it!" Lotosmon cheered, "I warp digivolved!"

"That you did," Mimi replied in awe along with the others (sans Anubismon).

Lotosmon was a Digimon that resembles a human. In her case a blonde. She wears a purple outfit that exposed her cleavage and midriff and had various white cloths over her body. Her skin had a purple tone and decked on her forehead was a lotus. The white cloth resembled a dress over hear body along with purple stockings. She held two staff, in her right hand she held a white staff with a rainbow dome on top. In her other hand stood a caduceus.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Lotosmon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Fairy**

**Anubismon: It seems that Palmon was the digimon whose ability I grant. In any case, Lotosmon is a fairy digimon with control over plants. Her two staff represents her offensive and defensive powers.**

"That's just swell!" Gomamon cheered, "Now we have another member of the Mega Level club."

"Um you're not a member," Tsunomon pointed out.

"Yeah but I will be," Gomamon pouted.

"Oh yes the prophecy," Anubismon interjected, "Who sacrificed themselves again?"

"It was Datamon actually," Patamon answered rubbing his head, "I still don't get why he did it."

Anubismon closed his eyes and sighed, "Because he wants revenge against Metaletemon. He didn't care if he dies; all he wants was to take Metaletemon down."

Matt nodded, "I never liked him, but I have to agree I would like to defeat Metaletemon once and for all."

"And we need the Sin Card," Joe pointed out, "But we don't have a single clue where it is!"

"Well there's only one place left to look," Leomon revealed, "We have to look inside the pyramid located outside Piximon's place."

"Oh yeah," Ogremon agreed, "That."

"And I have the perfect idea!" and operation "Defeat Metaletemon" began.

Xxx

**Not my best chapter. But a couple of important things happened. A couple of highlights include Palmon Warp Digivolving and Anubismon being revived. In case you're wondering why it's Lotosmon instead of Rosemon is two reasons. One: it's a spoiler. Two: Since Rosemon is already in Data Squad, I decide to be more original. In any case, next chapter is the last one so stay tuned.**


End file.
